


The Omoiyari News

by Serenity_Stardust



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming back to it and finishing it, F/M, Hurt and comfort, I originally wrote this in 2013, Lots of Love and Support, Older Rin, Romance, Social Media, Writing, dealing with truama, did a major editing job, it's a little on the dark side, kinda slow burn, not sure if Sesshomaru is OOC or not, sesshomaru and rin, sessrin - Freeform, sessxrin - Freeform, there is a taste of parental abuse, this is an interesting story, you'll have to read it and then roast me in the comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Stardust/pseuds/Serenity_Stardust
Summary: Modern Day A/U - Sesshomaru was content with just running The Omoiyari News before SHE came along. Rin was just fine with wanting to achieve her dream of being a teacher before HE came along. Why, Pops? Why did you do this to them? You just had to make them meet! This is a story of love, loss, redemption, humor, drama, and romance. Lots of romance! - Mentions of childhood trauma. Hurt and Comfort. Lots of comfort. Romantic AF.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 93
Kudos: 57





	1. Introductions

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

“So what, five more minutes?”

“Nah. It can’t last much longer.”

“I dunno. This is a pretty serious fight. I can see it last at least an hour.”

Muffled noises of despair and tears come from the Editor’s office at the end of the isle of cubicles. The discomfort can be felt through the entire room of journalists as they try to ignore the individual that is currently getting the boot from their boss. The voices rise and fall with the change in their inflections. It has been a brutal let-go, for more than a few reasons. This has been going on for about forty-five minutes now, and it’s gotten to a point where the Head of the Sports section is starting to make a few bets with his co-workers on how much longer it will be. But how long can one fight last between two lovers?

“Where the hell are you going?” A feminine voice is heard from the other side of the door.

The door bursts open as it slams against the wall that it’s connected to. A tall and angry young adult male with long silver hair paces away from the scene that had been started behind the glass door. "Why are you doing this, Sesshomaru?!" A tall and fierce dark haired woman shouts from the extremely prestigious News Editor's office. The demand was heard all throughout the entire room.

"I’m finished, Kagura." Sesshomaru says with a stoic voice that could frighten the smallest child. The woman struts her steps twice as rough, making her heels scream across the floor to make her emotion radiate her surroundings. 

“Sesshomaru I-.”

“Get out.” He continues to march away from the situation.

“I love you!” Her plea sounds genuine as she tries to run in her stilettos. 

“You have ten minutes to pack your things.”

“Sesshomaru... wait-”

“Turn in your badge on the way out.”

“Wait, God Sesshomaru please, you don’t understand-”

“I’m done.”

“Sesshomaru!”

He refuses to say anything else as he heads toward the front doors of the establishment.

“Oh yeah, there you go Sesshomaru. Just go ahead and run away from this like you do everything else!”

This causes him to stop in his tracks. Various eyes grow around the room. Even for a lover, that was a risky thing she just did. He slowly turns his heel to stare into her with intense golden eyes that grow red with fury. He slowly makes his way towards her, like a lion with its eyes on its prey.

“You _betrayed_ me,” he growls in a quiet tone. The make-shift audience can see the tiniest shudder in her body. She finds it difficult to look him in the eye, “didn’t you?”

Her eyes fight tears as she looks in any direction that isn’t up. “Please, Sess-”

“Get out!” He barks at her with an intensity that causes another shiver down her spine. The room pauses in frightened curiosity. Sesshomaru may get angry from time to time, but he has a long fuze. Never has anyone heard him shout before now.

“What the hell is going on out here?” An older gentleman runs out amidst all the fuss, with hair that strangely resembles Sesshomaru’s.

“Father, please escort Uku Kagura to her things, and then to her car.” He wants to walk back to his office, but instead, he just looks at her, questioning everything he thought he knew about her.

“Son, what is going on?”

The action forces a single tear to escape from Kagrua’s eye. She sniffs, "I guess you never know what happens when you unwillingly give your heart to someone," she stands defensively as she finally looks up at him. "They fuck you over when they have what they want." Her eyes start to puff up in redness.

"My thoughts exactly." His voice is low again, defeated and hoarce. His head turns away from hers. “You could always read my mind.” His words almost sound sorrowful. 

“Sesshomaru...” Her hand gently heads for his chest, “please don’t-”

He backs away, empty of trust for her. “Leave.”

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Rin.”

“W-what?” A young adult with layered brown hair pops her head up in surprise. The older woman calling her name notices how she knocked the young woman out of her concentration. 

The woman chuckles at her employee. “Rin, it's time to feed Lelah. Can you make her bottle please?"

“Oh...” Rin sees how involved she had gotten into the essay she was writing. “Sorry Izayoi.” Rin winces in embarrassment. 

“Oh, come now. No apologies. You are preparing for school, are you not?” The woman of the house says with a lyrical voice, as another child sits upon her waist. “Now go. We have a schedule for a reason.” Izayoi grins as she shoo’s the young woman back to work as she makes her way to change a diaper. Rin leaves her essay upon the desk in one of the few rooms of the large house where the children aren’t allowed in, completely forgetting it to do what she was told.

"Yes ma'am." Rin replies with a large smile and quick hands with formula and water. Quickly making the little rubber bottle, old lady Kaede walks in and pops the finished product right out of the young woman’s hands.

"Thank you dear. I'll take this one.” The elderly woman grins at the young woman. “Will you please go and make up the napping cots for nap time? This old broad can’t bend quite like she used to."

The image in Rin’s mind sends a giggle through her. "You got it." Again she smiles and runs to do her new task.

Working at an in-home childcare is anything but boring. There is always something to do, such as changing diapers, bottle making, bed making, food making, simple child watching, book reading, craft creating, puzzle solving, and anything else one can think of. A job like this isn’t a walk in the park. It takes a special kind of person to work with children. Rin Tamiko is a 20 year old pre-college student and is here learning everything she can about kids. She has always wanted to be an elementary teacher and work with children. With this job, she gets the experience she wants and the money that she needs in order to progress through her newest life stage being University. She has been working in this childcare for almost five years and she absolutely loves it. Sure it may only be part time, but she wouldn't trade these four days a week for the world.

On her way to the nap room, she loses herself in her thoughts about what she had written. She is trying to figure out how to take her writing to the next level. It’s on the tip of her tongue but... She is so deep within her thoughts that she doesn't see Mr. Inutakahashi and bumps right into him, almost forcing her to fall to the floor.

"Oh my god I am so-"

"Oh, Rin." His voice hushes hers as he catches her arm to refrain from falling. "My apologies. I didn't see you there," he smiles. Rin blushes.

"I'm sorry, Mr Inutakahashi. I wasn't looking where I was-"

"Now, now Rin,” he jokingly leans in, “what is my name around here?"

Rin sighs with a smile, and the slight roll of the eyes. "Sorry, Pops." She always feels so silly saying it.

"That's right," he smiles as one of the childcare kids came running to his arms to be picked up. The small giggle spreads their happiness to the two adults in front of them as they laugh along. Pops continues, "so, off to nap duty, eh?"

"Yup," she smiles as she tickles the little one in Pops hands. "But I like it. It gives me time to think..." she pauses when she sees the gentle sways of the little girl’s hair that sits upon Pop’s side. Her mind goes blank as only one word crosses her mind. Slowly coming to the realization she suddenly shouts the word "WIND!" with a giggle. "The speed of the Wind -- Ugh why didn’t I think of..." her smile only grows just to fall. “Oh man,” she whispers to herself, “now I gotta start all over.” Pops raises an eyebrow.

"Speed of the...?"

"Excuse me, sir." she says with a continued smile as she runs past him to head to the nap room.

"O-kay.." he says, letting the child down as he heads towards his wife Izayoi and friend Kaede.

"The wind is lovely, especially today," Kaede says with a hopeful smile.

"Maybe it could be more helpful by blowing our bills away," Izayoi smiles with a sigh as she points to the adult’s lounging room. "Mail is on the desk, honey." The raven haired woman gives Pops a quick kiss before running outside to scold a child for running someone over with a tricycle.

Letting her do her job, he decides to do his and head to the pile of lovely bills upon his desk.

But along with envelopes invading his desk is a piece of paper with unique handwriting written on it. Peaking at his interest more than stupid bills, he decides to pick up this piece of paper and slowly read.

"So how was your day at the office, love?" Izayoi asks as she returns to wash her hands.

“Sesshomaru fired his top assistant today," he trails off continuing to read the poem in his hands.

Izayoi gasps as she drops her towel. “Wait. Kagura? Why- what for?" She asks in genuine concern.

"Turns out she has been sending sensitive information about our sources to another company- this is lovely." He completely disregards the forgotten situation as he continues to read whatever is written on a sheet of paper with fresh handwriting all over it.

"Oh dear, Sesshomaru must be devastated. They have been together for quite some time." Izayoi says as she reaches for her cell phone.

"Don’t bother. He won’t answer right now- who wrote this?" He can care less at the moment.

"Wrote what?" Izayoi asks curiously as to why Pops is so uncaring of the situation.

"This," he says with a smile showing her what he believes to be complete brilliance.

"It’s... probably Rin’s..." Izayoi trails off looking into the other room full of kids. "She was the last person that was in there. Ask her- Hey, hey HEY!" Her soothing, soft, motherly voice instantly changes into a raging, crazy woman as she catches a child that is about to bite the arm of another.

It doesn't take him long to get to the nap room to see Rin finishing up her task. Composing himself, he gently knocks on the side of the door. "Miss Rin," he says with an extremely charismatic voice.

She jumps in surprise of the knock.

"Mr. Inutak-" he knowingly looks at her, "Pops... Is there something that you needed?" She asks, standing with as much posture she can.

"Yes," he says walking in. "I was hoping you could help me find someone." his words come with a fishy looking smile on his face. She shakes her head fiercely, though she has no idea what he would want.

"Oookay..."

"You see, I found...this-" he pulls out the sheet of paper with her handwriting on it. Her eyes grow wide. "and I would like to know who it belongs to," he says, continuing to smile a toothy grin.

Deeply, she inhales not wanting to admit to it. Is this good? Is this bad? Does he hate it, or does he like it? She knows what this man does for a living. She has been reading _The Omoiyari News_ ever since she started working here.

She starts to sweat. "I-Well it belongs...It belongs to-(cough)- It belongs to... to me, sir," she stutters as she points to herself.

His smile is content as he slowly nods. "Rin, what do you call this piece?" he says, pulling out his glasses from his chest pocket to really read it. Again she is nervous, but not as surprised.

"That one doesn’t have a name, sir. It’s an essay that I am submitting for University. I’ve just made the decision to start all over." She is surprised at herself with how honest as she's is turning out to be.

“All of this..." he trails off rubbing his chin. “You’re going to throw all of this out?”

She shrugs. “My new idea is better.”

"Is this what you were talking about a few minutes ago with the wind?"

Her eyes continue to grow. "Yes, sir."

"I see..." he says leaving her with undying suspense, so much so that she just has to ask.

"Do..." she gulps, "do you... like it?" Rin twiddles her fingers together in nervousness and a hopeful smile. Biting her lip she just wants an answer. Any answer.

He sighs with what Rin believes to be disappointment as he holds out the sheet of paper for her to take back. “Rin-”

"See?! This is why I am rewriting it!" She rushes to conclusion. "I just randomly started writing crap down this morning and that's what I came up with at the top of my head.”

“This is just the first draft?” His eyes grow with surprise.

“Please, it's just not finished, edited or anything. It will be way better when I-"

"Rin." His lonely word is enough to quiet her. Smirking, he leans back against the wall. "Funny you should say "editing", because I have a request for you, should you choose to accept it, of course," he says as her eyes meet his with meaning.

“Umm...” What on earth could he request of HER? “Y-Yes...Sir?"

"How would you like to be my Editor's new assistant?"

Rin’s eyes almost grow to the size of her head. “I’m sorry... what?!”

“Just for a few a weeks until I can find a replacement.” Pops adds with his own desperate plea. “Please, Rin. I need your help. Sesshomaru fired his assistant today, and it takes time to hire a new one. You will get paid handsomely, and it will look good for job references, as well as college admittance.” 

“Whoa, hold on there.” Rin puts her hands up to guard herself. “I-I’m not a professional! I’m just writing a dumb letter for school!”

“Rin,” Pop’s head tilts to the side. He glances over her paper again. “Your writing says otherwise. How long have you really been writing?”

“Umm...I-,” she looks around for anything to land her gaze on, but she just sighs as her eyes hit his. She can’t lie to anyone, especially Mr. Inutakahashi. “I’ve been writing poetry since I was like five. But it’s just a hobby. I’m not-”

“You’ll be fine. And I’ll make sure you get home safe and sound every evening.”

It’s Rin’s turn to look to Pops with a knowing gaze. “That better mean that you are going to guarantee I get out before the last bus stop, Pop’s. You know I hate it when you make me miss my bus.”

“And you know I hate that you take the bus at all.” He crosses his arms. She follows suit. “Come on. Take the extra money. Put it in savings or something.” 

Rin ponders on this opportunity for a moment. He does have a ponit. She wants to go back to school, and she can really use all the help that she can get, that isn’t absolute charity from Pops and Inzayoi. They are constantly trying to throw money in her face, and sometimes they have a hard time knowing when enough is enough.

She knows that the Editor in question is Pop's oldest son, Sesshomaru, though she only knows him by reputation. She thinks she recalls seeing him roam about the household once or twice on business with Pops here and there, but she wouldn’t even know what he looked like if it weren’t for the family photos everywhere. She has spoken with Inuyasha’s fiance Kagome a few times, so she at least knows which brother that is. That only leaves the tall, sad looking one. Rin doesn’t think she has ever seen a smiling image of Sesshomaru. 

Ever.

“Is it going to intervene with your wife’s work?” Rin asks, referring to childcare.

“Absolutely not. I can handle the beginning of the week, but the end of the week is when we need the most hands. Do you think you can handle that?”

Rin considers all of her options. All in all, this doesn’t sound like a bad idea. She is going to school soon, and they only need someone for a little while until they can find someone who is actually qualified to do this kind of job. She appreciates the thought from Pops, but what on earth possessed him to think that this would be a good idea? At the same time, who says no to an opportunity like this? 

Honestly, the more that she thinks about it, the more she is pretty intrigued by this plan. What could go wrong?

“Okay, Pops.” She shakes his hand. “You have yourself a deal.”

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So I originally wrote this story back in 2013 on ff.net and its kind of got left behind without an ending. So in honor of the lovely news of the sequel, I decided to give it a little TLC and edited all of the chapters to give it a little more depath and fix some errors. I can't guarantee that I got every single little error, but I can assure you it is MUCH better than something that was written 8 years ago.**
> 
> **Anyway, Welcome to this ride. It's going to be a good one. I hope you enjoy it. :)**


	2. The Dinner Party

**The Next Evening**

"I am so glad you were able to join us for dinner, son." Pops' robust voice gratefully invites Sesshomaru inside from the rather cool evening air.

Sesshomaru does not look as if he is grateful. "You make it sound as though I had a choice." He coldly speaks. A dark disposition remains as his father respectfully removes his son's jacket.

"You did," Pops' grin grows. "You could either meet your new assistant tonight or tomorrow." Pops' hand invites Rin into view. Sesshomaru sees a short thing with ragged clothes and a slightly annoying pep in her step. "You just chose wisely." Sesshomaru sizes up this... new assistant that his father had been parading on about all day. She sports a dark orange sweater dress, dark brown tights, and old biker boots that have seen some hell in their day.

Rin looks up in a bit of trepidation. He's taller than she remembered, with a dark, plum colored long sleeved button-up, relaxed at the collar and the sleeves rolled up his forearms. His hair resembles Pops' and Inuyasha's to a certain degree which has Rin guessing that it must be a family thing. The black slacks and black shoes are all Rin needs to know that he is a working stiff, possibly addicted to his work in order to avoid dealing with his actual problems. He is just as sad as she remembered, though.

Rin finally speaks. "Hi there," her voice is kind as she gives a small wave. "I'm Rin," she holds out a firm hand for him to shake. He does not accept the offer, however, and instead looks at her with very serious eyes, so much so that she becomes caught within them. There is a stillness inside of him that Rin can only relate to as loss of life. She can tell that he is going through some serious issues right now. Slowly she recedes her hand behind her back and lightly bows in his direction. "It's nice to meet you." She tries to smile as she turns her back towards him to find her place at the dinner table.

He watches her with intense eyes as she makes her way to her seat next to his fellow journalists. He slides his gaze towards his father, lazily judging his liberal interpretation of the word _quality_ when it comes to picking out his assistant. As everyone finds their respective seating, Sesshomaru sees his half-mother Izayoi, his half-brother Inuyasha, and his significant other Kagome.

Rin is the guest of honor tonight, and the last thing that she wants is to have the spotlight to be on her. When Rin and Kagome crossed paths at the beginning of the evening, she caught Rin up on the drama that happened at the office. Rin was baffled at such a story, as it was and still is a major mystery on what it was that Kagura did that caused such an uproar. Rin is glad that Kagome and Inuyasha were here. Rin didn't know them too well, but they have had some nice talks in the past, and they're good at easing the tension.

Which is good, considering the fact that Sesshomaru decides to sit himself right across from Rin for what she guessed was supposed to be for observation. Something in the pit of her stomach starts to give her an idea of how she is going to be feeling for the remainder of the evening. He's intimidating, but surely Rin can rise above that...

...right?

 _The Omoiyari News_ is the most informative media outlet in all of the Continent. It was originally built to tell the stories of the people and the important issues that never get talked about on big news stations. _The Omoiyari News_ represents its title- being for the people and meeting real needs instead of trying to meet ratings and mindless stupidity that other News sources do. It is an understatement to say that they quickly picked up momentum. It has become an integral part of the flow of news in many cities, big and small. It's easily accessible and they source the hell out of everything they research. Since they only release their weekly news to the public on Saturdays, everyone is anxious to know what they have to say every week. Sales are off the charts when Saturday comes around.

No one around the table knows this, but wneh Rin heard that Izayoi's husband was the owner of _The Omoiyari News_ , she had never heard of it, and thus needed to do her own research. She didn't really keep up with the news, before reading their articles. She has enough going on in her life to try to keep up with the rest of the world, but Rin knew that she at least needed to give it a try. She got to learn about things about different parts of the world that no other news media would ever care enough to write about, and this really spoke to her. There are people that care about the little guy after all, and she knows that this media outlet is doing what it can to help.

Unfortunately she can't subscribe to their premium online page, since she still has a flip phone and owning her own computer is laughable with the little amount of money that she is able to keep in her pocket, but that is what libraries are for, and by golly is she there every Saturday morning ready and willing to read all she can.

Well, all she can without a premium account.

The Omoiyari is funded by the people, for the people, and the people have responded well to this. Their money goes to their stories, and there is a strict no big business policy. Since everyone sources everything that comes through their servers, they are very good at knowing who and who not to take money from. Pops is very passionate about helping as many people as possible, and having an entire company that dedicates their lives and resources to the people really helps that aspect.

Seeing the editor of this prestigious media outlet should be every writer's dream. When Pops had asked her to be Sesshomaru Inutakahashi's secretary, she was sure that he must have been joking. But then he invited her to dinner and said that they would meet and talk one on one, her head spun in every direction. Many upon many people apply for jobs like this, and she is hired on the spot, not by the editor, but the owner?! She still doesn't know if she's dreaming yet, but so far, pinching herself hasn't woken her up.

Her gaze wanders around the room as she zones in and out of conversation. She doesn't realize where her gaze takes her until her eyes lock to Sesshomaru's.

The intensity of mystery burrows deep within her eyes, yet again. A sudden chill rushes down her arms in response. Of course he is insanely attractive. But aren't all the silent and mysterious types supposed to be attractive? She pulls her gaze away to try to eat something. _'This is going to be a long night.'_ she groans to herself as she hangs her head low.

The evening has been relatively peaceful. Pops and Izayoi are very talkative people and stole the attention almost the entire time with their gentle bickering and poking in at their children's lives. And yes, this also includes poor Rin.

"So Rin," Izayoi suddenly starts. "You are going back to school, yes?"

Rin's eyes pop open wide at the sound of her name. Eyes fell on her to provide an answer to a question that she didn't know was coming. "Umm..." She blinks in confusion. ' _Now is a good time to show off some skills. Do it.'_

"Oh yes." Rin gathers some confidence. "I'm going to school to be a teacher. I had a good teacher that really helped me through some tough times when I was in school, and I hope to be that teacher like that for someone else one day."

"That's beautiful, love." Izayoi says with just a hint of drama. "When will you start?"

Rin's demeanor shrinks a bit. "I can start when I have some money saved. I'm almost there. I'm less than a year away. And I'm very anxious to start."

"Really?" Pops says as he looks to his wife.

Izayoi knows that look. "Sesshomaru, dear." She says with a smile, swiftly changing the subject. "How have you been, honey? It's been too long." Her happiness is genuine as she passes a plate of food to her neighbor. He refrains from giving her a smart answer and just holds his tongue as he takes a sip of his wine.

"I'm fine," His voice is calm, but his presence is quite standoff-ish

"Hanging in there?" A kind and feminine voice calls from next to Rin pulling her from her from the awkwardness of Izayoi continuing to prodd at Sesshomaru's personal life. Rin follows the voice to see her new friend Kagome.

"Yeah," Rin nervously chuckles as she slides deeper into her chair, "I'm still in slight shock of everything."

"Oh you'll be totally fine." Kagome dismisses as she gets food from one saucer. "Our work isn't really different from others. You will love it and hate it like any other," she says with honesty. "But Sesshomaru is a good superior." She looks to her boss across the table as he is bombarded with unrequited love from his half-mother. "If you do your job, he will work well with you." she smiles.

"Good to know," Rin's voice lingers lower as Sesshomaru looks in their direction. Rin is lucky enough to refrain from locking eyes again.

The night had become rather quiet as everyone ate. The room was full of small talk and little stories about the day. Everyone avoided the obvious questions about Kagura, not wanting to open that wound for Sesshomaru to swim in. While Rin was trying to avoid any awkward contact with Sesshomaru, she found some comradery with Kagome and Inuyasha. They were kind in asking more about who she was, but Rin isn't very good at talking about herself and kept to simple answers. The whole time she had evaded looking in his direction, it had given Sesshomaru time to really study her- her demeanor, her voice, her opinions, the way she speaks with her hands, her topics of discussion, her smile, her eyes, her laughter... There is much that one can learn about a person just by observation. ' _What a ragged little thing...'_

When dinner was over, everyone was excused while Pops, Sesshomaru, and Rin were taken into Pops private study for further observation. Rin can hardly wait to pass out due to embarrassment in front of people who might soon be her employers.

In the large, firelit study, she sat at one end of his grand desk as he and his son sat at the other end.

"So, Ms. Tamiko," Sesshomaru starts with a devilishly low and slow voice. "why do you wish to work for _The Omoiyari News_?" He finishes as he crosses his legs with grace in Pops' desk chair. Holding a pen and a notepad, he is ready to take notes on his new employee.

With one eyebrow up, she sits confused. "Umm... Well, it just kind of came as a surprise to me, my self, sir." Rin scratches her head, nervously avoiding his eye contact. "I was working here when Mr. Inutakahashi offered me the job." she says being able to look to Pop's.

"Here?" Sesshomaru asks, pointing his pen to the floor.

"I work here, part time, at childcare." She can sense his dissatisfaction. "You and I have met on occasion, sir."

His brow lifts at her words. "And you believe she can handle what I have for her?" He looks to his father.

"Her writing is adequate," Pops says as he pulls out her previous work from the day before.

"Oh no..." Rin hangs her head low.

Sesshomaru looks at the young lady. "Is there a problem with my reading your material, Ms. Tamiko?" He notices her tense shoulders.

Instantly, Rin gasps. "Oh no. That's not what I meant... It's just-I...It's not finished, sir. I don't feel comfortable with anyone reading anything that isn't finished." she says trying to regain her composure. "I do have a finished version at my apartment, but I haven't had time to type it out yet."

"So you are ill prepared." Sesshomaru says before he glances at her rough draft. Raising another eyebrow, he returns her writing to her and sighs a small sigh. "Father, what makes you think she can handle what I will have her do?" He turns to Pops with the only question on his mind.

"Well, she has years of work experience, she is orderly with time, and she is a lovely writer," he smiles to her wholeheartedly. "I have known her for quite some time, Sesshomaru. I believe that she can do it."

"She works with children-"

"Even better." Pops smiles knowingly.

"I need someone who can work under tremendous pressure, someone who takes rejection, someone who doesn't wear their emotions on their sleeve."

"You don't think she can do that?"

"With all due respect, father, I don't know who she is."

"Well, we are at a good start."

"I don't know how she works."

"I can vouch for her."

"But she won't be working for you-"

"Excuse me..." Rin's voice squeaks in between their conversation about her. Calming down, both men look to her seeing that she has stood from her seat. "Thanks, Mr. Inutakahashi, but I think I can speak for myself." She says standing up as straight as a pin. Remaining silent, both men quietly admire her pluck and motions her to carry on.

"Look," she says, looking up towards Sesshomaru, yet still refusing to look into his eyes. "I don't know what is required with this job. But if it involves reading, writing, typing, filing, or time constraints, I can do it." Shrugs at her next thought. "I was a principal's assistant in my last year of school and I took care of many secretarial tasks. I don't know what will be expected of me here, but I can assure you it will be done in a timely manner." she says with exuberance. "I was told that you needed help, that you need someone temporarily until someone else can be found, so I am willing to help you out. Shouldn't that be enough?" She grows a little courage with her words.

"What is your work history?" He suddenly asks. She is glad that he is starting to ask her the questions, this time.

"Here," is her only answer.

"So you have only worked with children," he says sighing at her informality.

"Yes."

"And you believe that you are adequate for the job," she nods at his question. He continues. "You will not be changing diapers in my newsroom, Ms. Tamiko-"

"Thank God," she sighs in relief with a joking smile. His anger rises at her insolence.

He stands from his seat. "You will be working late nights and early mornings." He slowly advances her. "You will spend hours and sometimes days on one subject, enough to make some people mad." His warnings hang on her ears but she does not back up. "You will have to do everything that is expected of you and more, and if you can't learn how to read my mind, then don't even bother showing up." He closes the space between them.

Deeply inhaling, she happens to take in his strong cologne. "Sir," she becomes slightly disillusioned by his scent that floods her senses, "forgive me if I am overstepping my bounds, but there is a lot more to childcare than meets the eye." Rin stands tall, finally looking him straight in the eye. "Having to get up at the crack of dawn and spending hours doing the same thing is what I do for a living." Her defense is humorous.

"Is that so," he says, finally catching her eyes. He gave the smallest smirk, one that looks more like the result of irritation rather than humor.

"Yep," She fumbles only a little. He tries to knock her out of thought, but she stays diligent. "And if anyone has to work with you, they need special training in the field of three-year-olds to put up with your attitude." She crosses her arms at his attempt at intimidating her. Just because it worked doesn't mean she has to show it.

His eyes widen at her audacity. Did she really just say that?

Pops smiles at their connection. He knew there was a reason that he liked her.

Nothing else is said between them other than, "7 a.m." from him as he decides to leave the conversation with what was said. Closing the door with extra ease, Pops laughs at his son and turns to see a very angry Rin.

"I don't think I can work with that, sir." Rin's honesty radiates through her.

Pops smile remains. "Rin, I can successfully say that you have passed your first test with your new, if only temporary, boss."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes... Standing your ground. That will get you far." This is all he says right before offering his arm to her. "Shall I take you home?" His gentleman-like demeanor can charm anyone.

"Thank you, sir." Rin says with a saddened smile. "But I will be alright."

"The bus system closes after 9. It's almost 11 and I will not have you walking home." His Papa bear voice sneaks out in a fatherly way.

She sighs a deep sigh. He really won't let her do that. "Yes, sir." she says accepting the offer.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"The job is only temporary. You will only be needed here on Thursdays, Friday's and Saturday's- those being the days you do not work for my wife, I understand." Pops smiles are always warm and inviting. "We start at 7 a.m. and usually end at 7 p.m., but depending on the flow of information the time can fluctuate." Pop's explains the new job to his new worker.

"Okay," Rin nods intently looking out to the large and worn down apartment building in front of them. She looks down to her twiddling fingers, not in too big of a hurry to get inside.

"Pops, I really appreciate this opportunity, but I just need to know." Rin deeply inhales. "How long is this job going to last?" She looks up with eyes of uncertainty.

"Well, the hiring process takes time. You are a family friend, so there are ways around you helping us out. But when it comes to actually hiring someone, it can take...weeks." He shrugs with his own uncertainty.

"I don't think my boss can handle this for more than a few weeks." She purses her lips together. "We all know I'm not cut out for this job."

"Oh you're too hard on yourself. Didn't you say you already had some experience?"

"Yeah but-"

"And it's only two days that you have to really work."

"I thought it was a 3 day job."

"Saturdays are a little different. You'll see what I mean this weekend."

Rin continues to look with a bit of worry, but she decides to put some trust in the old man, after all "If you say so."

"Good." His smile radiates victoriously. "Since tomorrow is Friday, people are finishing up the rest of their reports and turning them in to Sesshomaru, so it seems that we have picked an interesting say to have you start."

Rin's eyes bulge from their sockets. "What does that mean?"

Pops chuckles a bit. "Let's just say that if you can survive your first day on the job, you'll be golden." Even he looks a tad bit nervous for her, now.

"No pressure." Rin rolls her eyes.

"If you can handle a rowdy house full of children, you can handle a cubicle with a few complaining colleagues. Plus you have Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome mentioned that she will keep an eye on you for the remainder of your stay."

Rin deeply inhales. Knowing that she already has some friends does help her anxiety a bit. "Okay."

"And you will be making 1500 yen an hour." Pops explains the last little detail.

"Whoa... what?!" That last detail is anything BUT little to her.

"That's right,"

"Whoa... I... umm..."

"Sesshomaru takes good care of his workers. Especially the smart ones..."

After circling the parking lot, he finally drops her off at her apartment. "Thanks, Pops," Rin says as she opens the door to leave, "for everything." The car door slams shut.

Pops rolls down his passenger window. "I really wish you stayed with us, Rin." Pops says as he puts his vehicle in park. "I don't like the idea of you staying here all by your lonesome."

Right on cue, a cute little black cat runs up to the spunky brunette.

"Ah-un!" She picks up with the kitty cat forcing a purr to escape the animal. "See? I'm not alone." She smiles back to the man in the car.

He tilts his head down to look at her with meaning. "You know what I mean."

"Yes I do and I told you no." Rin's words carry some seriousness. "You have done enough. I refuse to mooch off of your family anymore than you down right force me to." She huffs as she pets her cat in her arms.

"Rin-"

"Good night, Mr. Inutakahashi." Rin can see how irritable that name makes him feel.

"All right, all right, fine." He puts his car in drive. "But I am taking you to and from work."

"To work." Rin says. "I'll take the bus home."

That does not satisfy Pops, but he knows how to pick his battles. Saying their good nights, he says he will be there bright and early to pick her up for work. With a sigh of relief, Rin happily walks into her bug-ridden home with Ah-un at hand. Letting her black cat jump into the house, she goes into the empty cupboard and pours him a small cup of food and water.

"1500 yen..." she says plopping onto her make-shift bed. She does the math... "That's 490,000 a year..." She suddenly pauses, remembering how short this job is actually going to be. "...it sucks that I won't be here long enough to reap those kinds of benefits, Ah-un. Do you know what kind of cat tree I could get you with that much money?" She asks the cat that runs to her and finds his favorite spot inside of her palate of blankets as a make-shift bed. "We could get actual furniture." She bundles up in her blanket with the same clothes that she had been spit on, spilled on, and dropped on by the day's events. "A new wardrobe..." She was supposed to be off today, but Kaede has a habit of calling in every other Thursday so Rin conveniently has to cover for her- another way for the family to trick her into making more money, no doubt. Rin has known this family for a long time. She knows how they work. Looking at her shirt, she groans wondering how on earth she could have shown herself in this level of filth. After sighing in defeat she plugs her phone up next to her makeshift bed and sets an alarm to get up at 5:30 to get ready.

When she puts her phone to rest she sees the date and time on her little radio clock. Her room is so empty of life. Empty of anything... _'It's been 3 years to the day, Rin. How do you feel?'_

Wow, how time flies.

"Mama..." she whispers in silent tears. Her emotions get the better of her and she starts to cry. As she glances around her broken down and empty apartment she sees nothing but a pallet of blankets, a phone charger, a suitcase full of clothes, and a black cat to keep her company. As her cat finishes eating, it gently rubs its face up against hers giving the sense of love and affection before finding a spot on Rin's pillow. It purrs against her head as a sense of contentment and comfort as Rin slowly follows suit. She falls asleep with nothing but the hope to get out of here and finally forget, to finally move on, to finally be free...

This job will help even more.

Deeply inhaling, she stifles her tears to make way for sleep. She closes her eyes and she instantly sees an image of her new boss, Sesshomaru Inuakahashi- His rudeness, his stubbornness, his temper, his intensity, his voice, his hair, his eyes, his shoulders... His cologne... Oh he's so infuriating! So frustrating, so rude, stubborn... handsome... UGH!" She lies in bed full of internal conflict before a meow breaks her of her thoughts. Huffing in frustration, she closes her eyes trying to blank her mind for sleep. She tries to sleep in peace before her it is bombarded by even more images of her new boss, and ideas would arise in her mind like, how would he look in a white shirt, or what if he put his hair in a loose ponytail -

"Oh God..." She mumbles through her hands that fiercely rub her face. "What have I gotten myself into?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**


	3. The First Day

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It was a long night for Rin. She already doesn't get the best sleep due to her living conditions, but then you add on some... inspirational material for some sort of terrible M rated smut book that would undoubtedly go viral if Fifty Shades didn't already exist, and that creates a very tired Rin, complete with circles under her eyes and her messy hair in a bun, thanks to her phone not charging correctly with its broken chord forcing her to wake up super late. She wanted to get up early and get to the bath house before work today, but that plan has become a pipe dream as she gets out of Pops' expensive car to see the large news media building.

With her computerless computer bag at her side, she carries her basic phone, keys, and wallet along with a ragged old notebook for when inspiration strikes and a ridiculous amount of pens. Rin loves to collect pens.

Walking up, Rin didn't know what to expect, but she didn't expect a four story building with a large sign that says _**Omoiyari News Media**_ above the main doors.

"Ready for your first day?" Pops asks, overly happy to have Rin start. They walk on in and enter the elevator.

Rin's tummy didn't need any help from the elevator to get her stomach to drop to her toes. "You sound like I'm attending my first day of school."

"I just want you to be okay. You are under my protection now, but once you are in there, you are under my son's control." Those words send a gulp through Rin's throat. "He will lead you on from here." Pops finishes, holding the door open for her to go through first.

Rin's cynicism can be heard through her sigh. "Yay."

"Don't worry about him. He's had a bad week, and he was not very happy with me last night. On the other hand, he doesn't mix work with personal life, so he won't bug you about last night." He shrugs. "At least not while you're on the clock." He finishes as the doors start to close.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rin's fear flies out of her as she shoves her arm back through the moving doors.

"You'll be alright." He gently moves her hand away. "Just do your job and he will do his."

Taking a deep breath, she nods in seriousness. "Alright," she says, straightening her thick rimmed glasses while flattening the wrinkles in her best dress shirt and skirt to match, "here goes nothing." He points to Sesshomaru's office at the other end of the room and mentions that he is down stairs if she needs him. Nodding, she slowly makes her way past the several people that are hard at work a good 15 minutes before they are supposed to punch in the clock.

As she passes people, one by one they look to her as little more than Kagura's replacement. Kagome, being the gossip queen that she is, has filled everyone in on who this new girl is, and they can't help but watch her take those long and lingering steps to his office. Rin could feel everyone's eyes on her. It was one thing that she hated the most- people watching her. It sends shivers down her spine every which way. She hated people looking at her.

And she wants to be a teacher?

It felt as if it took a lot longer than it needed to in order to arrive at his office. Knocking on his door, she gently opens it to see him standing at his desk with mounds of paper surrounding it, complete with a large coffee cup on his window seal. He is in deep concentration trying to put things in correct order since everything has to be finalized and submitted today. He is hard at work before he hears his door gently shut. His ears flicker as he looks up to see the little ragged thing from last night again. His eyes glide themselves away from hers as he circles his desk to lean back against in a comfortable fashion.

"Well look who it is," he says with an unamused, melt your heart kind of voice.

"Good morning, Mr. Inutakahashi." She speaks with a level of professionalism that he had yet to see from her.

"So formal today," he says in regards to the night before.

"Yes sir," is all she wishes to say. "What do you need me to do?" He can see that she doesn't wish to play.

But he does.

"There are articles swimming out there that need to be sent to me. I need the Entertainment, Health, and Art sections." He smirks with some level of mischief.

"Alright," she says, locking it in her memory. "Who runs those sections?"

"That is a very good question." He crosses his arms over his chest. "This might be the opportune time to get to know your co-workers." He pauses to see the slightest worry in her eyes.

Her eyes question him as if she didn't understand his language. "I'm sorry?"

"Figure it out." His voice remains the same, but the tone is different somehow. "Once you get those stories sent my way, I will need you to write a letter of resignation for someone. I will give you details on that later." His voice has a certain growl to it when he speaks of the letter.

"Ookay..." She simply responds, careful not to open that wound. She knows the basics of that fallout.

He suddenly makes his way towards her. "I will show you to your desk."

There was something about this man that caused Rin to pause. There is a bitterness in his voice that almost sounds pained, but his arrogant attitude does a pretty good job of covering it up. As he inches closer and closer, her heart pounds with every step he takes. It isn't until he pauses in front of the shorter woman that she forgets how to breathe for a slight moment. Noticing the tension resonating through her body, he tilts his head close to her ear.

He speaks. "Excuse me-"

Rin immediately jumps out of the way to let him open the door. She quickly rubs her neck in nervousness as she is now forever plagued with a burned memory of what his breath actually feels like on her. Rin just shoves that as far back into her brain as she can, as she hears the door creak open. She could swear that she saw an evil little grin on his face at her response.

He isn't unattractive. On the contrary, he is a rather handsome man. Tall, built, broad shoulders, wide frame, long silver hair, bright amber eyes, and the same toothy grin as his father. Too bad he has that attitude of his. But there is a coldness to his demeanor; there is this aura about him that demands respect, almost fearfully so. But Rin can also see the sadness. Rather he is using it to deflect his emotions or not, Rin thinks that he must be taking the breakup thing pretty hard. Who wouldn't? He is stoic, but there is a certain kind of playful attitude at the very edge of it all. It's an irritating kind of playfulness that easily gets on the nerves of others.

He is the epitome of basic everyday silent and mysterious type. _'I would surely hate myself if I was in the position of being fired by him,'_

Taking her to her new-found work space, he pulls out her chair to invite her to sit. With a thankful nod, she takes a seat to take a few moments to learn her spot which sits right next to his office. It is angled to where he can easily get her attention whenever he may need her. Taking a deep breath, she observes her simple desk to see a nice laptop, a printer, a cup of pins, and a stack of paper. It takes her no time to ready herself to start looking for the people who haven't turned in their stories yet. As Sesshomaru sees that she is, indeed, starting right to work, he leisurely walks away, letting her go on her own.

"Ms. Tamiko," his voice verberates with the same stoic voice. She gently winces at her last name. She hates being called by her last name. She looks at him with sudden bright eyes that catch his attention.

"Yes, sir?"

Whoa. Her eyes are... ugh. "I want those sections in five minutes." He waltzes back into his office.

"Oh crap." Rin runs from her spot to find who the hell does what around here.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Someone can learn a lot about people they work with in five minutes... sort of. Within this time frame she was able to meet and greet with everyone who has a significant part within the media company. She had no idea that things were so complicated when it came to citing the news correctly. The people on this floor are just people who are in charge of editing their own personal sections of the news and these people even have workers under them that do even more research. She even had to make a personal checklist to keep it all in order:

 **Inuyasha** \- Head of Local News & Weather

 **Kagome** \- Head of National/International News

 **Miroku** \- Head of Health/Wellness News

 **Sango** \- Head of Entertainment/Sports News

 **Shippo** \- Head of Photography

 **Kirara** \- Head of Social Media

But for all that was holy, she couldn't find who was in charge of the art section of the Newspaper. It has been four minutes and twenty-two seconds, and she has no earthly idea who the hell this person is. She has even asked her fellow co-workers, but there was no luck. No one knew what she was talking about, and she didn't want to distract them even more, so what else can she do? She starts to freak out with less than a minute to drag her feet back into Sesshomaru's office. She shames herself for the fact that she can't even get the first assignment right. She already has a low opinion of her abilities here. She already knows she doesn't fit in here. She really doesn't wanna hear it confirmed by Mr. Inu _baka_ hashi. Having to follow orders from him is the last thing that she wants to do, but what is she complaining for? A job's a job.

Right?

Gently walking on in his office, she has mounds of information in her hands, both from The Entertainment and Weather sections. She wonders how he is going to take it when he sees that she doesn't have the Art section.

"Alright, here you go." Rin tries with a strong, yet weak voice. Two out of three isn't that bad... right? She has to get some credit, right? Not saying a word, he just takes ownership of the papers and spreads them out upon his, not as messy, desk. Silently she tries to back away slowly trying to avoid any conflict that may arise, but she doesn't reach the door soon enough.

"Ms. Tamiko," is all he needs to say before she cowers to a chair on the other side of his desk.

She sighs, now she gets why Pops has a nickname. "Yes?"

"I do not see my art section ready for me." He speaks as he gently combs his long hair behind his head. His voice is so calm as he sits in his luxurious desk chair for the first time today. "Why is that so?" He asks with a seemingly genuine disposition.

"Well... Sir, I-um-... I just..." she starts to stutter. She hates it when she stutters! "Just couldn't-um-find it, Sir." She loathes herself for not being stronger with her words. "I don't seem to recall there being an art section in The Omoiyari, before, but I only have so much time at the Library's computers on the weekends."

He quirks a brow. "You follow this media station?"

For some reason this causes a blush to form on Rin's face. Her next sentence doesn't help matters. "I-I'm told it's the best new source."

"Is that right?" His brow remains quirked.

Rin desperately wants to change the subject. "I-I tried to work within the time frame you gave me, but it is my first day, after all."

"Tried." He scoffs. "What a lazy word." His eyes gently roll as they find their gaze elsewhere. "There is no try here in my office. There is only "do"."

"Yes... sir." Her embarrassment is replaced with irritation on her part.

"There is something that I don't understand, Ms. Tamiko." She winces again. His voice becomes annoyingly more lighthearted as he suddenly leans back in his chair. "Last night, you were more than eager to one-up me in everything I said, yet today you are as meek as a mouse." He pulls a piece of work from his desk to glance over it.

Balling her hands into fists, she replies. "A lot happened last night that shouldn't have, _sir_ , and I... _apologize_." Rin tenses in her chair. She should NOT have to say this. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did to my superior." Her teeth grind with her words. "I... guess I was just trying to prove that I can do hard things." She tries so hard to make that last comment the least sarcastic as possible.

Deeply inhaling, his fingers intertwined together with a sly grin on his cheeky face. "Well, it is much appreciated for the deep hearted apology, because I have one as well." She looks up to him. Sesshomaru? Apologize? For what? "That art section that I had you look for no longer exists," he says in an indifferent tone.

Her eyes darken. "Wait, what?" She asks herself if she will be able to have the patience for this.

"I sent you on a wild goose chase."

Rin becomes still after hearing his words. It takes a moment for her to grasp the concept before her eyes grow red at the thought.

"What the..." he watches as she blushes in anger. "Why the hell would you do that? What gives you the right to do that to me?" She stands, growing a little more courage.

This is more like it. "Because I can."

"That's the best answer you've got?" She immediately shuts her mouth to avoid putting her entire foot in.

"What happened to you obeying command without question?" Sesshomaru asks as he tilts his head ever so slightly.

"There's also something to be said about mutual respect." Rin stands. "I may be new here, and I may only be temporary, but that does NOT give you the right to treat me this way." Her voice grows with her courage. "No wonder people gave me weird looks. They knew that I didn't know what I was doing, and they still helped me more than my own boss did."

"That is what they are supposed to do." He stands along with her, but leans in on his desk with his long, fit, muscular arms. "It is not my job to be your friend, Ms. Tamiko. I gave you this simple task as a way for you to introduce yourself to your co-workers."

"Five minutes to learn about everyone in here?" She points to the door with the dozens of people that work behind it.

"I said to introduce yourself, go out drinking with the rest of them if you want friends."

"Yeah, well you don't have to be an ass about it, though." Her eyes grow at her own words.

Damn.

Her and her big mouth. "I-I uh- It-uh-I-"

"Are you finished?" he asks in patience. Her eyes do not shrink due to her own shock. She only nods in agreement as he stands to multitask. How is he not more angry about what she said? He takes her silence as an answer. "Good," he looks to her like a cat would a mouse. "Being the creator of the new Art section in this company will create a full day ahead of you. I do not wish for you to waste it." He says as he grabs his coffee and leans at the front of his desk.

Her eyes bulge again, but this time he is the one that surprises her. "...W-what?" She... She literally can't speak as her eyes continue to bulge.

"Being the creator of a new media section takes a lot of time and patience. Because it is Friday, you only have so much space to fill and I expect a full section by the end of the day." He takes a drink of his coffee.

"Wait- I'm the what?"

"This should be a nobrainier for you," he glances at the paper that is in his hands. "Create clever articles as fast as your mouth moves and you'll be done in no time."

"Is this punishment?"

"It's a challenge. You challenged me, and now I am challenging you." He says as he lifts up a familiar piece of paper in his hands with her name on it.

It's her essay from the day before, but now finished to her own desire. How did he get a hold of it? "That was... in my work bag... How did you-"

"Being the... adequate writer you are, you should be fine, after the letter of resignation, of course." He says nothing else as he leans in to focus on his work, completely ignoring his new assistant.

She can only mutter the words "I... Art-section... Me, what?" She can't seem to move from her seat. Luckily, the phone suddenly rings from out the door at Rin's new desk. She is still processing things and doesn't directly hear the ringing. Sesshomaru looks up to her. "Are you going to get that?"

Rin bursts from her seat as she runs to the phone to pick it up. Sesshomaru watches as she goes from a stressed little ragged thing to being able to fake the appearance of a professional on the phone in an instant. He spends an inappropriate amount of time with his eyes on her as he forces his gaze away. Heavily sighing, he blinks back to the stoic boss that he is as he continues to work.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

What. A. Day.

Rin spent almost two hours out of her day googling how to correctly write a news article and then looked up several current happenings within the art world of their city. Rin wasn't really an art kid, but as a writer, she was kind of shoved into that community in school. At least she knows what to look for in Art and Culture. Since Kagome was finished with this week's information, she was more than happy to help Rin with the new position that was granted to her.

Kagome, along with the other managers felt they needed to apologize for their secretive ways earlier in the day. They all knew that Rin was going to be granted a new section for their news source and didn't say anything to her about it. It's kind of a right of passage, here at _The Omoiyari News_. When they all started on their own time, Sesshomaru did the same to all of them as a way to get each person to know one another and to know who does what. It's a way for newbies to speak up and learn about the way things work, and then they are granted their positions. Rin thinks it's weird that Sesshomaru gave this new section to the new girl that is only supposed to be working a few days a week at the most, but maybe this is what he plans to do with the actual secretary that will be hired, as well.

"But... why is the secretary in charge of Art and Culture?"

Everyone looks to one another. Sango speaks. "Kagura was originally the Head of Art and Culture."

Kagome continues. "Kagura was always _very_ attentive to Sesshomaru's needs since the moment she started."

"In more ways than one." Miroku adds.

Sango elbows Miroku in the gut with a playfully evil look. "You're such a pig."

"Anyway," Kagome gets back on track. "They were close, but always professional."

"He became reliant on her for many things," Sango adds with the shake of her head, "too reliant."

"They were together for three years." Shippo chimes in.

"She looked just as upset when it all went down." Kirara remembers the day of the fight.

"Yeah," Kagome agrees, "He said something about betrayal. It was just as much of a surprise to us as it was to him."

"She used him for personal gain." Inuyasha finally says. Everyone's eyes lock to him, hoping he will continue.

"What happened? How did she betray him?" Kagome asks as the voice of the group. Rin is hanging on every word.

"I-I can't talk about it. But you guys deserve to know that much." Inuyasha skirts around the truth.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Kagome blurts, "why would you start it if you weren't gonna finish it?"

"I told you I can't tell you, okay?!" He shouts back. "My ass is on the line, here. Be happy I gave you that much."

Rin steps back to get back to work. "That is as far as I want to go into it, anyway."

No one really knows Sesshomaru's mind, at least not the way his old assistant did, and according to everyone else, his assistant could do more than just read his mind. Such a thought causes a blush to arise on Rin's cheeks. She does NOT want to think about any of THAT.

The day ended up being a lot more interesting than she thought it'd be, but it was also twice as hard. On top of doing all of the jobs that the Editor's secretary is supposed to do, she is also creating her own damn section for social media. She found ways around it, such as re-writing any information that she could find and use somewhat relevant images to pull it off. She also focused on artististic online businesses, cited all of her information, and hyped them up with what they sold for people to consume. She doesn't know what he is going to think of the finished product, but he is fully aware of the fact that she doesn't know what the hell she is doing anyway, so why is she all worried about it? She knows it's gonna look like hell, so why worry?

When this mindset clicked in her mind, she decided to go absolutely crazy. She convinced herself that it was going to suck no matter what, so it might as well leave a statement, right?

It is now just a few minutes left of work. Rin grumbles to herself in hatred toward her boss, and it didn't go unnoticed. Kagome's eyebrows rose in response to the words "Sesshomaru" and "cat toy".

"Rin," Kagome lay a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Rin starts to rant. "This is one of Pops' craziest plans, yet."

"Figured it out, huh?" Kagome grins.

"I appreciate the opportunity to give me a job to earn money, but I have no idea what I am doing or why I am here. I am not a professional. I swear I feel like I am being recorded or something. It all feels like a joke."

"Chill out. Stop for a moment. Take a break." Kagome pulls her away from her desk. You have been at this for five hours, now. Did you ever stop, even if only to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." That is a lie.

"I didn't ask." Kagome leans in on one hip.

"I-I forgot my lunch." That is also a lie.

"We have a cafeteria."

"I'm just... focused on getting this done on time."

"Yes, but you can't push yourself out like that. You'll crash and burn. You need nourishment."

This is starting to get frustrating for Rin. "Okay," she looks up to her friend. "I'll go get some water or something, sound good?"

"There you go. Your break was supposed to be two hours ago, you know." Kagome rubs her friends' shoulders to help her relax. "I know that Sesshomaru can get annoying, but he doesn't give you anything that you can't handle." She tries to reassure her friend. "He obviously sees potential in you. And do the bare minimum this time. It wasn't cool that he dropped this information on you on a Friday."

"Yeah but Pops-"

"Pops can recommend someone, but he can't hire them." Inuyasha adds. This information causes Rin to settle down a little.

Kagome continues. "Sesshomaru makes the final call, and that says something if you're standing here, right now."

Inuyasha adds with a chuckle. "Yeah, don't let fluffy butt get the best of ya. He ain't worth it."

"Yeah. It's just your first day," Sango says, "and you're kicking serious ass."

Kagome continues. "Yeah. Once you get out of here, you can get home and relax. Maybe take a hot bath, eat some comfort food... Watch a movie..."

"Sleep," Miroku says with a laugh as he wraps his arm around Sango.

Rin nods in agreement with her best smile. Those all seem like nice ideas, but what does she have to go home to? She doesn't have food, doesn't have hot water, or clean water for that matter... Doesn't have a television- she doesn't even have a bed. All she has is a few blankets and a phone. _'These guys don't realize how good they have it.'_ she thinks to herself.

"And we don't have to come in until 10 on Saturdays! I love the weekend!" Inuyasha voices his opinion.

"Finally the night to sleep in." Kagome says with a sigh.

"Or go out." Sango says with a knowing grin.

"Yeah, wanna go out tonight, Rin?" Kagome asks with a hopeful smile. "We can celebrate your first day on the job."

"Yeah. It's been a long time since we have had a night to ourselves." Inuyasha is game.

"What's this about a party?" Miroku steps in.

As they make plans, she starts to become worried about this. No one knows where she lives other than Pops. She has no money, no vehicle, nothing. She lives on a poor side of town. Her closest bathroom is the 24 hour convenience store at the corner of her street for Christ's sake. She can't do that to people.

"Guys... Guys." she says, quieting their conversation. "That is extremely generous of you, but I think I am just going to head home, tonight." Her words cause everyone to groan in disappointment. But before anyone can retaliate, many phone timers go off saying the day was done and it was time to get the hell out of here. As everyone packs to leave for the day, Rin continues to work hard on her piece.

"Rin?" Kagome asks, putting on her jacket.

"It's alright Kagome. I really want to get this right. And I am not turning it in until it's perfect. We can go out next Friday." she smiles reassuringly. Kagome is reluctant to leave but Inuyasha's constant calls were enough to leave Rin alone within her work.

But not without a little divine intervention from Kagome.

A few minutes go by and the room is stunningly quiet. Rin hasn't been able to concentrate this much all damn day. As Pops walks in declaring that the day was done with celebratory cheers, Rin motioned that she was not, and that she would take the bus when she was through.

"That's fine. I can wait." He says

"No, you can not wait." Rin looks to him, "Did you forget what you promised you would do for your wife tonight?"

Pops' eyes grow in realization. He gasps in surprise. "Damn." He eyes her, thinking that his wife tells her too much personal information, mainly because his date with his wife puts a damper on his original plan to take her home. "What would I do without you, Rin?"

"Die by the hands of your wife." She grins.

"Atta girl." He grins faithfully losing this battle of the dreaded bus ride home. He hates having her take the bus. It takes hours to get her home, and she has to make four different stops. But he allows it for now as he leaves her to work.

Her focus clicks back on target, so much so that she didn't see that Pops had made a small stop in his son's office. She entered the zone and started a pattern that was too good to break. She was almost done with the finishing touches before someone decided to lightly lay a hand upon her shoulder.

The touch is light as a feather. It gently tickles in the slightest and leaves a spark as its place. Right as she feels the touch, she immediately feels the same jolt of electricity as she did earlier in the morning with a certain warm breath down the bare neck. Her heart skipped a beat, her eyes lost their focus, and she completely zones out of her work.

"Ms. Tamiko," Sesshomaru's voice calls her last name with vibrancy. The hand disappears way too soon for Rin's liking as she sees the frustratingly handsome man circle around her to stand in front of her work desk. "It's time to give me what you have." he says in a... kinder voice. Rin looks into the cool color of his eyes and sees the most mesmerizing sight. Something that she cannot un-see.

' _God he's gorgeous. And he knows it, too, damn it.'_ She mentally slaps herself out of some down right devilish thoughts and she forces her eyes away to turn into the work. Pushing up her glasses she returns to her reading. "I am almost finished. Give me a little more time-"

"I gave you more than twelve hours to finish this assignment. Can you not handle that much?" His voice teases the air with that annoying humor again.

She continued to work. "You gave me eleven hours and fifty-five minutes to complete this assignment, as well as all of the other work that is expected of me as your _secretary_ , and you give everyone else five days a week. So I would greatly appreciate it if you gave me just a little more time on this assignment, if you please." It's her turn to look at him with her own kind of intensity from above the rim of her glasses, much like a librarian would.

Pleased with her rebuttal, he silently nods at her and returns to his office to continue working.

It really didn't take her long to finish what she needed to get done. She just needed to proofread a few more articles and she was more than done. So about thirty minutes later she walked into his office to see him finalizing everything to send to his father for release in the morning. There is a timer set for _The Omoiyari News_. All of their information will be shared exactly at midnight on Saturday morning.

No words are said between the two. He just kindly grasped onto the physical copy of her section and sticks it in a file like a bookmark. Looking at her dying phone, she sees that it's around 8:30 p.m. Just enough time to catch the last bus. Since she believes that she is done, she starts to walk out.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"Home, sir." She does not care what he has to say about it. "I'm tired." ' _And hungry. If I make the bus in time, I guess I can hit up the convenience store.'_

"I'm sure you are. You have had a trying day." He says neatly stacking everything before picking it up. "But you're not finished yet." He adds as he motions to her to follow him. Throwing her head back in exhaustion she follows his command and goes wherever he goes. It isn't until they get to the foyer of the large building that she sees the place is nearly empty, leaving a secretary here and a custodian there.

"Wait here, please." He gently commands.

She can only follow orders as she sees that he is headed to the same room that has his father's name on the window. As the time draws later, she starts to worry about what he needs her to do. Her bus will be up the street in 10 minutes, and it's the last one of the night. She won't be able to get home.

But she stays diligent...

Very diligent.

Excruciatingly so.

Come on.

It had been exactly another 10 minutes until he had returned with empty hands. And Rin is fuming. He can see a very sour look upon her face.

"Try not to look too happy to be here, Ms. Tamiko." He comments on the darkened disposition upon her face. She doesn't respond. Truthfully, she is having a hard time keeping her composure. Uncaring as to what made her mood change so suddenly, he only waves for her to follow, yet again, as they leave the building. When the building is secure, they start to walk under a nighttime sky.

"You seem a little tense." He mentions as they walk across the empty street.

"What is it that you so _desperately_ needed me for SIR?" She asks bitterly.

"Did I do something to upset you, Ms. Tamiko?" He asks as they arrive at a very nice and expensive foreign vehicle.

"You made me miss my bus." She avoids looking in his direction as she close to tears. There is nothing like the lovely concoction of hatred and sorrow.

"I know." He opens his door to invite her in.

She slowly looks to him with an even more bitter face. "Your father-"

"It's time to unwind a little." He remains calm with a kinder disposition, this time around. He gently waves as an indication for her to enter the car.

His voice causes her face to soften a bit. "You? Unwind?"

"It's difficult to imagine, I know." He responds.

Her brow quips. "Why are you being... nice?" She asks as if she knows the difference between the mood on his face.

"We're off the clock," He smoothly replies. She sighs a heavy sigh, indicating that she knows exactly what is going on.

"He doesn't know when to stop, does he?" She shakes her head as she refers to Pops.

"He's a cheeky bastard." Sesshomaru adds with a sly grin.

Standing, unsure of herself, she shakes every thought from her mind and gives in to her smallest desire. She silently accepts the invitation and slides in. Once he is in himself, he starts up the expensive vehicle with the smoothest vibrating purr that will make anyone's hair stand on end. Looking at him, he only motions to put on her seat belt and to hold on tightly.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**


	4. This Is NOT a Date

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

To Rin's surprise, the ride to the best sushi place in town was not as awkward as she thought it would be. She figured there would be nothing to say, with the fact that they just met yesterday, and it wasn't in the best way possible. But the music was nice. He likes it loud, with the bass vibrating the seats. She likes it louder, to drown out her plagued thoughts. With that, they found out that they have at least one thing in common. Sticking with context of music, they shared their favorite artists and genres, and found that they both have quite similar tastes. Stopping at the restaurant, they both unwind a little as he helps her out like any gentleman would.

The ride was not very long, but they ended up on a side of town that Rin didn't recognize. There were few places to park, but people were out everywhere going from one bar to another on their respective Friday night dates. The sushi place is small, but private, mood lit and comfortable. Getting a booth in a corner away from the crowd, Rin rests her head upon her hand as she drinks sparkling water from a wine glass and he drinks a well-aged wine.

"You can have a glass of wine, you know."

"Nah," she dismisses. "Not much of a drinker."

"That's why you have that annoying pep in your step." He cooly responds as he fights the urge to grin.

"At least I have a sense of humor." Rin replies.

"I have a sense of humor." Sesshomaru says, his brow all bunched in the middle of his forehead. "It just wouldn't acquire to your taste."

"Prove it." Rin challenges.

"Okay," he starts, "why did Sally fall off the swing?"

Rin crosses her arms. This ought to be good. "Why?"

"Because she has no arms or legs."

Rin's jaw drops instantly. "What?"

"Knock, knock," Sesshomaru keeps going.

This further Rin's utter confusion. "Uhh-Who's there?"

"Not Sally."

Rin's jaw drops even further down. Even worse, she tries very hard not to smile in response. "That's horrible." She struggles to say.

"Sure it is," He grins as he eats a bite of the appetizer.

Beyond the talk of music and work plans for the upcoming week, their conversation starts to wind down with their mutual exhaustion. Rin isn't used to keeping up with conversation. She doesn't have many friends other than the ladies at the childcare and the kids. She also comes home to no one but a cat, and college is out of the question at the moment. Although, when she is spoken to, she is as lively as possible, at least she usually is, but not tonight, though. She isn't interested in trying to impress Sesshomaru, especially with her apparently annoying pep in her step. She figures that the damage has already been done with his first impression of her and honestly, she is too tired to care.

Just look at her first impression of him.

At least this is what she keeps telling herself.

It was as if he read her mind, he that he decides to further their conversation. "So," he asks as he picks up his glass. "Is there a Mr. Rin Tamiko?" He cocks an eyebrow with the smallest grin. She looks away with a small chuckle as she straightens her glasses.

"No, sorry." She refrains from making eye contact. "Surprisingly, there isn't much action in childcare, and high school was full of idiots," she says, taking a drink of her water.

"Parents said no?" He speculates.

Rin scoffs with a severe eye roll as she leans back. This sudden action catches Sesshomaru slightly off guard. "My mother was all for it. She always-" she thought heavily on her mother. Sesshomaru is quick to catch her slightly pained expression. "She's... not something I want to talk about."

"What about your father?" He asks without thinking. He is rather chatty tonight, isn't he?

Again, she rolls her eyes at the thought of him. "I wouldn't know. I don't know him." Her lewd temper is a clear indication of her feelings toward her parents. Sesshomaru is heavily set with her words. "And before you ask, my mother passed away three years ago. I don't want that to be one of those awkward things..." She trails off. She is an open book tonight. She doesn't know if it's the exhaustion of the day, or... the exhaustion of it all being bottled up.

"My apologies," he slowly says in a kinder manner. "Losing a mother... It's a difficult burden to bear." She looks up to him as his words hit her ear. His eyes are always so intense, regardless of the mood that he is in. His voice sounded so sincere, as well as the meaning behind it. Rin thinks that perhaps he has lost a mother, as well?

Rin slowly inhales as she closes her eyes to the silence between them. She needs a little bit of a reset as she releases her breath. "But now I have this new boss, and he and his father concocts evil plans to hold me hostage at sushi restaurants so I don't take the bus home." She smiles.

Her sudden change in tone threw him through a loop as she suddenly started to bring humor into the mix. He gradually understands her desire to change the subject. "And I have a loud mouthed secretary with an annoying pep in her step that doesn't even like alcohol."

She tries to look insulted. "Now that I'm stuck with these two boys, I barely have time for a relationship to blossom for there to be a Mr. Rin Tamiko, much less have any time for my cat." She changes the mood with a smart and knowing look on her face.

"Well, I don't know about that." He voice becomes rather low and a tad more playful as he readjusts himself in his seat. "You say you have no time, yet here you are," he says as a waiter brings out their meals, "on a date," his eyes spark with more of a playful intensity, "with me."

Her eyes bulge. "A date? No- I couldn't call this a date." She can't seem to shake the nervousness from her chuckle at such an outrageous comment.

"Why not?" He gently leans in, his grin growing.

Rin's back remains firmly up against the booth they sit in. "Well, for one, it should involve the actual implication of both parties knowing that it is a date." She frantically speaks. "And there needs to be a level of attraction in there, too." She continues to avoid eye contact.

"So, you don't find me attractive?" His smile does not go away.

"I...Well-It-um..." _'Come on. Think of something!'_ "I-Well... What...What would your wife think of that-" ' _NO!'_ She immediately bites down on her lower lip. Way to put your foot in your mouth, Rin!

Sesshomaru's disposition completely changes to something foreign, but Rin can feel that it is not a good feeling. "I'm not married,"

She stumbles to answer. "Yeah, I know. I'm... sorry." His eyes lower in irritation at the very idea that she would know anything about that.

"What do you know?" His voice is darker, now, and deservingly so.

Rin trembles. "I-I'm sorry- I-"

"Do not apologize." His done remains dark. "I brought this upon myself. Tell me what you know." His repetition causes more irritation to stir. "Now."

Rin's nerves cause her to visibly shake. "I-I just know that you were in a relationship with the person before me, but that's it." Her eyes look pained by her ability to remind him of pain. "Listen. I talk a lot when I'm nervous. Sometimes I'll say things to fill the space and sometimes I can't control what comes out of me. It's kind of like a nervous tick. I'm sorry."

He gently sighs as he falls back into his own seat. Losing his appetite, he lowers his utensils and takes another good long sip of his wine. "She is not something that I wish to talk about." He uses her words from before.

"No, please. You don't have to. That's your business." Rin holds her hands out in defense. "People talk, but I try not to listen. Frankly, the less I know, the better."

He takes a good hard swallow of the rest of the liquid in his cup, but declines another as a waiter offers more. His intensity can be felt through the entire room, so much so, that Rin can't help but to look into his eyes. They are so dark and clouded, now. She can see the slightest tint of sadness in them. He holds his face of apathy well.

The conversation comes to a staggering halt as they both dwell into the words that have been said. She forces herself to look away. This is one staring contest that she is willing to lose. She can almost feel how tense he is as he remembers everything- all things from his past, and a difficult reminder of his future. Rin continues to eat. She wouldn't be eating if she wasn't desperate for food. Looking in Sesshomaru's direction she could see the admiration he had for his previous relationship. Although he didn't physically show it, she could see it in his eyes that it did, indeed, hurt him as he started to space out in his thoughts.

Now the real loneliness starts to set in for Rin. She is now alone with her own horrid thoughts of what she had just done to him. She sees his trance in the abyss of his thoughts and can't stand the silence. She- she just can't. After another short silence, Rin couldn't contain the thought that lingered in her mind. Just just as she starts to speak, he does, too.

"Thank you for your honesty." His voice is suddenly heard.

She blinks in disbelief as her gaze glides back to his pained expression in those sunset colored eyes.

"And for your respect of my privacy," he stares at his food, "Frankly, it's ridiculous that I did not lead that example, this evening." He catches her eyes again. "My sincerest apologies."

Every time he looks into her eyes, it almost feels as if he digs into her soul just a little bit more. That apology was sincere enough for Rin's heart to skip a beat. She can tell he meant his words.

"Mr. Inutakahashi-"

"Sesshomaru," He interrupts her. "We are off the clock, and I do not answer to my father's name." He finally eats the serving of food in his hands.

"Neither does he," Rin mumbles to herself. What is up with this family and informality?

He repeats himself. "Sesshomaru."

She avoids using any title as she continues. "Listen, I think you and I might have gotten off on the wrong foot, yesterday." She admits as she wipes her hands on the cloth in her lap. "I really feel like we can make this... temporary thing work with that respect." She finally says with a stronger voice. She is getting better at this. She says something, expecting an answer. And she doesn't feel the need to fill the silence.

"Trust," he suddenly speaks, filling her ears with velvet. "is a hard thing to come by." he adds, dabbing his mouth with a napkin from his lap. "You will have much on your plate, and much of it will be things that will affect both of our lives." He looks at her with a dark truth.

"Trust isn't something to be demanded, Mr. Inut-" his eyes darken in her direction. "Trust and respect is earned. From either side, _Sesshomaru_." Boy, that sure felt weird for Rin to say. "But we should also treat each other the way we'd like to be treated."

He huffs at the teachable moment. "I do not need a class in etiquette, Ms. Tamiko-"

"Rin." Her voice stands strong with her name. Her eyes shift with her own darkened intensity at Sesshomaru's expense. "I am not my mother."

Sesshomaru's eyes flicker with the slightest bit of amusement, quicker than even Rin could see. "As you wish, Rin."

The verberation in his voice strikes Rin's ears with a force that is unfamiliar to her. Such a sensation causes a slight breath to stagger from her lips, too quiet even for Sesshomaru's ears to hear.

Grabbing her purse, she checks her phone for the time... _'12:06 a.m. Oh my God.'_

"We've been here for more than 3 hours?" She whispers as she looks up to see him accepting a check from the attentive waiter. Double-taking the check, she sees the size of the bill... and it's almost enough to make her faint.

No... It will make her faint...

_'That's more than I make in a day...'_

"Oh God-I cannot let you pay for all that," she says, grabbing her wallet to give him something. Anything.

"Put it away."

"Mr.-"

"Ms. Tamiko," he interrupts her, relishing in her frustration. "Might I remind you that we are off the clock." She scoffs. He must be his father's twin.

"Sesshomaru..?" It feels so weird saying his name to Rin. "I _cannot_ let you-"

"Already done," he says as the waiter picks up the check with his credit card.

"But-"

"No," his eyes mean it. "That is an order from your boss."

She narrows her eyes at him, growling at him in resentment.

He is not affected by her interpretation of a threatening attitude. "If it will make you sleep tonight, I can make it a tax write off as a business dinner." He stands and offers her a hand.

Taking it, she continues. "Yeah, a whole ten minutes out of the three hours we were here."

"Doesn't matter," he shrugs, "we talked about work, did we not?"

She cocks an eyebrow, "Sort of,"

"That counts." She says no more as they readied to exit the, now, stupid expensive restaurant so he can take her home.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The ride to her apartment complex was quite a lot longer than it took to get to the sushi bar. They continued to discuss minor things like his father, and the childcare. The music wasn't as loud, and it consisted of more calming music that made Rin extremely sleepy. As she gives directions to her home, Sesshomaru starts to mentally question where she lived. The deeper he drove into her neighborhood, the more he questioned her living conditions. It was definitely in a poorer part of town with weathered down buildings and homeless people on various street corners. Some of the homes and apartments look broken down and almost unlivable, and trash was everywhere. He even admits to himself that he feels bad for calling her ragged and messy. He now understands why his father asked him to take her home tonight. He had no idea that she was in such a bad position.

"You live here?" he asks in a quiet tone.

Rin deeply inhales as her face burns a bright red. Becoming extremely embarrassed by the tone of his voice alone, she can only speak the truth.

"Yes," she whispers, "since my mother passed away, this is all I have." She stares out the window to see the familiar homes. "It's all I can afford." She doesn't even look in his direction with how embarrassed she is, now. "Now you know why I am so adamant about taking myself home." It was bad enough that Pop's knows, and probably even Izayoi since they're married and probably tell each other everything, but she feels as though she is in a nightmare now that Sesshomaru knows. What does he think of her, now? He can't be seen with someone so low down the human food chain. Will he even continue to let her work for him?

But now he also knows why his father is so adamant about her getting home safely.

No other words were said as he turned into her apartment complex. The silence is killing Rin, but she is so speechless, it just buries itself deep within the pit of her stomach. Insisting to walk her to her door, he gets out, not wanting her to walk in there alone. She feels as though she can't even breathe a word to refuse his offer.

Emotions finally shift in a more positive note as a familiar black cat meows in a purr as he finds his owner after a long day of hunting and exploring. Feeling the rub of her cat on her leg, she says her hellos by petting her hungry friend with such wonderful love and affection. Seeing her cat makes her smile in a way Sesshomaru had not seen before now. As she looks back to Sesshomaru, he catches...

...Wow.

He catches the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen.

"Thank you, again, Sesshomaru," she smiles an oddly breathtaking smile. Rin does not see the severe change in Sesshomaru's eyes as her attention is pulled back to the feline in her arms. "Despite the rough start, it is nice to meet you." Her smile remains.

He has the sudden urge to...

He shoves his thoughts to the back of his head. With a swift blink, he is back to his emotionless self. "Your cat looks hungry," he says, taking a nonchalant step back to his car.

He...

He can't.

Giggling, she agrees with his statement. Such a sound sends little warning signals to his brain. "Yeah, one bowl a day just doesn't cut it-" she looks up to him as he suddenly becomes an absolutely mesmerizing sight for her.

There is something new in his eyes... It's always his eyes. They are the most gentle they had been for the entirety of the evening. Gentle and...

No...

She can't.

He...

He wants...

She wants...

*sigh*

Managing to close his eyes, he pulls his gaze away from her.

"Tomorrow morning, 10 a.m." is all he can muster for himself before he walks away without looking back. Walking away wish haste, he gets in his car to just get away from her.

Rin was left, dumbfounded standing along at her doorstep with a racing heart and a very confused mind.

***meow***

_'What just happened?'_

***meow***

Her eyelids flutter as she blinks herself back into reality.

Shaking her head, she pulls her house key from her purse. Quickly unlocking, she makes it in her home with her cat and closes the door with a few locks to follow. With her back up against the door frame, she can barely stand.

"What just happened?" she asked herself out loud, this time, as she holds her head.

As Sesshomaru gets in his car he sits there in utter silence. He leans his head back on his head rest and looks through his shaded sunroof to see nothing but the crescent moon above. Deeply inhaling, he starts his car with haste and races away from this godforsaken side of the city.

Filling her cat's bowl, Rin jumps at the sudden sound of the very loud roar of a vehicle as it races out of her complex. Deeply inhaling, she kicks off her shoes and plops down on her make-shift bed. Goosebumps arise on her skin as the loud roar of the car fades into nothing.

Her mind fills with images of what _could_ have happened tonight... She gently falls into a deep sleep with those sinful, regretful, terrible... _wonderful_ thoughts.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**


	5. Editor's Choice

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_***beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, bee-*** _

Oh how Rin just loved the sound of her alarm in the morning. She floats in and out of consciousness, and there are those that say that this is the best time to dream.

She awakens in a groggy state, sleepily yawning away as she stretches her arms as if she were a cat. Struggling to keep her eyes open, she flips the switch on top of her radio to play some music to get the gears working in her mind. But much to her dismay, an upbeat and happy song starts playing to annoy the non-morning person such as herself.

OH great. Just what she needed- cheesy and idiotic love songs to start her lovely day, and after her last night..?-

Wait...

What?

Sitting in bed, without a care in the world, she stares into one of her blank walls only for... unique images to replay behind her eyes. She sees nothing but...

_...Our bodies mold,_

_our hands intertwine,_

_we swiftly bind as one._

_The music floods our soul,_

_vibrating our surroundings,_

_sucks us in,_

_melting as do the strings_

_of a Violin._

_Our movements are clean,_

_Passion so not..._

_Love is so dark,_

_so dark, I see nothing._

_Nothing..._

_But feel everything._

_He grabs my hips,_

_holds my lips,_

_... I'm in flight!_

_Trusting our every muscle_

_as he holds me;_

_binds me._

_Drenched in generosity._

_Perfect movements,_

_perfect pitch,_

_forced together..._

_Become one..._

" _OH_... my god-" She holds her hand to her lips in shock of her feverish dream. She doesn't have much to say about last night's lament as she looks to the time on her radio to see that she doesn't have much time to get ready for work. She slept through her alarm! AGAIN! "Shit!" she shouts, shaking her head back to reality. Her eyes grow twice their size and she jumps out of bed to get ready for the day, secretly happy she can focus on something else besides...

_Passion so hot-_

_Love so dark-_

When Rin is late for work her morning ritual consists of a P.T.A wash with some hygiene wipes, spray-in shampoo, and getting a frozen pork bun from the freezer to heat up when she gets to work. After seeing what everyone else wore to work yesterday, she decided to wear something a little more comfortable, yet still maintaining an elegant and professional look. Her attitude starts to ease more and more, and before she knew it, she was humming at each cheesy love song on the radio with a little smile to match.

_The music floods our soul,_

_vibrating our surroundings,_

_sucks us in,_

_melting as do the strings_

_of a Violin._

Her lonesome morning had quickly flown by and before she knew it, Pops was already waiting for her outside. After kissing her cat goodbye, she opens the door for Ah-Un to run for the day. Running behind him, she grabs her shoes by the door and is greeted by the familiar vehicle.

She wanted today to be a good day.

She just couldn't let the emotions from last night's dream go to waste, now could she?

Getting to work was half the morning fun after having a most interesting conversation with Pops on last night's events. He pleaded guilty to being responsible for Sesshomaru's random act of kindness to get her home. And after her playful scolding, she tries to tell him that she is just fine with at least finding her way home, since he gave her no choice in getting to work by other than himself.

"Pops-"

"Nope."

"You-"

"Nuh-uh-"

"But I-"

"Nope."

Rin groans at his stubbornness. As Pops is about to chuckle, some police lights suddenly came on from the vehicle behind him.

"What?" Rin sees the lights in her mirror to see an officer wants to pull them over. "Were you speeding?" Rin asks in confusion.

"No. I'm not sure what is going on." Pops eyes are determined and professional. Pulling off of his exit, he finds a side road and tries to find a spot free of obstructing traffic.

Pulled over, the car is very quiet and concerned. What was Pops doing that was so wrong? He wasn't speeding. Maybe his tags are out? Rin remembers something like that when she would hear Pops and Izayoi talk about their vehicles, and Rin doesn't know enough about cars to warrant any other possibilities. She just sits very silently, nervous as hell.

Rolling down the window, Rin looks directly forward and stays as still as possible, with the exception of the visible shake of fear.

"Good morning, Officer,"

"Hello sir, may I please have your license and registration?"

"Absolutely." Pops gently nods, "Excuse me Rin," he says pointing to the glove compartment for her to move her legs to the side. Getting the information needed, the cop walks back to his car to review it.

"What's going on?" Rin asks.

"Checkpoint, most likely," Pops says, "the police are unpredictable when it comes to picking out their targets." This does not sit well with an already nervous Rin. "Don't worry about it. I didn't do anything wrong. We will be fine." He finishes as the policeman returns to the car window.

"My apologies, Mr. Inutakahashi," The policeman gives Pops information back to him. "You may be on your way."

"May I ask why I was pulled over today, sir?" Pops question carries such charisma with it.

"There was a call about someone picking someone else up in a vehicle similar to this one, you know- with whores and whatnot." The policeman sees the well dressed woman in the passenger seat. Rin's heart swells in a very sudden and very angry sadness. She fights tears, waiting until the policeman leaves, at least. "But I can see a mistake was made. Wrong vehicle, boys." The cop speaks on the walkie-talkie that was connected to his vest.

Pops is more perplexed than offended, mainly because he can't believe what is happening. He looks to see Rin struggling to keep her composure. Seeing her so upset makes him furiously angry.

"Have a good day, sir." The policeman gives a half-assed solute.

"Yep." Pops says driving away before the policeman has time to walk away.

Now the tears start to roll.

The rest of the ride is brutally quiet, with Pops trying to avoid letting his anger drive him, he doesn't have the capacity to try to make her feel better until they get to the parking lot of the station.

Rin is sobbing, but she has gotten good at keeping them silent when she is around other people. Rin is good at blending in with the background and staying out of the spotlight. She can turn invisible any time she chooses. That is why the bus is so good for her. She can cry and weep on her own without anyone trying to see if she is okay. The world doesn't care, she learned that long ago. But at least she is able to survive it, if only by barely staying afloat.

What the policeman said sent Rin back to a very dark place, a place that haunts her memories and turns her dreams into her own personal hell. Pops was grateful that the music was on and filled the silence for Rin. He immediately turns into the station's parking lot and parks at the tail end to give Rin time to calm herself before going inside.

"Hey, Rin-"

"I'm good." She chokes through a cry. She wipes her eyes as she sees the building in front of her. Seeing it seems to make her feel a little better. Sharply inhaling, she nods her head as she steadies her breathing. "Let's go. I could use the distraction." She looks dead ahead, for she fears that she will start crying if she were to look at anyone in the face right now. But she needs to stop before she meets up with Sesshomaru. They went far enough with their personal lives last night. She refuses to add on to that.

As they stride up to the work building, they walk into a group of confused people wondering where Sesshomaru had gone. Rin stays to herself, trying to blend into the background.

Pops proceeds to tell everyone that, due to some unsettling business, Sesshomaru will be taking a personal leave of absence and Pops will be filling in for him today. As everyone gets in their sections, Rin sat at her desk with an uneasy feeling all of a sudden. Not a sickly feeling, but an uneasy one for sure. She wondered what it was that Sesshomaru had to deal with this morning. She tries not to let it affect her as she turns on her computer.

"Rin!" Kagome calls as she jogs up to Rin's desk.

"Morning," she says in a tired voice.

"Long night?" Kagome asks with a little nudge.

"Actually, yeah. And not the best morning, either." Rin opens her browser to start reading through the news sections of _The Omoiyari News_ website.

"Well, you rocked that Art and Culture section. It was the first one that I just had to look at and it was so GOOD!" Kagome sings as she waltzes away leaving her hint for Rin to take.

She immediately goes to her section to see one hell of a page. It was her idea, but fully realized. It was well integrated within the news around it, and they were even able to tie in one of their charities to give the people she found even more exposure. Was this all Sesshomaru's work?

Rin guesses there is a reason why he is arguably the best Editor in the media industry.

As they all have about an hour to read, the whole team comes together and talks about what they have done right and what they can do to improve their section in any way. It was something that _The Omoiyari News_ team does every Saturday. It builds team skills, speech skills, and a perfect amount of humility. It was the perfect chance for Rin to get to know everyone and in a correct way, this time. The best part was the lack of Sesshomaru's eyes on her to make her nervous.

The endless congratulations on the "Editor's Choice" section was a little jarring, though. Everyone keeps saying that they didn't know that she could write like that, and were so excited to see it. Not knowing what anyone was talking about, she turned to this new section that had been added on a few months ago.

Editor's Choice had been created a few month's back as a way for people to know what makes Sesshomaru, as the main Editor, think and tick. It is an extremely prestigious opportunity to be on his own personal section, because everyone who checks in on Saturdays reads it. Being the most popular news media all around made for a curious crowd as they were growing in numbers, and the people wanted some insight on who was behind it.

It took a long time for Sesshomaru to come to this conclusion, but after years of begging, he gave into some of the fan-service of his readers and thus "Editors Choice" was created. "Editor's Choice" did come with a price though. if you wanted to know what the Editor of _The Omoiyari News_ had to say, you had to pay a small fee to help them donate to the various charities that they donate to every year. Only the real fans of _The Omoiyari News_ get to see what Sesshomaru personally has to say.

And she was "Editors Choice"?!

WHY!?

Grasping the paper off her desk, she opens to it and sees...

Her essay.

_*gasp*_

**Like the Speed of the Wind**

**By: Rin Tamiko***

Her eyes grow in disbelief. The words that she was reading on the screen, were indeed, a part of her essay.

Her PUBLISHED essay!

He...

As the day came to a close, everyone gradually left for the day to enjoy their Saturday lunch, but Rin just stayed there and started at the published essay on her screen.

"I...I can't believe he-" she couldn't finish her thought. She had never been noticed by anyone. No one had ever seen any potential in her writings. No one had ever seen anything in her...

It was-

It felt...

Nice.

Pops approaches her and stands next to her. He gives her a minute to read the rest of the "Editors Choice" section and then points to a personal note that had been written about her at the bottom.

_"In today's society, very few hold the virtue of simplicity. Simplicity is the thought and the grasp of what one can sense with more than their eyes, and grasp holds on to something that no one else can touch. People today are in an endless rut, living on cruise control and walking with closed eyes, completely senseless to what is around them. Yet there are those select few out there that can maintain the special Simplicity that is used to make people stop and listen to, not only what these very few have to say, but to listen to what is around them. "Like the Speed of the Wind", By: Rin Tamiko is full of Simplicity, yet her talent is infused with that unique virtue in a way that helps us understand and sense what we cannot."_

Rin was utterly speechless. She reread and reread his note over again to make sure that what she was reading was actually true. No one had ever given her such an amazing compliment before.

She was just critiqued by one of the most influential Editors around the world.

She could just pass out.

And... he isn't here for her to say thank you.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Back at the childcare, on a nice and sunny afternoon, Rin is left, with a large request, to nap duty again. This was Rin's favorite time of day. It was her time to think. Setting up the cots for nap time gave her personal space and a moment to let her mind wonder as the cots, sheets, and pillows were spread. Holding a wool blanket, she remembers can't help the flashes of memories of what it was like living with her mother.

She remembers the things she did to her, both good and bad.

She remembers the teddy bear she got for her birthday once. It was a special bear that knelt down and said the night time prayer. It was a special gift that she got, the only gift she got. Birthdays weren't a thing in her household.

She also remembered the fights that would end up with a slap across the face.

She also remembers the pair of shoes that she got for Christmas one year. It was all that her mother could afford, and even that was an expensive one. The only reason why Rin got that expensive gift was because they had to use her old shoes as firewood and the school wouldn't let her attend without them.

And the best thing that Rin remembered were the endless nights that she would be sleeping alone as a child hungry and scared on the nights when her mother never came home. That happened a lot with Rin growing up. Her mother was rarely home at night. She was off... making money for them in the streets.

Then she remembered when her mother made her start making her own money.

When there weren't gunshots and screaming happening outside her door, it would be really quiet in the house. They never had much, it really was an eat or be eaten kind of world. Rin hated her life, so much that she would spend all of her time studying as best she could so she could get out of there for good.

Her mother wasn't a fan of the idea when she read Rin's plans to leave in her journal.

Things only got worse after that.

It wasn't a glamorous life, but hey, she had a bed, right?

She had several beds.

She never even knew her father. She doesn't even know his name. She would always ask about her father, and her mother would never answer. Rin doesn't know a thing about him. But, as far as Rin is concerned, she doesn't have one. What kind of father doesn't see his own child, anyway? What kind of father would want to?

It's that kind of past that constantly confuses Rin now. Today she is living alone, she pays rent, buys food, clothing... Her mother is dead. Rin isn't used to being treated the way that Pops and his family treat her. Izayoi asks how she is doing, fills her up on lunch, and pays her more than she should for a paycheck. Pops won't even let her speak to him formally, he hugs her, and even got her _another_ job because she really needed it. Rin isn't even family and she is treated like royalty. It's weird. It doesn't feel right. It's odd to have random people that she has only known a few years treat her like this.

She figures that she will never get used to it, but that's not entirely a bad thing, right? It's not terrible to have someone look out for your well being. Actually, it's really nice.

But what if they tire of her?

Like her father.

Or her mother after a long night's work?

She would never want that.

This isn't right.

She can't keep raising her hopes like this.

She can't accept anything from these people.

Rin was so deep within her own thoughts, she didn't even notice the man that stood in the doorway as he observed her routine of unfolding sheets and lying pillows in the cots. He watches her intently knowing that her mind is only half here and the other half is nowhere to be seen.

Her concentration was lost by a sudden shift on the floor. Turning she sees her... other boss.

Sesshomaru.

Pausing like a statue, she loses her voice.

"Mr. Inu-" he holds a hand up to her.

"I am not here to speak."

"Umm-well... Why are you here," she asks out of curiosity.

"I am here to observe."

"Observe...sir?"

"Correct,"

"Observe-"

"You," he is extremely blunt.

Her expression had something left to be desired. Looking to him, she hasn't seen him in a few days. Last time she saw him, he was walking her to her door-

No it wasn't...

Last time she saw him it was...

The fucking dream.

_He grabs my hips,_

_holds my lips,_

_... I'm in flight-_ **NO!**

She starts to blush just thinking about it.

_'But it-it was just.. Just a-a dream. Nothing more. Like he could show that much emotion. Pfft, right.'_

"Do you have a problem with that, Ms. Tamiko?" but that voice though. She would have melted at his voice if he didn't use her damned last name. Remembering that they were conversing, she only shakes her head no. "Good," and she slowly turns around to continue to finish her job in the room.

_'Yes. This is what I needed...'_

She finished her job with ease. She thinks that surely it must have been boring to watch her lay down beds. But he was all too intrigued with her to care. She hums to herself as she works. She works with a beat, and she is becoming more comfortable with him in the room. He doesn't sense as much tension, she works in a timely manner, and she looks lovely in a cardigan that wrapped around her in just the right way. He came here to observe her work ethic, see how quickly or correctly she did a job that she was told to do- at least that's what he keeps telling himself. So far, he has been pleased with the outcome.

But we shall see how well she performs under pressure.

"So, I take it that you read the news yesterday." He starts as he leans back upon the wall.

"Yes sir." She keeps ignoring him mentally. "I learned that we do interesting things on Saturdays. We read, talk about our feelings and call it a day," she says as she grabs the last cot from the closet, completely avoiding eye contact with him.

"Do you have an issue with how our Saturdays work, Ms. Tamiko?" Sesshomaru asks in a sensible manner.

Now she looks at him. Good. "No sir." Her eyes show her short tempered eyes. She deeply exhales, trying to ignore. "It was fine. Fun, even."

"Fun," he repeats her choice of description.

"Yeah." she eases with a small smile. "It was refreshing to talk with the people I worked with and see what goes on with a victorious week." He lets her worlds linger in the room. "I really learned a lot about them, and it's nice that people enjoy their job." She makes it sound as if it were the perfect place, and it is, for her.

"How... enlightening." he says with that stoic face.

"Until it came to the "Editor's Choice" section," she says out of nowhere as she starts to fold the left over blankets.

There it is. That's what he was waiting for.

"Did you not approve? Because I did." he says nonchalantly as she stood straight to face him square in the eye. There was a perfect silence in the room before she gained the courage to walk closer to him.

"You stole my writing." She simply says with eyes so enticing, it even makes Sesshomaru second guess himself. He looks at her, shocked that she would label him with such an atrocious word.

"Did I?"

"From right under my nose."

"Under your nose."

"I had no intention of showing that essay to anyone." She says looking away from his gaze.

"Weren't you going to submit it for University?"

"You took it off my desk for your own disposal." She backs him into a corner.

She works well under pressure.

There was another silence.

"Ms. Tamiko-"

"Rin." Her voice is sturdy and threatening.

He quirks a brow. How could he forget? "Rin," his voice grows deep within his throat, making his Adam's-apple ripple beautifully. Her senses grow at the sound, and she shrinks in fear of the sudden change in voice. He grows to his full height before continuing. "That piece of literature may have been sitting on your desk, but it was in my office, in my building, on my property, and it was written with the intent of artistic quality, quality that I deemed worthy. As far as I know, it was sitting at the desk whose job it was to find artistic talent and news to fit within their section. You had written something worthy of my attention, and if I believe it will sell, I will use it."

His eyes were almost cold with determination. Rin feels as if she shrinks into a mouse with the power of his words.

Worthy of his attention?

It was worthy of his attention?

Oh...

She remains serious, though her strength severely weakens. "It was still published without my permission." ' _Even though I about cried when I saw what you wrote about me. Why am I saying this to him?'_

"I do not _need_ your permission-" His voice is dangerously low now. She had nothing witty to say. He still backs her up in fear before she loses her balance as she trips over a cot. Falling, he grabs her hand and catches her mid-air, free from pain and a fall. After a moment of disorientation, he pulls her up right and pulls her very close so she can hear him clearly.

"You're welcome," he says with the smallest smirk as he leaves the room with an accomplished disposition.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **YES YOU DO SESSHOMARU. YOU IDIOT. YOU NEED PERMISSION. I dunno why I wrote him that way. *eyeroll***


	6. The Bar Scene

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It has been a few weeks since Rin's debut in _The Omoiyari News_ , and already, both of her jobs have become second nature to her. She is in a healthy pattern, gaining a steady income, and actually starting to save a little bit of money out of all of this craziness. For the first time Rin has been able to make it on her own and not really have to struggle. Sure, she still lives on a poor side of town, but with her first two weeks of pay, she got food in her home, she now has electricity for air and heat, and even splurged for a little fancy cat bed for her best friend. Next week she can afford a little end table and a cheap futon mattress, and her life will practically be made. Things are doing surprisingly well for her, and she has the Inutakahashi boys to thank for it.

Working here has been quite the blessing with, not only the pay, but for the new friends that she's made as well. Kagome has been like an older sister from the start, and Sango always makes things fun. Add the two obnoxiously funny slap-stick comedy boys, Inuyasha and Miroku, and Rin has an army at her side. It's as if her whole life is falling to place.

The feeling would recede when different interviewers would come for the position that she is supposed to be temping for. She had to be kind and attentive to the women that would come in and have their interview with Sesshomaru about being his assistant. Seeing this would send some down right confusing signals in her mind, and it would make her want to work harder, and do even more during the short time that she is there to help out.

It's interesting because it's almost as if the interviews would be a little shorter with each new interviewer. It is something that Rin really tries to ignore, she does have a job, and it needs to get done. She is doing a wonderful job at getting all of her articles done to a point where she starts to have time to spare. She uses her free time to keep Sesshomaru's appointments and other events organized, and what job that was.

Observing his life, Rin has come to the understanding that being his assistant now makes her a part of his life by having to know everything about it. Even though details are still sketchy on what his last assistant had done, there is enough red tape around the situation to choke a rhino. Restraining orders, court dates, appointments with lawyers, pink slips, you name it. Rin often wonders where he keeps all that emotion. Where does he hide it all? Kagome once told her that the reason why all the Inutakahashi boys have such long hair is because they're all full of secrets. Though Rin gets a little giggle from it, she still became worried for him. On the outside, he is as stoic as a Buddha statue, yet she knows that it's a whirlwind full of emotion underneath. She can just see it in his eyes alone. He can hide a lot from other people in his gorgeous face, but she can see things a little differently through those eyes.

Working closely with him has helped her read his body language. Since she has realized what he has been going through, she has been as respectful as she can be, with a dash of sweetness here and there. She sometimes leaves him a flower on his desk that she would see growing out in the summer air, or she would remember his favorite coffee and have it ready when he walked in the door. She wanted to do her best to make his day better, whether he noticed it or not. There was even a day where she sneaked into his office during his lunch break and organized everything in it. Things could be found in better places, papers were labeled, and the obvious trash was tossed. He did gently scold at her for touching anything in his office, but she knew he appreciated it.

It is now Friday, a perfect day to get bills in the mail and pointless phone calls about perfume and boat insurance. Fridays are absolutely insane in _The Omoiyari News_ station. The whole building hustles and bustles with final drafts from dozens of reporters submitting their pieces to the heads of the sections, dark rooms, papers flying everywhere, coffee drenched in sake, and the deadline at the end of the day. Rin is fortunate enough to swallow her pride and answer every stupid phone call that rang off the hook all freaking day, and was quite proud of her self to answer what sounded like a rather important one at some point.

It was an older woman on the phone requesting she speak to Sesshomaru Inutakahashi about an important event. She requested that it was urgent. And what does this mean for Rin? This means that poor Rin gets to disturb her boss on a Friday. _'Really lady?'_

Friday is the only day in which he is doing the most work. He is piecing every single detail into his paper and he is getting it ready for the release tonight. He has even shelled out some money and put an actual "Do Not Disturb" sign on his damn door. The first day that she started here was a Friday, and he had to be available, but every Friday after that, it was very clear that he is not to be messed with as he is finishing everything up. _'And this lady wants me to talk to him? Grr.'_

It's also been a few weeks since they have really spoken to one another. Sure, she would say her hello's and he would nod in response, but she hasn't had the opportunity to really talk to him, not since the night at the Sushi place. She really didn't want to impose on him, but she refuses to admit to herself that she wants to talk to the man. Doesn't he need someone to talk to with all the shit that is going down in his life?

Wouldn't anyone?

But, damn it, why does it have to be on a Friday?!

Knocking on his door, she peeks her head in to see him typing away at his computer.

"Sir," she asks in a meek voice, deeply regretting this very moment. His eyes travel from his screen to her chestnut colored eyes as he continues to speed through his typing like a champ. "There is a Mrs. Choi on line one that insists on speaking with you. She says that it is rather important, and inquires something about the "United Writing Foundation"?" half of Rin's body is peeking through his doorway at this point. His face looks very much unchanged with the same un-amusement to her news, yet his eyes were on fire with urgency.

"Sit down, please," he says in a calm demand. Doing what she was told, she gently sits as he pulls up the wired phone at his desk and clicks on line one to speak.

Rin sits as she gets to watch and listen to him speak to the woman on the phone, and even in a different language. He was already mesmerizing with her ability to watch him really use his editing skills one day on a bulletin board for a special charity event that was going to be hosted, soon. Once again, he was dressed casually, white collared shirt, unbuttoned just at the slightest with his collarbone gently indenting within the chest of his shirt, just enough to make a woman have dreams, as his long silver hair flowed behind him. With sleeves rolled up the arms, she could see the smallest veins stretched in concentration as they wrapped around his forearms.

Ugh. He was so handsome with the gentle sweat on his brow, his tantalizing sunset colored eyes, the tips of his canine's showing as the very slightest under his lips... and that baritone voice?

Damn.

Amidst her lovely distraction behind the grand oak desk, she tries to listen in on the one-sided conversation. She knows a fair amount of English, but she can read better than she could speak. She could only make out very little of what Sesshomaru was saying. But, for the love of God, what the hell in the "United Writing Foundation?"? All she heard was a bunch of "Mhmm's", "We are honored", and "Goodbye". The conversation was really short lived before he hung up and stood, while expecting Rin to do the same.

"Sir, what exactly is the "United Writing Foundation"?"

"Ms. Tamiko, please go and get my father from his office in the foyer. I would like to discuss this with everyone." he looks at her with a nod.

"Yes sir," and she is off practically running to her duty.

**O.o**

"Listen," Sesshomaru speaks as all of the Omoiyari team comes to a halt. Looking to his father and Rin, he continues. "It has come to my attention that we have been recognized at a well oiled establishment. We have been put on the spotlight by what some of you may know of as the "United Writing Foundation"." Almost immediately the whole place was buzzing with curiosity. "I had just received a call from a representative that we have been nominated for two awards." the buzzing started to grow within the room. "I was requested to represent _The Omoiyari News_ and accept "The Black Ink" award, and the "World Editor of the Year" award." everyone falls into shock. "The awards will be given in London, England in two weeks time." He finishes as everyone shouts and screams in utter excitement for the best news that they've heard all week. Sesshomaru looks at his father and his heart is filled with pride at the satisfied look on his father's face.

"So what does this mean?" Someone asks in the background.

Pops came to stand next to his accomplished son and spoke. "If all of you can get this paper done before the deadline, I'll buy a round for everyone."

The place went ballistic.

**O.o**

"I'll have a beer-"

"Yeah, me too-"

"Pina Colota-"

"Rupplements-"

"Gin and tonic-"

"I'll have a Manhattan-"

"Black lemonade-"

"Long Island Iced Tea-"

"The best shit you got-"

"I'll have water," Rin tries to tell the waiter among the noise and chants of loud and obnoxious music that surrounds the rented club of the Omoiyari crew and friends. It is a night of celebration. _The Omoiyari News_ has been nominated for, not one, but two awards from, what Rin had learned from Pop's is the most prestigious publishing award in the world. They look over each and every news source on the planet and _The Omoiyari News_ is the absolute best. Rin cringes at how much that job requires of a person, but the fact that they are nominated, she is just as excited.

It's a night on the town. The Omoiyari is showing off their stuff, and having the time of their lives. Rin is just here to watch everyone be silly and have their fun, giggling with half hammered friends, and having a surprising amount of guys hitting on her. Deciding to stay in the corner, away from the crowd, she has no idea what the hell she is supposed to do in places like this. She has never had this before, friends, parties, alcohol... She had never felt so out of place. This is her first real time being an adult, and she has no idea what to do.

"Just relax, Rin. You will be totally okay." Kagome says, surprisingly sober, still.

"Anyone messes with ya, just tell us." Inuyasha says in a brotherly voice.

"We'll kick their asses." Miroku adds his two sense.

"Yeah, babe. We will take care of our little newbie. Won't we guys?" Sango rials up the group of friends. "Don't you worry, honey." She adds as she slaps a fruity looking drink in Rin's hand. "Enjoy yourself."

Not knowing if this will be the best idea, Rin looks to see how much fun her co-workers are having and, well...

"Fuck it." She says as she pulls the shot glass full of tequila from Miroku's hand and downs it in one gulp, causing a surprised face from her guy friend and cheers from everyone around them. He pats her back for a job well done and orders another round for everyone.

_'Time to let loose, right?'_ she thinks to herself as she downs the fruity drink.

As time goes by, she observes the large groups, listening to their interesting conversations, watching games being played, drinks being passed back and forth, and a few make out sessions here and there. Rin tries to keep up with what she was drinking, but after the second shot and three fruity drinks later, she decided to stop. Fearful that she is going to get totally supid, she walks away from the bar. God knows where she could end up in the morning with anything else in her system.

Thinking that it was a lost cause partying with her group of newfound friends, she decides that she will not be able to keep up with them and finds a booth to rest at. She had been standing for hours, and wanted to sit and relax for a bit. Demanding a glass of ice water, she slides in the booth, lies her head back, sits her purse next to her and crosses her legs in comfort. Deeply exhaling, she takes out her phone to check if she has missed anything, because she obviously keeps up with SO MUCH.

Sighing in frustration, she tosses her phone back in her purse with a little rage and downs the water that was placed by a waiter. Drinking the refreshing beverage, she looks out the window above the booth and sees that it is storming outside. Sighing in a bit of contentment, she leans her tipsy little head against her arm and just stares out into the stormy night. She's glad she made her cat stay indoors today, though she feels bad that he hasn't eaten since 6 a.m.

Her mind starts to string away from her worries as she watches the rain pour down like a monsoon. The view is so nice, she is starting to feel a little woozy, everything is so... much more relaxing, now. _'It's quite the little storm, tonight. It's even giving the streets a little flood. It's gonna suck getting home in this weather-'_

"Am I interrupting?" Comes a familiar voice.

_'Yes, please do.'_ "Not at all," she says with a smile as she sits up right. It is exactly who she thought it was, too. Sesshomaru slides in with ease to get away from the party scene. She can't help but observe him as he sits comfortably to prepare to sit there for a while. "Needing to catch a little break yourself?" she asks. She finally has a chance to talk to him.

He doesn't reply to her. He only reaches inside his inner jacket pocket and pulls out a cigarette and a lighter. He lights it and smokes with extreme ease, as if he has been doing this for hundreds of years. She looks back in a little shock at him.

He looks at her with a quirk of a brow, before he inhales some of the smoke and flicks some of the ash onto an ashtray. His questioning face ignores her silent anger for his bad habit.

"Ms. Tamiko-"

"What are you doing?" She asks in disgust.

"Do not interrupt." he says looking to her in expectation, mentally telling her that she knows better than that. Her sheepishness returns to let him know that she is listening intently. Flicking the ash, he continues. "I will be leaving two weeks from today for the trip to London. I will have you know that my father will be standing in my place." he says looking at her. "I will be gone that whole week, so there is a lot that needs to be done."

"Not that I care if you smoke or not," She is having to think of how to respond as her mind gradually starts to fog up. The alcohol is kicking in, and she doesn't realize it yet.

His head tilts in inpurtinance. "Does my smoking take the pep out of your step, Ms. Tamiko?"

"Other than the fact that it makes you smell gross, nah- oh... shit you were still talking." Rin closes her mouth as she shakes her head in confusion. "I'm sorry- yes. I am to assist your dad to whatever he needs while you're gone? I will be more than happy to help-" he holds up a single index finger to motion for her to stop.

"You did not let me finish, Ms. Tamiko," he makes his irritation known as he observes her odd behaviour, "a reoccurring trait of yours tonight." He watches as her face turns red. _'I thought he just wanted my appeasement. I would love to help either way.'_

"I'm sorry, please continue." Her eyes start to feel a little heavy.

"You are not to secretary my father that week," this sentence catches her attention, "you will be with me." He finishes as he takes a deep inhale of his cigarette.

Her heart drops. _*gulp*_

She whispers, "Sess-"

"The weather is quite rainy this time of year in England, and it's generally a little cooler than it is here, so I suggest you pack appropriate clothing. I trust you know what is and is not needed for a trip such as this," he adds as he crosses his legs under the table.

"Mr.-" he glares at her with foolish formality, "Sesshomaru, I... It- Am I-" she can't think of what to say. She is coming to the conclusion that she might be drunk, and she might have been for a little while, now. She's going on a business trip with him? Even she knows what that stereotype usually leads to.

"Is there an issue with this arrangement, Rin?" _'that voice.'_ "This is an important trip." His voice is a little more smug as he takes one last inhale of his cigarette before he sets it to burn out on its own.

"No!" She blurts before she has time to retrain herself. He cocks an eyebrow. _'Oh God he's hot.'_ "I-I mean... Sure. Yeah... heh. I mean I am _your_ secretary right? I mean," she spouts off as she looks to see a waiter with a tray of red wine.

"Good evening, ma'am, would you like another glass?"

She sees the good looking waiter with a goofy little grin on her face, "I'd love one, thank you." Her voice was just a little too flirtatious for Sesshomaru's liking. She takes one and brings it up to her lips.

"I think you've had enough." He swiftly pulls the drink out of her hand.

"Oh..." she looks to see that her drink is in Sesshomaru's hands now. "Yeah you're probably right." Her slow response was too slow before he put the cup back on the tray and forced the waiter away with the fury in his eyes.

Sesshomaru tries to continue. "About the trip-"

"Of-of course. Yeah..." she cuts him off as she combs her fingers through her hair. "Pack for a week. Got it." _'Take me.'_ "I think it will be wonderful. I could take notes, and video and... stuff. I could _'sleep in your bed'_ prepare for a special Omoiyari article... I-Is it hot in here to you?" She suddenly asks out of the blue as she pulls her collar to air out her chest.

"Rin," he calls to her as he stands from the booth, "let's go."

This sudden offer shakes her world a little. "I-what...?" She blinks.

"You're drunk. You need to go home." He says pulling her up from the booth. She is very light, and his pull brings her body very close to his to help her balance on the heels that she wears. The sudden close proximity sobers her up just enough to blush at the closeness.

_'Oh God. Don't say my name like that.'_ "I'm not drunk," she drunkenly smiles as she tries to calm herself down.

He rolls his eyes. "You have had too much to drink. You need to get out of here." He grabs her by the hand and pulls her through the crowd of Omoiyari News workers to reach for the door. Pulling out his umbrella, he is just about to open the front door of the establishment before it bursts open with another customer behind it.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen at who it could be.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Kagura." Sesshomaru instinctively pulls Rin behind him, but keeps a tight grip on her, making sure she doesn't get away. "This is a private party. You will have to find another place to drink." He says with a bitter tone.

Rin hears the familiar name and her eyes grow at the very word. This is her. This is the one that everyone keeps talking about.

She peeks behind Sesshomaru's shoulder to finally get a face to match the name of the woman who used to be where Rin is now.

"I know," Kagura looks around to see many people that she knew from the office, "Heard the good news. How'd you find a replacement so quickly?"

"Let's go, Rin." He pulls her in front of him by the hand and squeezes past Kagura and the date she had with her. Her eyes darken at the random floozy that has Sesshomaru's hand in hers.

"Who the hell is this?" Kagura stops them before they open the door. He turns back around as he pulls her close to him.

"My new assistant." His words bite at Kagura's ears as he wraps his arm around Rin's neck, very comfortably, and very alarming to a drunk Rin that is very lost in this conversation. The one moment she neeeeeeeds to be sober enough to remember, but she is drunk off her ass. And she has no idea that Kagome is watching the whole thing go down.

"This is my replacement?" She crosses her arms with a jealous attitude. "No one can replace me, Sesshomaru." She walks up to him. "No one can do what I do." Her words are tantalizing and filled with her own poison that rubs Sesshomaru the wrong way.

"We're leaving. Let's go." Sesshomaru does not take the bait for an argument and hauls ass to his car with a wobbly secretary shortly behind.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**The Next Day**

_*sigh* 'Ooooh Rin. You and alcohol do NOT mesh well at all...'_

Her apartment is very quiet. It is very bright, and she is having a hard time opening up her eyes. ' _I have to get up. I have to feed the cat, check... damn it. What time is it?... Okay, Rin. Up, up, up.'_ She doesn't even hear the cars out her flimsy window like she normally does. ' _I have to take a shower, find clothes... Shit. I can't just walk out of the bathhouse naked. Ugh. I have to pee so bad. Why can't I have my own damn washroom?'_ She rolls around inside of a _very_ comfortable pile of blankets. She hasn't felt this comfortable in her bed... Ever. ' _Okay... Open your eyes...'_

The voice of Rin's thoughts has aged about fifty years over night. Her mind is full of swirly colors, as she tries to open her eyes.

_**'NOPE!'**_ She mentally screams to herself as she throws her blanket over her head to shun the light from her eyes. _'Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope...'_ she nuzzles her head in her pillow that seemed to be a billion times more fluffy and comfy than usual, and did not want to get out of her...

Very.

Comfy.

Bed.

_'Oh wow.'_ she says as she cuddles with her large pillow underneath the big and fluffy blanket that she has over her. For some reason, her bed is a thousand times more comfortable and her Sheets smell ' _...so good...'._ And that light... _'Wait... sheets?'_

Though her whole entire being rejected the cruel torment that was the action of getting out of bed, Rin needed to get up. She had to be at work at 10 a.m..

Very slowly she opens her eyes. The room is super stupid bright, the suns rays were hitting her pupils like rays of lightening. Right as she manages to sit herself up, her head throws her body off balance, right back down in the bed, again. As she deeply exhales, whiplash smacks her in the face and she groans in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with me this morning? I mean, My God..." Her voice is groggy and deep.

She tries again this time, using the area around her to keep herself stable. As she tosses her legs around to sit up, she finally manages to drop the blanket from her eyes so she can adjust to the light. Looking around, she heavily blinks a few times as she looks around.

Looking around, she harshly blinks a few more times before seeing...

Not her room.

Looks almost like a hotel room...? "Did I end up at a hotel last night?" She barely sees her thick rimmed glasses in a very fine glass table that sits next to her bedside.

Then it occurs to her.

"This..." she looks around the room. "This is not good." she looks confused. "Where am I-What the hell happened last night?" She asks herself as she rubs her eyes and scratches her bedhead. She hears quiet footsteps enter the room, but her eyes still can't fully open themselves up.

"This is for the headache." says an all too familiar voice. Her eyes pop open instantly at those vocal chords. Whipping her head back, her head needs time to catch up as another headache arises.

"O _hhhh_... God," she groggily says as she lies back down in her sleeping nook.

"And this is for the severe cottonmouth that you will have in about 10 minutes." The stunning voice says as a tray of water and painkillers are placed on an end table next to her glasses.

Not knowing what to do, Rin just slowly sits up in a very sheepish state, completely unaware of any happenings from the night before. Keeping her eyes tightly shut, she slowly tries to open her eyes. She looks towards the direction of the voice, hoping that this is just some kind of cute little fantasy that she was able to dream up...

Nope.

It's Sesshomaru.

Black slacks and a black button-up, relaxed at the caller, just enough to see a smoothed collarbone and a very fine neck and jawline. ' _Jesus.'_ Looking extremely sexy, he looks intently into her eyes, as if something _did_ happen last night. There is a sense of sorrow and a little bit of regret?

"Sess-"

"Drink first." he says, handing her a fizzing drink with a pain killer. "You'll need it with what we are about to discuss."

Her eyes bulge as she downs the painkiller with alka-seltzer being the fizzy drink.

She is ready for anything that he was about to tell her.

"Rin..." he says sitting down next to her on the bed. She felt like she should have moved away from him, but she didn't. She did look down to see that she wore the same clothes she wore last night, though. That's a slightly better sign.

But for the first time ever, he has to look away from her. He doesn't know if he can look her in the eye.

Oh no. She might not be ready for this...

"Rin, I am sorry..."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yeah, yeah. I know I'm mean. Lol.**


	7. Rin's Drunk

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**The Night Before**

_Rin doesn't take alcohol well._

_"Sesshomaru, did you know that there are 3 types of people in this world?" Rin says as she leans her head back on the passenger seat of his luxurious vehicle._

_"Rin-"_

_"N-no, no really. NO really. I mean hear me out." Sesshomaru lets her finish. "See, there are people who don't do shit in the world and get everything that they want," she says trying to pull the seat belt so it doesn't choke her. "There are people that do every single thing they can and get what they need," she combs her hair back. "God it's hot in here- and then there are people who try to survive and get_ _ **nothing**_ _in return- Ga, can I roll down this window?"_

_"It's raining, Rin."_

_"I don't care. It's freakin' hot in here." She looks for the window switch._

_He locks it in place and turns the air on._

_"Oh." She groans a little too nicely, "that's much better." She deeply inhales as she puts her hands on the air vents. "I mean. God. Why can't some people catch a damn break, huh? We strive and strive for what? Nothing! What do I have to look forward to?! A cat bed and a radio. I don't have a life! Living in the shit quarters of town scraping what I can to survive. Not live. I'm not living! What did I do to deserve this?" She throws her arms up in the air. "I have been nothing but a good girl. A good fucking girl, sir." She says as she starts wiggling in her seat. "Good grades in school, work record of my dreams-I mean... Sesshomaru..." She looks to him with eyes that could absolutely sweep him off his feet if he weren't driving in the rain on a Friday night full of drunken idiots on the road. "I'm a good worker right? A good worker?" She points to herself as tears start to form in her eyes._

_"Rin-"_

_"Ah, don't even bother." She tosses a hand in the air. "I know that I do a shit job. You just keep me out of friggin' pity, because of my damn sob story." She grumpily adds. "I don't need your pity, Mr. Inutakahashi, because I'm better than that! I deserve this damn job and I am worth every penny!" She starts to shout in her seat. "I'm, so worth it, damn it."_

_Before another word was said, he slams on the break to make her head spin so she can stop rambling for a moment._

_"Holy sh-" Her body reacts to the sudden break check._

_"Stray animal." Sesshomaru smoothly lies to her. Not like she would believe anything less in this state, anyway._

_"Oohhhhhh," she starts to giggle. "Why would owners let their animals out in this weather?" Her giggle quickly transitions into a cry. "Those monsters! Keep a hold of your damn children, you assholes. Ugh! they make me sick." She leans towards her window, trying to look for the imaginary animal. "Where is the little angel? I'll take care of you! she says trying to open the door while he drives off on a highway exit._

_"Rin. You can't get out of the car."_

_"And why not, your majesty." Her drunken attitude was hardly threatening._

_"I locked you in-"_

_"Trapped!" She screams. "Trapped! Get me out of here." She knocks on the window. "Help!"_

_"I am taking you home. Calm down. We are almost there." He says in a calm reply._

_She sits back in her seat in a huff. "You're no fun," she says as she crosses her arms in a pout._

_Rolling his eyes he pulls into her apartment complex._

_"I wanna go for a walk," she says with attitude as she finds the lock and unlocks it._

_"No."_

_"You can't tell me no." Her personality changed major colors as Sesshomaru came to a stop. "I have been a strong independent woman with dead parents since I was... Since- I was like... I- fuck! Whatever. I think I can handle myself, good sir." She opens the door and steps out into the pouring rain._

_Getting out, she stumbles into the rainfall, trying to get out of the car. Sesshomaru gets on out with his umbrella to track her down. She holds out her hand to feel the air around her and starts to yell. "Sesshomaru?" as she starts to feel around for him. "Sesshomaru?! Where are you? Why is the sky leaking, Sesshomaru!" in an instant, he pulls her close to him under the umbrella. "Whoa," she looks around. "How did you do that?" she was completely in awe as she started to giggle. "You turned off the water. I wanna learn that trick!" He says nothing, just leads her to her front door as if she were a blind woman._

_The lower down the little hill they got, the more the water conjugated to the low ground. The water rose a little, making it difficult to walk for Sesshomaru without having to lead a stumbling drunk along with him. The more down the hill they went the more water they had to chug through. This made Sesshomaru worry._

_Managing to get her house key out of her long string purse, they got to her door and unlocked it. With the man made tin awning covering her front door, he gave her the umbrella and said to stay next to the door. She decided that she was going to do what she was told, since she has decided she's gonna "get some" tonight in her deluded mind._

_He opens her door and..._

_It is gone._

_All... gone._

_Her home._

_Her everything._

_Destroyed by the water._

_The flood starts pouring into her house and onto the wet and flooded floor of her run down apartment. He looks to see her bed completely covered, and her other belongings almost afloat._

_Closing the door, he lowers his head in sorrow for the poor girl. Looking at her, he knew how much she struggled and how much she was proud of. He would figure out something, but for now, he had to improvise._

_"Come on, it's time to go." He says grasping the umbrella from her hands and holding her tightly around her waist._

_"Hey. Hey... That's my- Where are we going now? That's my house. I wanna go to my house." She tries to struggle from his tight grasp._

_"No it's not. That's the bar, remember? You said you wanted to go for a walk, so we walked. It's time to go home now." He finishes as her struggle comes to a stop._

_"Ooooh," she lies her hand on his chest. "Okay!" Her voice carries a certain amount of glee as she starts to stumble a little less, thanks to Sesshomaru. "Look at you remembering stuff. I'm so lucky to have you" she says with such innocence as she leans her head against his chest._

_She had eventually fallen asleep in the car, though it was far more exhausting for him than it was for her. He was able to sit in silence for a good half an hour to think of something. He is done with this woman and what her life has become. He decides that it is time for her life to start changing. The gears start to roll in his head._

_Finally getting back to his own home, he parks the car and turns it off. He found a sort of peace of mind while sitting next to her. No matter how insane she has acted tonight, she is safe, at least for the time being. The rain did settle enough without the need of an umbrella, and he was NOT not about to wake her up. So there was only one option._

_Exhaling, he gets out of his car, and opens her door only for her to practically fall out of the car before he catches her in mid air. Tossing her arm over his neck, he cradles her and picks her up with ease. Kicking the door shut, he walks into the front door of his lavish home in a very up-end part of town._

_The house was dark. Which gave him the advantage because he did not want her waking up. He swiftly walks her to his spare bedroom and lies her down upon the bed. Turning his hallway light on for a source, he sees her completely passed out. He continues to observe her and realizes something more about her. He sees the strong features of her face, the high cheekbones, the thick eye lashes, the long hair, the way her lips slightly part while she sleeps._

_She is only 20 and has gone through some of her own personal hell. No parents, no backbone, no structure, no one to help her at all. She has had to do all of this one her own for so long. She is a lonely, saddened woman with so much to hope and potential, yet her past tells her otherwise. He truly is saddened to see someone have to live such a life without a choice at such a young age._

_Well that is about to change._

_Trying to keep his thoughts to himself, he goes over to her to take her shoes off, as he does, he suddenly feels a tug of his shirt from a hand at the top of the bed... He pauses in alertness._

_"S-Sesshomaru..." Comes a tired and sensual voice. His eyes widen at the new and..._ Inviting _tone in her voice._

_He looks up to her in the darkened room._

_"Rin," he fights an urge, "go to sleep."_

_"Sesshomaru..." She continues to pull him closer to her. His body tenses at this new and sudden sensation. Deeply inhaling, he gives in at the very slightest as he follows her sudden desire to pull him up to her eyes._

_"Rin," His voice is so soft as he speaks to her. He takes a hold of the hand on his shirt. "Please, let go of me." He speaks with the most sincere request, almost as if it were a plea._

_"No," she grumbles in her drunken state._

_"Rin,"_

_"You're so warm." He hovers over her body as she pulls him closer. He looks down to her, following the gentle pattern of her lips. He uses the strength of his arms to keep himself away from her, resisting his own dark desires that he is mentally not prepared to deal with yet. She tries to pull him closer, yet his arms stand firm. Just at that moment, she lazily tosses an arm around his neck. "I need a hug."_

_"Rin, you need to go to sleep," he says as he tries to push himself away from her._

_"...Please..." She pleads into his ear as she pulls his collar just a bit closer to her._

_This is not right._

_Closing his eyes, the grasp of his hand on hers becomes more firm as he manages to get her to let go of his collar._

_"No." he says as he puts her hand down onto her heart. She must have taken the hint, and let go of him completely._

_That was extremely close._

_He hears her deeply inhale before falling into a deep, drunken slumber, mentally kicking himself for how close he became to a most regrettable decision. He takes the moment to walk out of this uncomfortable situation. Grasping the covers from under her, he covers her up and takes off her glasses to put them on the glass end table on her side of the bed. Placing her shoes neatly to the floor next to her, he is able to leave the room._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Rin looks to Sesshomaru with eyes of certain death. She looked as if she had just seen a ghost, and felt no voice coming from her vocal chords. Taking shortened breaths, she looks around the room hoping to God that this was only a nightmare and that she was going to wake up soon.

Everything.

EVERYTHING.

It was all gone.

_*snap*_

Just like that!

Gone.

"Gone..." she didn't know how to react. What the hell does this mean? What... What is she going to do? Where is she going to go? All of her things.

All of her memories.

Her cat!

She has no other family that she can turn to. She has only known her co-workers for a few weeks... And she feels like she's already pushing it waking up in her bosses fucking bed.

What on earth is she going to do?!

Sesshomaru just sits there with her, waiting to answer any questions that she may have had. He didn't tell her everything that had happened, like the conversations that they had, or even the little cuddle that they had shared toward the end of her night. He just told her that he tried to take her home, and when he saw that it was flooded, he had to take her to his home. He couldn't just leave her there.

Drunk.

Off.

Her.

Ass.

She asked him how bad it was, and why she didn't remember anything. He told her that she had a lot to drink at the club and needed to be escorted home. And when he saw that she couldn't stay at her home, he had to think of an alternative.

After it settled in that she was not dreaming, she pinched herself under the covers and started to tear up. After the mental images came to how bad it could be she slapped her hands to her face and started to cry.

"Oh my god what am I going to do?!" She practically screams in her hands. He just lets her cry. "I have no home," she sniffs, "I have nothing!" She looks to him. "I don't even want to know what happened to my cat!" Her tears were coming from the soul. She had never cried like this in front of anyone before. "What am I going to do!" She shouts. She... She's at a total loss.

"You will be staying at my father's house." He simply states.

...

She looks up to him.

She whispers, "...What?"

"I have already explained to him what happened, and he and Izayoi already have a room ready for you."

She looks at him with uncertain eyes.

Is he serious?

She has taken enough from this family. Jobs, food, money, everything. She is already in enough debt to this damn family. She can't keep doing this. She shakes her head no.

"No, I can't-won't... I will not let you do this-"

"You don't have a choice, Rin." He cuts her off. "You need a place to stay-"

"Sess-"'

"My mind is made up. You will live there from here on out. And they won't let you go either."

"No. I am not going to take this from-"

"Do not question me, Ms. Tamiko." His speech slows as he stands to hover her. He shows dominance; he is an alpha, after all. " _You will be living there from now on._ " his voice was more demanding, as if she had no choice in the matter.

"I don't need your help." She says looking away.

"Yes you do." He sure is blunt.

She looks at him in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"You will live with them in their home and that is where you will stay. Stay there until you find another place to live, if you like. But after what I have seen, it is clear that it is about time that you had something stable in your life. You need to gain control, and after last night, I have taken upon myself to be that control."

Her eyes grew wide at what is coming out of his mouth.

"Is that understood, Ms. Tamiko?" His voice remains tense and determined with that forceful voice of his.

"So I don't get a choice? You can't do this."

"Sure you do," he says with an irritated grin, "you can either go and live with them, or you can live in this room. Take your pick."

"No!" She immediately refuses the idea

"Go and stay with my father. This is what you need, and if this means that I have to bring him into this, then I will."

"But..." She literally can't say no. What else can she do "Why is this so important to you with what happens to me?" Her eyes are still glossy from her tears.

His eyes are glued to hers, but he isn't quite sure how to respond to that question. Why _is_ he doing this? Why is he going out of the way to help her get back on her feet? He answers as honestly as he can. "Because, I said so."

She gently gasps at his answer. _'Sesshomaru, I...'_

Before he leaves, Rin has one last question for him. "I need to see what is left of my home." She says in a meek voice, tired from the crying, as well as the night she had before.

"We will leave in fifteen minutes." He leaves as a weak and much needed smile forms on her face in thanks to his sudden intervention into her life.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Rin is anxious to say the least. She hasn't spoken a word since they left Sesshomaru's house. She was scared, and didn't know what to expect to see of what has become of her home. What is she supposed to imagine when he pulls up? She doesn't even want to think about it. That was her home; that was her whole life. Her mother raised her in that little shack. All of her memories are from that one small one room apartment. She has never called anything else home, and she is in utter shock. She remembers... things. She remembers her mother and how she lived her life. She remembers the beatings. She remembers the screaming. She remembers the utter pain that her mother brought her.

She remembered it all, every single night she fell asleep in that bed.

Her head falls right into her hands, and she silently cries.

Sesshomaru's heart starts to skip a beat.

What's wrong?

She is crying.

What is she thinking?

How does he fix it?

Why does he care?

Why does his heart turn?

Why is he trying to deny it?

"Rin," he suddenly speaks within the very silent vehicle.

Instantly her tears stop as she inhales and looks out her window to avoid looking at him. "What?" she tries to act like she's not completely falling apart. She wasn't able to see him click a button on his steering wheel that connects to the Bluetooth on the car.

"What is your favorite song?" he asks as she continues to look away from him.

Letting her favorite song roll off her tongue, she thinks of the lyrics in her head with a small grin. But she did NOT expect it to suddenly play on the speakers in the car. Goosebumps grow all over her body when she hears the beginning of the song. Instantly she looks to him with the first real smile all morning. It was a smile of adoration and thanks, as she sang along to it. Sesshomaru turns it up, remembering how loud she likes her music. Tuning out life to her favorite song would satisfy her, if only for a moment.

He listens to her voice as she lays her head back upon the head rest and just sings. She tries to restrain herself and not sing as loud as she could, but rather tried to sing to herself. Listening to the lyrics, he was surprised on how it described her. At least she was trying to listen to something a little more positive to help her try and overcome her current battle. He was content at the thought and continued driving.

It felt like an eternity before he turned off the highway exit and into her security taped apartment complex. They turn in to see people surrounding the complex, people that she has known to be her down stairs neighbors. They are standing just looking at the flooded place. They look as if they were overcome with grief at what had happened to their homes, and that already had her heart become caught in her throat. Sesshomaru parks as close as he can among the large group of people. He kept her close to him as he pulls her out of the car.

They break through the crowds of crying mothers and confused children, and eventually make their way to her front door. The walkway was puddled a few centimetres deep, and she is already seeing nightmares in her head. He opens her door and she sees it.

Her home.

Destroyed.

She can't do anything.

It's all gone.

She falls to her knees.

_'My home.'_

Her head hangs low as he can sense her tears returning. He is wondering how long she should stay riddled in the tear filled puddle before it starts to become a health hazard. Tears overflow from her heart.

She just about loses it before the most angelic sound came from inside her now forgotten home.

_*meow*_

Her eyes bulge open at the sound.

_*meow*_

She immediately looks ahead to see her cat residing on a high platform in her kitchen.

Letting go of a breath that she didn't know she even had, she struggles to stand.

"A-...Ah-Un?" The black cat wildly meows at the name. "Oh my God!" she immediately runs to her cat, despite how thick the water had become. She picks up the cat and she had never hugged and kissed him so tightly before. "Oh thank God you're alright!" She shouts as the cat meows in response, holding her for dear life, as he nuzzles his head to hers in thanks for returning for him.

She was able to calm down for a moment and really look at her surroundings. She deeply inhales knowing that seeing this, she literally cannot afford to decline Sesshomaru's offer now. Even if she did, he wouldn't let her anyway, not after seeing this. She sees all of her things damaged by the water, even the fancy cat bed she got for Ah-Un.

Exhaling, she knew that it was time to go. She slowly trudges through the water of her old and cracked walls of her childhood and says her silent goodbyes to it all. No matter how much she wanted to really leave this place, she didn't really want to. It was as if she were holding on to the false sense of worry that her mother would come back home and find her gone, then bring her back home and punish Rin for the mess she made with the water and beat her.

Rin remembers so much...

She was glad to be leaving.

Inches from Sesshomaru and with her cat at hand, she is guided by his hand, gently caressing her back as she and her cat were invited into the car, invited to a life that was never to be the same ever again.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"He would like to see you now, Kagura." says a dark and sinister voice from a very small and very pale child. She wore all white as she exited the room in which had a very dark aura around it.

"What did you do, this time, sis?" a young boy asks behind the corner of the hall.

Kagura turns to see an obnoxious young boy with a lifeless face. She sneers. "None of your business, Hakudoshi. Get the hell out of here." She says waving her hand in a harsh movement to signal him to go away.

"He's mad, Kagura." The boy says in a darkness that even frightens him. "Whatever you did made him mad." She can barely see blood running down his face.

Kagura takes a deep breath as she looks to the ominous door. Does she dare to go in? Does she have a choice? The very thought of facing this man after all this makes her want to jump off of a building. Death is better than facing his wrath. She almost did take a leap, before she scrambles up the nerve to walk on in the room.

There he lies. Her husband-to-be, Naraku Ymiko, the richest man in all of Japan. He owns many companies, and runs them all with an iron fist. He is a powerhouse of influence and greed. He desires absolute control. On his computer screen shows an extremely familiar media website, one in which makes him want to start another world war. His eyes turn red in anger while reading it. He lay on a large king size medical bed, hooked to an IV, and air straws in his nose for oxygen, as well as tubes that are hooked to his body in every which way. He looks as if he had as many legs almost as if he were a spider.

As soon as Kagura closes the door in privacy, she falls to her knees as she bows in unwanted respect for the old man.

"You wanted to see me, love?" she tries to whisper in an enchanting way, in utter fear of him. She dares not to look into his eyes. Such an action can have consequences.

He lets her words linger, letting the silence do the talking. She knows that he is not too happy with her- with anything.

"Kagura," his voice is dark and deep. It is a voice that would bleed through a nightmare and torture one's self for an eternity. "You may stand."

"Yes, sir," She stands with grace. Again she does not speak unless spoken to. He smiles at her fear.

"We have not spoken in a few days, my sweet." He starts.

"That is correct, sir." she agrees as he rolls the newspaper that he has in his hands.

"Mmhm," he rolls it tightly. "And why do you think that is?" He asks as if he is genuinely concerned.

"Because," she didn't want to say it.

"Because why, Kagura." he knows.

"Because- you didn't want to see me, sir-" she refrains from his eyes. "You didn't wanna see me..." She lingers.

"See you... what, Kagura?" His voice is low and slow.

"F-Fail... Sir," her head is very low at this point, she biting her lip in hatred for the bastard.

"You had one job, Kagura."

"I know, sir. I'm... I'm sorry."

"Oh, me too, Kagura. Me too," he says as he buzzes for someone new to walk in. She turns to see the personal bodyguard and babysitter that gets to travel with her wherever she goes so Naraku can keep an eye on her. This is the same gentleman that was seen walking into the bar with her the night before.

Two of his strongest men practically burst through the doors.

Her heart drops in utter terror.

"I am now too weak to continue this streak of punishment, love so I have decided to hire a hand instead." Naraku says as he motions them to grasp a rather tight hold of her.

In an instant, one brute grabbed her arms and the other grabbed at her legs.

"N-no... Naraku-no please..."

"Oh, I'm not quite finished with you, Kagura." She opens her eyes from the tears that threaten to fall. "Now, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't offer my wives a second chance?"

Her personal guard stands closely behind her. She scurries to a spot as she bows to his every whim.

"Yes, my husband to be..." Her head hangs low in shame and hatred for the dying man in front of her. "Anything."

"I warn you, Kagura. If you do not do as I ask, I will have to force my hand. I don't want to have to do that." he says in a thoughtless concern.

Kagura's chin quivers with angry tears that start to fall. "Anything, sir. I will do anything."

"Good," he smiles as he looks to her. He makes himself comfortable as he clicks on an article on the scream.

Kagura knew he was looking at _The Omoiyari News_. Kagura cringes at the sight. She practically went cross-eyed in hatred.

"Do you dislike what you see, my sweet?" He asks, knowing the answer.

"I wish for it to burn, sir."

He only smiles. He has taught her well. "Good."

"What is it you wish of me?" she asks with the most kind voice she had.

"Do you know who this woman is, Kagura?" Kagura looks to see the "Editors Choice" section as he faces the computer in her direction. She sees the name plastered on the page.

"No, sir."

"Are you sure?" Naraku asks as he clicks on another tab of his computer to an image of the person that was highlighted in the article. Kagura's eyes open WIDE at the familiar face she could have sworn he had seen with Sesshomaru at the bar- he... he was taking her home!

Her.

Oh.... Oh God.....

It's... 

"What is this?" She asks as her nostrils flare in anger.

Naraku grins as he pauses on the two on the stage of the award show. Her entire being darkens as the faces she sees. "Kagura, I have a personal favor to ask of you, and this will scratch my back, just as much as it will scratch yours."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The song that I am currently thinking of as Rin's potential favorite song would be "You're Not Here" from the Silent Hill 3 soundtrack. Might I recommend the music video for your viewing pleasure? I think the lyrics summarize their relationship perfectly. A little too well, actually.**


	8. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Soft warning: There is past mention of parental abuse in this chapter. Things might be a little dark for some readers. Just wanted to warn before you read.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Rin hadn't spoken a word since they left her home in ruins. She has been extremely silent in her seat, only holding her skittish cat, and patiently waiting as Sesshomaru races to his parents house. It was best for her, being with people that she is familiar with, and also making a home where she works would make her life considerably easier, in his own personal opinion.

Though, it made sense to stay with Pops and Izayoi, Rin is less than excited to accept hospitality that she has not yet earned, and it is beginning to take a toll on her. Sesshomaru will not let her go, he will not let her live in a water ruined house, and the thought of leaving her alone made him want to break something. No longer is she allowed to be alone, and if he can't keep watch over her, it will have to be someone he trusted, like his father.

The thought of her living in that place, ruined by nature or not- he is almost thankful that this happened. Ever since he had taken her home for the first time a month ago, it has never left his mind. She has been living in a dangerous side of town, full of people that have to do whatever they can in order to make ends meet. There is no judgement for these people in Sesshomaru's eyes, but why force her to be around that now, especially when there is nothing left to go home to? Now he knows exactly where she is and if she is alright. His father will make sure she is well fed every day, and Izayoi will spoil her to bits. Sesshomaru is aware that this might not be her ideal situation. Rin does not like people doting on her. It is not her favorite thing, but that is out of his control, not that he cared if she enjoyed being doted on or not, anyway. He grew up in a very wealthy family, and was taught how to use that power and spread the wealth. There are many mutuals that are not so free-giving with their expenses. Sesshomaru is glad that he did not grow up in a dynasty like that.

She is going to be looked after, now, and that is just how it will have to be from now on.

Rin is not happy with what is going on; she is not excited about living in a strangers house for free, and just using them from plumbing and food. This isn't right, and she wants to punch Sesshomaru in the face-

_'But they aren't strangers,'_

_'I know but-'_

_'Obviously they care about you, Izayoi has nothing but smiles when you are near,'_

_'That's not the point-'_

_'Do I even need to back up Pops?'_

_'...UGH...'_

She is right. She knows this family so well, hell, she has worked their childcare for 5 years now. But that doesn't change the fact that she is now going to burden this family. She takes their money, she takes their food, now she is taking a bed? In Rin's mind this is NOT right, and she refuses a hand out. She needs to do this on her own. She wants to earn her life like everyone else, she doesn't want special treatment. She doesn't want this... charity! She needs to do this on her own, on her own terms.

She will not take anything from anyone...

**O.o**

**Three Years(and one month) Ago**

_"Rinny how could you?!"_

_"Mama-"_

" _How could you do this to me!?" Her mother shouted loud enough for people across the courtyard to hear._

" _Mama please I-"_

" _You want to leave me? Me?! All alone?!" Her mother screams with the stench of alcohol and cigarettes on her breath. She waves around a little orange and green notebook with Rin's name on it. It's Rin's journal, and her mother has found a page that is less than flattering about her mother and their home._

" _Mama what are you doing?!" Rin tries to reach for it, but her mother shoves her to the floor with a hit in the chest._

_"Rin. What the fuck is this?!" She shouted in desperation to her daughter._

_"You're going through my things?!" Rin pushes her back. How dare she invade her privacy like that!_

_"Yeah! And I got the truth, you ungrateful brat!" Her mother's words hit Rin in the sharpest way as she straddles her daughter to the floor, reaching to grab her hair. "You can't leave me. You don't get to leave me, do you hear me?!" She holds Rin's hair in one hand and smacks the seventeen year old in the face with the other. Rin screams in pain as she tries to get any hold of her mother. She squishes her to the ground with her weight. "After all I've done for you. All the hard work you've done and you want to leave!? You've won. He wants to marry you. He was very impressed with your work. Why are you trying to take that from me?"_

" _I will NOT do this." Rin's mouth runs, but her voice is short lived with another hit._ _Rin starts to cry in pain."It hurts! Please mama, I don't want this!"_

_"You're not going to leave me, you understand?"_

" _Mama-"_

" _You. Can't. Leave. Me." Each word came with a hit._

" _Okay okay mama okay I won't leave just... ooow... Please mama please stop!"_

_Her mother uses her child's defenseless body to get herself up, knocking the wind out of Rin. They both breathe heavily after that._

" _Don't you leave me, Rinny. I can't live without you." Her mother turns to her. "If you leave me..."_

" _Mama," Rin cries in a plea. "God mama don't say it again."_

" _Then don't leave me. One..." Her mother heavily exhales, "One more question." She pulls a wad of large yen bills out from the inside of her bra, the same bills that Rin had hidden extremely well for a long time._

_Rin couldn't look in her mother's raging eyes._

_"Well?"_

_..._

_"Ooh, you best tell me, now."_

_"M-mama... It's f-for-"_

_"No, you look at me when I am talking to you." She harshly grabs Rin's face and forces her neck forward to look into her eyes. Rin felt her neck pop in a painful way, as she could feel the marks that her mother's fingers were leaving on her._

_She started to cry uncontrollably, hiccuping like a child would. "I-I..."_

_"Out with it," she screams._

_"f-for s-school-"_

_*slap*_

_There is a long silence between the two. "I'm... sorry m-mama..." she tried to control her cries while speaking to her mother. "I-I just want to go to school."_

" _You've been seeing those people again, haven't you. I told you that you were not allowed to work there. How long has it been now? Huh? A few months? A few years? Is that how you got this money?" Her mother shook it in her hands in her highly drunken state. Rin didn't say anything. She had no voice. "Where-" Her mother shakes the money in her daughter's face, but she refused to speak. All she did was sniff and bawl at her mother's utter hatred._

" _It's a good job. They're good people."_

_Her mother knew exactly where she got this money. "You already have a job, Rinny, and it pays better."_

_"Mama... please..." Rins eyes fill with tears. "I don't want to do this job anymore." The tears continue to flow as her mother took another swig out of her bottle._

" _You won't. Not after you're married next weekend."_

_Rin sobs at the very idea. "Mama please-"_

_"I gave you life, and I didn't have to!" Her mother becomes louder. "I gave you a home, when I didn't have one. I gave you food when I needed food, and now, I am trying to give you a fucking future with a rich man and THIS IS how you repay me?" She says holding the money secure in her hands._

_Rin stayed silent. She... couldn't say anything... Her cries never leave, only worsen._

_"Why are you doing this to your mother? You want to leave? You want to leave me." Her mother starts to cry. "You want me to DIE here alone? Fine then just get a knife and fucking stab me! Why would you treat me like this?"_

_Rin does not answer. Any answer she has will get another hit in the face, and Rin is already bleeding at the mouth._

" _I... wish I was dead..."_

**O.o**

"Stop the car." Rin says as her tears fall with her memories.

"No," Sesshomaru simply says as he races faster on the highway.

Her chin quivers at the thought. "Please," she speaks through her teeth. "Stop the-"

"No."

Rin tries to hold back her shouts and emotions. She tries to keep it together, crossing her arms in a huff. She wants out. Now.

"Can you at least stop at a... gas station or something? I have to use the bathroom."

"We are a stoplight away from our destination. Surely you can wait two more minutes." He's not taking any of her bullshit.

"Let me out, Mr. Inutakahashi." She refuses to look to him, knowing he does not like that name. Suddenly there was a tear in her eye.

He could smell it.

"I am curious as to why you make it sound as if I am abducting you, Ms. Tamiko." He cordially asks as he refuses her request again.

"Well, you're not giving me a choice. You shoved me in your car, and tossed me on some strangers doorstep hoping that they know what the hell to do with me. It's the same damn thing." Her voice rises in the small space of the car. Sesshomaru turns the car in the driveway, almost tickled by her audacity.

"Stop being so dramatic," he is as stoic as ever, taking the key out of the ignition, "and get out." He opens his door and gets himself out.

She looks out the windshield to see Pops and Izayoi's huge house, a house that she knows all too well. She can almost smell the mixture of vanilla scentsy that Izayoi uses throughout the whole house and Pops strong cologne as he makes his way out for work. She smiles as she can almost feel the softness of Inayoi's hugs, and the love in her touch. She loves the childcare kids' adoration for the lovely couple, and loves the nature of this household, Rin has always felt at home here-

"No," Rin jumps out of her pleasant thoughts, making her cat jump in her lap. "No... I can't- We can't, Ah-Un," she says as she hugs him on her shoulder. "We can't do this." He only replies with a purr. She looks all around the car looking for Sesshomaru, but he is nowhere to be found. When she sees no one is to be seen in this rich neighborhood, she storms out of the car with ease and tries to book it, but she is quickly subdued with the huge security gate blocking her way behind Sesshomaru's car.

Damn it.

"Rin! You're finally here!" The sound of Izayoi's voice is always inviting. Rin sighs in defeat, turning with a vague smile at her friend. Ah-Un ran out of Rin's arms just before Izayoi runs to Rin and hugs her in a tight embrace. "Oh, my child, when I heard what happened I almost had a heart attack. I am so glad that you are okay." She finishes as she turns to smile at her stepson with pride.

"Welcome to the household, Rin. Come, come. Lets see your new home." Pops says gathering everyone inside.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

As Izayoi takes Rin up to her new room, Pops and Sesshomaru decide to take a drink in Pops' study to talk about Rin's situation. Sesshomaru leisurely makes himself comfortable as Pops cracks open his best scotch for such a stressful occasion.

"So, I left Inuyasha in charge of the Omoiyari's meeting for the day, he will keep me informed of everyone's progress."

"Wonderful," Pops gave his son his glass. Sesshomaru isn't exactly the most thrilled to hear that his little brother is in charge of the business today.

"So," Pops makes himself comfortable in his armchair. "How bad was it?"

Sesshomaru took a savoring sip of his drink before answering. "It's unlivable. By the looks of it, many people in the complex will no longer have homes. She will not be able to return."

"Well then," Pops looks down at his own glass, "we will have to make her as comfortable as possible for the long haul." He says as loving as possible keeping Rin in his mind, though extremely upset by her circumstance.

Rin has been living in that little apartment complex for as long as Pops and Izayoi has known her, and that has been at least 5 years now. She has overcome so much, from her mother's death, three years ago, and now this? Things must be difficult for her.

"She will most likely be looking for other places to stay while she is here. She feels like a burden to you." Sesshomaru leans his head back on the sofa he sits on.

"We will talk with her about that. Anything can be fixed with a little compassion." Pops reassures his son. He doesn't want this girl going through all of this alone any more than Sesshomaru does.

Then suddenly a large sigh is heard from his son. "She will receive a bonus in her paycheck this weekend." he takes another large sip of scotch.

"Is she now?" Pops became pleasantly surprised by such news.

"With the amount of new subscribers that had been issued since her premiere work in the paper, she should be getting royalties," Sesshomaru avoids his fathers eyes. "Plus with everything gone, she will need clothing, toiletries, and I'm sure she even needs to spoil that vermin pet of hers. I trust your wife can help her with that."

"Well isn't that nice? I am sure she will be overjoyed." Pops warns him with the smug grin growing on his face.

"And her space also needs to be applicable to her taste."

"Anything else?" his father asks expecting more.

"Her favorite color is Orange- I am going insane." Sesshomaru downs his glass. No matter how crazy all of this sounded, he remained stoic and emotionless as possible.

His father chuckles, standing to get his scotch bottle from the corner of the room. He knows exactly where his son is coming from. "It sounds as if you are treating her as more of a queen than just another employee, my son."

Looking at his empty glass, Sesshomaru replies with no emotion. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"More?" Pops offers the bottle.

"Please."

"You know, Sesshomaru, it's okay to grow an attachment for someone you are helping back on their feet." Pops couldn't help but share a personal moment. "That's what happens to us strapping men when we are helping a damsel in distress." he adds, pulling his suspenders out in a bold fashion. "But just be aware that situations like these have some consequences, and those consequences can be big. Good or bad."

Sesshomaru just downs the second cup.

"Ridiculous."

"She will be extremely thankful for this, Sesshomaru. Even though it is a little rough for her to see it right now, she will see in time."

Sesshomaru uses that comment to stand and face his back towards his father.

"If she is going to accompany me on this award trip, she is going to look professional and not like some homeless street-rat." He finishes before starting to leave.

"She is going with you?" Pops asks as this is news to him.

Sesshomaru immediately pauses at that comment. "She is my assistant, is she not?" He walks on.

"She is," Pops says as he downs his cup as well.

"I have you to thank for this, no doubt." Sesshomaru sneers as they exit the office.

"Don't mention it," He sees his son leaving for the day. "Sesshomaru," his father uses a softer voice, wanting to get the attention of a friend rather than a son. Sesshomaru pauses to look to his aggravating father. Leisurely, Pops walks up to his eldest boy and lays a friendly hand on his shoulder. "My son, I have a secret to tell you." He says before patting his back and opening the door for him to leave. "Izayoi's favorite color is blue." His cheeky smile says it all before he watches his son leave in irritation, marching back to his car.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Okay, are you ready?" Izayoi asks with glee as she guides her new house guest through the hallways of the large household.

"Mrs. Inutakaha-"

"Oh, goodness dear. We live together now. I, at least, want to be on a first name basis." she insisted through Rin's closed eyes.

_'What is up with this family and informality?'_

"I-Izayoi, do I really have to keep my eyes closed?"

"Not anymore," she giggles, "open Sesame!" She claps her hands together in a happy disposition. Rin opened her eyes to see a closed door in front of her,

"Are you ready to see your new room?" Izayoi is overjoyed to show Rin her new place. Rin, however, isn't the most excited but remains with her best smile to make Izayoi happy. "Okay here we go." she says, slowly opening the door with anticipation.

And the room is HUGE!

This room alone was at least twice the size of her little apartment. It was big! There were double doors on the opposite side of the room that looked to lead to a balcony, there was a huge plasma screen embedded in the wall, two other doors in the room that lead to lord knows where, and the biggest bed she had ever seen with a black comforter and silver silk sheets. The room looks as if it had been vacant for quite some time, but still as spotless as ever.

"I have never seen this room before, Izayoi. I thought you used all the rooms for kids." Rin could only whisper in awe.

"Well, yes, there is a crib in just about every room. But I like to keep my kids' rooms exactly as they left them when they moved out." she smiles as she leads Rin into the middle of the room. "Call me a sentimental mother," she muses.

"I was wondering where you were keeping the crib," Rin smiles jokingly.

Izayoi joined in on the fun. "Well with how big of a baby Sesshomaru was, we needed a crib big enough to match," she says pointing to the huge bed.

"Wait- what?" Rin looks to Izayoi with bulging eyes, practically dropping her cat from her arms.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that this is Sesshomaru's old room." she says as Rin lets Ah-Un jump out of her arms to familiarize himself with the new surroundings. "I hope that this isn't a problem. But I wanted you to have your own space away from the daycare, and Inuyasha's room is just disgusting." Izayoi dismisses her pig of a son to continue showing off Rin's new room.

_'Sesshomaru's old room...'_

Turning to the right, she opens a door. "This first door is your closet." she says scooting Rin in it.

It was a ginormous walk-in-closet, not some cardboard box of clothes that her mom found behind the mall.

A closet.

Her heart sinks.

"Umm... I don't really have this much clothing, Izayoi," her voice becomes sheepish at the embarrassing thought. Just another reminder of how much she did not have to her name.

"Oh honey," she half hugs Rin. "We will just have to change that, won't we?"

Rin tore away from her. "Oh, please." she holds her hands out at a rejection. "A room is more than enough. You really don't-"

"Nonsense!" Izayoi overpowers Rin's refusal. "You will be a regular fashionista when I am done with you. Next door!" she walks out before Rin can say no. Before she could follow with another "no", something in the closet catches her eye.

A white tee-shirt.

A simple white tee-shirt.

Bigger than her but...

Perhaps it could have been Sesshomaru's old white tee-shirt?

Oh, how she desperately wanted to get out of these nasty clothes that she had been wearing since yesterday...

She reaches for it.

_'No,- what are you crazy?'_ she shakes her stupid thoughts out of her brain and ran to catch up with Izayoi.

"This, my dear is your lovely bathroom," she says sliding the door open to show a grand bathroom fit for a king and a queen. There's a high-tech luxurious shower, a bath tub that looks more like a hot-tub, the prettiest toilet that she had ever seen and two antique sinks with a grand mirror above.

"Holey... Moley." Rin tried to keep her awe G rated.

"Don't worry, I will make sure no one snoops in this bathroom, not even childcare kids, so you can put whatever you want in here, hair supplies, makeup, medication, anything." Izayoi says as she shows Rin all the nooks and secret places to store things and what-not. "It's all yours."

Using Sesshomaru's old bathroom? That's not weird... **AT ALL**.

Then it hits her.

Hers?

...

This is her bathroom?

"This..." she blinks away the tear about to come from her eye. "T-This is... my bathroom?" she looks to Izayoi obviously starstruck. Izayoi pauses what she was doing to look to see Rin frozen in shock. Her eyes are watery as she stares into space. Izayoi then realized what was wrong and goes to her.

"Yes, Rin." She hugs the girl, laying a loving hand on her head. "This is all yours. You are a young woman who is about to encounter a lot of crap in her life. Us girls need our own bathroom. It is absolutely vital for a woman to have a bubble bath three times a week with skin cream on her face and cucumbers on her eyes." She vibrantly speaks as she wipes away Rin's tears like a mother would.

Rin only nods obediently as she was starting to warm up to the idea of living here. It won't be so bad, will it? ' _I mean, come on. My own bathroom!'_

Rin was finding it harder and harder to say no to this new arrangement.

"Come on," Izayoi takes Rin by a loving hand and shows her out. "We will shop for your bathroom later, I want to show you my favorite part of this room," she smiles, leading her out of the room and into the doors of the balcony. Opening it, the ladies see a cloudy day, but with the wind leisurely blowing their hair in the breeze. It's a nice day, calm and quiet. Izayoi leads Rin to the railing and leans up against it. Rin makes herself comfortable looking at their backyard in a new view. She had never seen it from the second story before.

"I must admit using my boss' old room is a little off-putting." Rin was honest.

"I can imagine."

"Oh, please don't take that in a bad way at all. I am SO grateful for this. Please understand-"

"Yes, yes, sweetie." Izayoi smiles in a giggle. "I know you are thankful. Your eyes say it all."

The sudden silence was really making Rin uncomfortable.

"I never realized how gorgeous your backyard was beyond the daycare's playground."

"That's because I don't let the kids touch it," Izayoi smiles a greedy smile. "Truth is, Mr. Inutakahashi takes great pride in his handy yard work, though he will never admit it- you didn't hear that from me." she looked to Rin at the corner of her eye.

"Good use of blackmail for later, thanks." Rin smiles with her new landlord. Rin then sees the cutest little spot in the garden. "Ooh, remind me to tell my future husband to propose to me there," she says pointing to a cute little couple's nook with two stone stools and covered by a willow tree. It looks to be a hiding place of sorts.

"Future husband?" Izayoi quirks an eyebrow wanting to know more.

Rin couldn't help but smile. "Well, since I will be living here for a while, I might as well start to claim my property." her smile never leaves.

"Now you're getting it!" Izayoi is so proud, half-hugging her new housemate.

"Did I miss the homecoming party already?" a smooth and well-aged voice calls from behind. Both women turn to see Pops.

"You almost missed us completely. We are just about to go on a shopping spree. I can use a new dress." Izayoi grabs a tight hold of Rin's arm.

"Oh, oh. Please!" Rin interrupted. "Really. This is way more than I need! I don't-"

"Well, you _need_ clothes, don't you?" Izayoi asks factually.

"Well y-yes, but..."

"And with a new bathroom, you _need_ soap to keep yourself clean, don't you?"

"Well... y-yeah-"

"Then it's settled then. We will be back later." Izayoi says dragging Rin along. She will not take no for an answer. Rin did not know how to reply to that. She didn't want to say yes at all, but didn't really know how to say no... To anyone in this family.

"Izayoi, please..."

"Rin, might I suggest just going along with it?" Pops added. "It's just best to choose to go with her, or else she will just tie you up and drag you there. You can't say no to my wife. She won't let you."

"Well put, dear. Let's go, my love." Izayoi says with a loving sing-song voice as they walk away.

"Sesshomaru's gonna pay for this," Rin mutters as they left Pops.

He just giggles to himself as he watches the girls leave. "You have no idea, Rin."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**


	9. First Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is a good one. This one kind of gets a little more into Sesshomaru's mind. We have to give our little hero a little bit of complexity, right?**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Blouses, tee shirts, shorts, skirts, sweaters, pants, dresses, bed-wear, underwear, bras... Does anyone realize how important this is to a woman? Izayoi sure did, and went absolutely ballistic with Rin and their shopping spree. She had every design, every pattern, every piece of fabric, and Rin is sure that she has every single pair of shoes ever known to man. Regardless of how crazy this woman makes Rin, she feels nothing but extreme thanks. After an hour of arguing with Izayoi about spending money, Rin realized that she was not going to win, Izayoi had an answer for everything, and when Izayoi used the "business trip" card for looking good, Rin just sighed in defeat.

After she accepted this new found agreement, she started to enjoy herself. The ladies tried on everything, Izayoi was extremely honest (if not brutally at times), and really helped Rin out. Rin learned that her favorite scent was Hawaiian Sunset, and she got that smell in everything from air freshener to bath soap. However, Rin's favorite item that they had gotten was the toothbrush and toothpaste, real expensive stuff, Izayoi wouldn't let off brand of anything in her house. "Only the best for my kids," she would say with a smile. "But I'm not your kid," Rin would spit back. Then they would bicker some more. - Maybe it was the Automatic cat feeder, and the litter box that cleaned itself. Rin drew her line there and said a flat no. And then when Izayoi said that Rin was going to be gone for a week, and started to make her feel guilty, Rin would huff in defeat.

After a long day of bickering and shopping, Rin was exhausted. She enjoyed her first night in her new room. She didn't want to touch the tv contraption, and didn't even want to try and comprehend the remote for the high-tech cable in her room. She just listened to her radio and cuddled with her cat while falling blissfully asleep in her new Pj's.

After having a rather difficult discussion with both Izayoi and Pop's about how uncomfortable this living arrangement would be for her if it were free, she insisted that she at least pay something, rent, groceries, bills, anything! She had to sit there and say that she wouldn't move until they made a payment deal. She is now paying a light rent, Pops called it, until she can save up a little more cash as time would move on out. They all agreed, and Rin couldn't wait to show off her new clothes at work.

It has been a few weeks since this whole incident, as well as Rin's surprising and rather peculiar bonus in her paycheck. She tried to talk to Sesshomaru about it, but he has a way of evading discussions that he feels would not be worth the effort. It wasn't until after she trapped him in his office in a screaming match about her stupid pay raise that he told her that the bonus was actually a royalty check for the work that he had, quoted, "stolen" from her. If he was going to use her writing in the paper, she needed to be compensated for it. This action caused her to blush herself out of the room in apologies before hiding over at Kagome's desk for the remainder of the day.

The more Rin got paid, the more she saved and started to create a money plan. After paying rent, and her personal savings account, the rest of it actually went to saving up for some concert tickets. Her group of friends wanted her to go with them to see the popular band Spits 'n Giggles live, and they wouldn't let her refuse.

A home, a steady paycheck, good friends, a fancy new cat castle for Ah-Un, and her own bathroom...

Rin has it made!

She now looks out the window of her first class seat of the plane, feeling extremely pretty in her calm orange blouse, nice black slacks and closed toed pumps that she is still training in. Izayoi "helped" her pack for their five day trip, and the packing was a trip in itself. Rin was able to narrow the five bags that Izayoi had packed to one full bag and a carry-on, and felt that to be a personal accomplishment. She smiled in thought for her insane hen-mother as she tried her best to daydream.

Next to her was her good 'ol boss Sesshomaru, asleep from the loud and soothing buzz of the airplane's engine and the smooth as silk flight over 15,000+ of gravity defying death from the ground under them. Rin has never ridden a plane before, so she is a little bit nervous. Her eyes grow at the many buildings and landmarks that they fly over, giving her anxiety driven mind plenty of ways to die in her mind. Realizing that she is starting to write a mental book of horrible and unforgiving accidents from an airplane, she decides to find something to distract her from her overactive imagination, and turns to see Sesshomaru sleeping like a baby. With him asleep, all that is keeping her company is her thoughts.

He looks so calm, collected, and relaxed... _'lucky bastard'._ She leisurely gazes in his direction, trying not to let it too terribly known to those around them that she wants to study him for a moment. The more she looks to him the more she starts to admire who is sitting next to her. Her worries fade from her as thoughts of him reside. He sits, eyes closed, body relaxed and so...sweet. He looks careless, blissful, but he actually maintains a sense of hyper-awareness, still hearing everything around him so clearly as to hear the thoughts from another's mind. He looks so careless by the way his hands leisurely hangs from his seat's arms but remained alert as ever as he sat up straight, almost giving the illusion of being asleep to fool others around him, including Rin. The more she studies his every feature, from his silver hair to his well manicured nails and healthy body, the more Rin reminds herself just how drop dead gorgeous he is. She... just... _'Gah!'_

She huffs in frustration, not liking this feeling one bit. _'He's hot, and I'm bored...'_ double threat, she realizes as she just looks outside the window of death resting her head on her hand.

"Enjoying the view, are we?" Comes the unforgettable, silky smooth voice coming from his God given vocal chords.

 _'Oooh shit!'_ Aaaaand there's that blush. The blood rushes to her head in embarrassment, making her as red as a freaking bulls-eye. _'shit, shit, shit, shit!'_

She wasn't even going to look at him.

"U-um... ye-yeah..." she chuckles very nervously, evading his whole body while trying to focus on the wonders outside... "But... you know... It's really weird being so high up..." she gulps. "Makes my stomach hurt."

He doesn't reply. He only looks to see her turn her body almost completely away from him in complete embarrassment, giving the smallest grin of satisfaction of knowing he caught her looking at him. He is rather pleased with himself for making her blush, no matter how easy it was to do so. He let it slide, however, as he notices how her right leg had been bouncing uncontrollably this entire time. He quirks a brow.

"Nervous?" he asks, seemingly carelessly, as he keeps his eyes forward, attempting to keep his interests elsewhere.

"Yeah," she wasn't gonna lie. "First time on a plane... I'm a little..." she sees a tall building that points to the sky like a needle and immediately closes the shade with big eyes. "I-I may or may not be just a-a tad bit nervous... heh." She awkwardly smiles as she becomes a little more paranoid. "I-I mean... I don't really know what to do. Do I sit quietly? Do I cry? Do I go to the restroom? Do I need to throw up? I know that those those throw-up baggy-thingy's are somewhere in here-" she says as she starts to rummage in the little pockets around her seat.

Suddenly, she stops.

She feels something that causes her to freeze in her seat.

She feels something new.

Definitely new... _'What the-'_

"Calm yourself," he suddenly says as she looks to see he now lays a gentle hand on her, now still, knee. She looks towards him in complete shock. She takes a deep breath as he continues. "There is no need to fill yourself with such nerves." His touch is... wonderful. And it does wonders for calming her the hell down. Now she couldn't move any bone in her body. "Relax," he finishes as she can only nod her head at his request. "You are more likely to be eaten by a shark than to die in a plane accident."

It did take a moment for all of what he said to click... He was touching her... _'Uhh...'_

"Hi there," a cheery female voice calls out from the aisle to catch the attention of both passengers.

"Hello," Sesshomaru replies cordially, as he remains with his hand in her knee. The voice turns out to be a stewardess with a large smile.

"Is there something that I can get for the lovely couple while we finish your complimentary meal?"

"Complementary m-"

"Gin and Tonic for me," he says cutting Rin off to tell the stewardess what he wanted. "And a nice ice cold water for her," he looks to Rin, "she's terrible with alcohol." His thumb starts to caress her pant leg just above her knee. He gives a delighted grin as she writes down. Rin's eyes continue to grow. _'UHH...'_

"Alrighty, that will be right out. And dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes." Her smile is rehearsed but sincere as she leaves what she assumes to be two love birds, a deceiving trick that bums out the stewardess in question.

Right as she left, he slowly took his hand away from her pant covered leg, but the tingle remained under her clothing. Such an electrifying feeling leaves her endlessly questioning, endlessly asking herself... ' _What... What just happened? ... Did that just happen?'_

Then she remembered what he said about her... and to a total stranger.

"Terrible with alcohol?" She starts to become more affected by what she just heard him say while crossing all of her limbs in anger.

"Yes," he says factually. "You have no tolerance for it."

This baffles her, no matter how true the statement was. "Says the man who tried to talk me into drinking alcohol on that sushi date, -ha! Take that." she says with a winning attitude, forcing up a snobbish chin.

He almost... Almost couldn't hold his smile. Quirking a brow, he adds, "I do believe that I strictly recall you saying that it was not a date, Ms. Tamiko," his voice is so... enticing- annoying. His voice is annoying.

 _'aaah damn... Way to put your foot in your mouth, Rin...'_ "No- no... That's not what I-"

"But," he playfully starts to inch closer, "if you are so inclined as to start changing your mind..." he says making her thoughts melt like butter.

"N-no... No, That wasn't my-" she sees his smug grin. "Damn it Sesshomaru..."

He chuckles as he readjusts in his seat. "A little red wine is nothing compared to whatever you inhaled at the bar a few weeks ago." He suddenly changes the subject as he finds his bookmarked page.

"Hey! That's not fair! I still don't remember what happened that night-and... that... absolutely does NOT help my case at all." She shuts her mouth in an instant as the attracted feeling was officially replaced with more embarrassment. She slaps her forehead in shame. He smiles at her pain. "You know what," she suddenly starts, "I probably don't wanna know what I did." She admits as she opens the window shade to look out rather than continue thinking about that God awful night. "I have a strong feeling that there are things that I did that you still haven't told me, for which I must thank you- and I am making myself sound even worse so I am just going to shut up now." She hangs her head in shame and in a cute little grunt of frustration.

"Here you go," the smiley woman returns with a tray full of drinks. "Gin and Tonic for you, and nice cold water for the lady."

"Here," Sesshomaru says, handing her the water. "Have fun,"

She bitterly takes the drink with darts in her eyes. "I hate you."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It's official. Rin does NOT fly! No matter what she did, she just could not settle down, and it was driving her nuts. They got their complimentary meal, which still confused Rin. How the hell do they cook lobster tails and new potatoes on an airplane?! But no matter how anxious and nervous she had become, at least she was able to enjoy the meal... Twice. It was about an hour after they ate when she had to use the notorious barf bag thingy she questioned about earlier in the day. That was when Sesshomaru requested a fizzy drink to help settle her stomach.

To take her mind off of her extremely embarrassing experience of the worst thing to happen personally on a plane, Sesshomaru told her about the various cities as they flew over them. His father was a businessman and Sesshomaru was strongly "encouraged" to come along and learn so he would take over the family business in his past and thus had a lot of adventures in a lot of these cities... Until the mid-life crisis came and Pop's decided to write a newspaper instead...

Rin rather enjoyed the stories. She was so intrigued about travel and experiencing different cultures, so naturally she hung on Sesshomaru's every word. Some of the stories, however, were quite silly and she had a hard time believing that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha played hide and seek with animal masks in the middle of a small city. She was so appreciative of Sesshomaru for keeping her mind off her misfortune and her crappy luck on this flight.

It was extremely late by the time their plane landed in London. The airport was as busy as any other, and Rin was passed the brink of exhaustion. She stifled a yawn every five seconds. Knowing how tired she was, Sesshomaru made her sit at a bench and wait for him. He didn't want her slowing him down at the baggage claim, and commanded her to stay. Rin wasn't exactly complaining, she was so sleepy. She tried so hard to stay awake, but since she was safely on the ground, her brain was exhausted from the sixteen hour flight. Add on the extra two hours at the airport to make sure they didn't miss their flight and her mind demanded SLEEP. NOW.

Sesshomaru returned to Rin's spot with an airport assistant to help put their luggage on a cart. Somehow, Sesshomaru knew that she wouldn't last long as he saw her snoozing away, lying her head on her carry on, practically snoring.

He carried her to the private car that was hired to wait for them. He gently guided her body safely inside the car, careful to make sure that her head rests comfortably before helping the assistant pack luggage in. With Sesshomaru's many extensive years in education, he is fluent in many languages, one of his first being English, so he was quite knowledgeable on how to properly conduct the driver.

The car drives smoothly in the late night of the London streets. They were empty, yet well lit. If Rin was awake, she would be in awe. However, it took nothing more than a gentle turn of the road for Rin's sleepy head to fall and land on his shoulder, completely unaware. He gently quirks an eyebrow and listens.

She moans in her sleep, he learns... He rather enjoys learning something new to make her tick later. No matter how he would enjoy her reaction if she were to happen to wake up at this opportune moment, he wants to let her sleep. Though they had been up together this whole time, he was used to the hustle and bustle of the life of flying. Having two parents that live in different countries can do that to a kid. He is used to the long flights, and the long rides to his mother or father's house alone with their respective drivers and empty homes. He knew how tired she was and how frustrating her first flight had become. There was no sense in waking her up and making her feel worse.

He remained still for the remainder of the 20 minute car ride. He didn't want to risk waking her, though he believed that an atomic bomb threatening the city wouldn't wake this level of unconsciousness. As her head resided on his shoulder, he got a chance to study her this time around.

This girl, this... Rin Tamiko has been the most... interesting new experience for Sesshomaru. Rather it was her spirit, her strong will, her stubbornness, or her attitude, anything, there was something about her reactions towards him; something about getting that playful rise out of her. There is something there that just intrigues Sesshomaru to no end, and instead of nurturing it, he fans the flame and sometimes even gets a little burned. He loves to push her buttons, but he also loves to watch her smile.

It was also her eyes, the way they always lure all the attention to her, it was also the kindness inside of them. It was the way she always lends a hand in the office, and her beautiful laughter when someone tells her a joke. It could also be her spunk when she becomes ambitious, and her blush when she continually becomes embarrassed- the way that she inhales and exhales in a moan in her sleep, or the way her eyelashes reside upon her cheeks in a deep, deep slumber...

He constantly wants to learn something new about her. He wants to find every crease, every crevice, and every dent about her, not to exploit it, but to show her that she does have them and that it is okay to have them.

_'Ridiculous.'_

He also wants to prove his father is wrong about him. All his life his father could see Sesshomaru's future, where he would go, what he would study, know where he would reside when and where, and even who he would be with. Sesshomaru was sick of his father being right all the damn time... But with the road that he is traveling, Sesshomaru isn't going to prove anything anytime soon, other than that he is none other than a damn fool.

A stupid, weak, damn fool.

This isn't he first time that Sesshomaru had gotten... close to someone that needed help. His hero complex gets the better of him, and it always causes such emotional turmoil in the end. This isn't the first girl that he had done every single thing for them, and neither was Kagura. The more he thinks of how little he knows about Rin's past, the more he realizes how little he knew of Kagura's past, and even the women before her. He always does this to himself; he meets someone in trouble, helps them and feels compelled to fall for them. It's the same thing every single time.

Even back to the very first woman, the only one that he couldn't save.

Getting into their jointed rooms, a bellhop entered with him to help with luggage as Sesshomaru carried Rin up to her bed. It really wasn't a burden, since she weighed just about nothing. He lays her on her own bed and takes off her shoes. Letting her toss and turn to her contentment. He thanks the bell hop with a healthy tip and finally closes her door, and now that he is finally alone, he has time to think in his own space in his own room with no one but himself to interrupt.

He tries to look over his agenda for this long trip, but decides that he doesn't give a damn and just wants to get some shut eye himself. Regardless of how many times he stares at the adjoining door from his room to her's, he shakes the pointless and ridiculous thoughts out of his mind and lies into an extremely light sleep, remaining aware of what is around him at all times. He'd be damned if anything happened without him knowing about it.

Ugh... What is wrong with him? What is he getting himself into?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

' _I lie here, still as a painting; motionless as a sculpture, yet as aware as a hyperactive cat to my surroundings. Unsure of what is going on, I reside in a comfortable position, my arm framing my face over my head, the other dangling to the floor, and exposing the features of my face. Curious, I lie on a dark, red-velvet couch looking into the darkness as the illumination of lit candles light up the tiniest hue, almost giving off an illusion in the perfect darkness as to what comes my way as the folds of my black dress fall glamorously to the ground. I am completely vulnerable- stuck... Almost scared as to whatever comes closer. Nothing but music blares through the room almost like a bizarre, dark, and twisted fantasy. I feel him approach...'_

' _He comes nearer, I feel his strong presence fill the room instantly, as if he just appeared like magic. I gasp in complete surprise as I suddenly feel his gentle touch caress my skin. I feel a strange sensation that I have never felt before, such a strong, soothing... fiery sensation within my core as his hands move on the outer shell of my dress.'_

' _He comes closer and closer to me, pressing against me. I eventually hear the rugged breaths of his calm, yet uneasy breathing. He barely makes a sound as I suddenly feel a kiss within my hair, and he holds me close to him.'_

' _He caresses me in such a sensual manor, taking great care and protection of what he suddenly calls his own. He pulls me, binds me, mentally moves me like a lifeless doll, holding my soul like a marionette as he holds my strings in limbo and manipulating me for his own desires. I do not have a care in the world... Completely at his mercy, almost wanting... Thriving. A simple kiss grows into such a sensual fire that flairs between us, melting us alive... I am not able to control myself. I am completely care free and lustful to his rage and total control over me.'_

' _I am paralyzed; motionless... completely still. I use every fiber of my being to do so much as lift a finger, but all else fails as the numbness is permanently cursed within my body; lifeless, but screaming with life on the inside. My stillness is only cured with his touch with his intoxicating hold on me and my body. I feel something. My soul thrives for it. It's wrong!'_

' _I. Don't. Care.'_

' _I don't need it, but I want it.'_

' _I desire it.'_

' _I crave it.'_

' _I yearn for it.'_

' _I deserve it.'_

' _He caresses me and holds me so tenderly with excessive care and I refuse to let go. I feel the ravishing heat within my core within the heat of the moment.'_

' _He stays silent as the wind as one last kiss escapes from his being to mine. A gentle smile presses against my shoulder as I grasp onto him for dear life... I relieve my tension, I relieve every emotion...'_

' _Amazing...'_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Rin leisurely awakens from her slumber. Her mind slowly dissolves from its sleepy haze as it becomes more and more aware that it is time to wake up. Her eyes open to the bright and inviting sun that illuminates through her thin blinds. Her detailed dream lingers far from her mind, completely forgotten, as her body and soul just wanted to wake up. Taking a deep breath, she stretches her limbs as far as she can and slowly sits up in her bed noticing that she slept in the outfit that she remembered wearing yesterday. With no shoes on her feet, she sees her black pumps standing perfectly on the ground next to her window and then suddenly wonders... Where the hell is she?

Suddenly, an ungodly noise of frustration came from her vocal chords.

"Oh, God," she groggily spoke to herself. "I did it again..." Her head lands in the palm of her right hand in shame thinking that alcohol might have something to do with this. "I'm such a loser..." she says before remembering. "No... I didn't have anything to drink. I wasn't _allowed_. I just fell asleep at the airport." She smiles in pride actually remembering something for once! "Yeah. Yeah! Sesshomaru got our luggage! I remember now-" her pride slowly fades. "But how did I... get... in..." she plops back down in her pillows. Her face turns red as she digs under her covers. Did Sesshomaru bring her in?

Would he let anyone else?

After a moment, she decides to just leave it in the past and get on up. She is in London, England for heaven's sake! There is (unfortunately) plenty of time to be embarrassed later! She stands up, stretches back, and heads for the large window. She opens her curtains and there it was: London, in its lavish beauty. It was an amazing view to behold. Her smile is as big as her face as she sees what all of the online images and postcards finally come to life. It's like a dream come true! She instantly saves the memory in her head, seeing everything from buildings, landmarks, roads, signs, and its people.

She can't wait to explore!

She takes a quick look at the alarm clock to catch the time before making her rounds...

12:30 p.m.

Jeez.

Knowing that she is in an extended room to Sesshomaru's, there are two doors, one for his room, a room with the front door and one that will lead to the washroom. Taking a guess in which one's which, she picks the door closest to her and walks right into his room expecting to see his majesty...

Somewhere?

No?

What? He's gone?

"Where did he go?"

She scans the room a little more, being a little nosy, and hoping to find a clue as to where he could be. With nothing, she heads to the washroom and doesn't see anything in there, either.

She huffs in a frown. Making her way back to her room, she suddenly double-takes a piece of furniture that is stylishly placed in the corner of his room.

It was a-

_'I lie on a dark, red-velvet couch looking into the darkness as the illumination of lit candles light up the tiniest hue,'_

Rin completely falls on her backside as if she were smacked with a metal image of the dream she had the night before...

_'He comes nearer, I feel his strong presence fill the room instantly, as if he just appeared like magic.'_

"Wait-"

_He caresses me in such a sensual manor,_

"Ohmygod!"

_'He pulls me, binds me, mentally moves me like a lifeless doll...'_

"Make it stoooooop..." she says slowly, remembering more and more. "Music!" She stands and runs away to her bedside radio. "Must...have... music..." she practically slams on the radio button of her alarm clock and blasted the music. A popular song came on and she listened intently to the foreign words that she could sort of make out. Calming down from her over-reaction to a down right dirty dream about her boss- she exhales as she suddenly eyeballs a note on top of her luggage bag.

Tilting her head to the side, opens the envelope to read something from Sesshomaru. "Well, at least he's considerate."

_Rin,_

_There is much to do in order to prepare for the ceremony tomorrow. You will not see me. However, this hotel is on a populated tourist street with plenty to keep you busy. Go and buy a dress and whatever you need in order to look presentable for tomorrow night. I want you back in this room by 5 p.m. sharp._

_\- Sesshomaru_

"Huh," she scratches her head, "well alright then. Go shop like a tourist, boss' orders." She stands with the letter at hand. "Don't have to tell me twice," she says as she feels something else within the envelope. Quirking an eyebrow, she digs in it and pulls out a credit card.

What the- "Seriously?" She wanted to sound sarcastic, but seeing HER name on it didn't call for the inflection. "He's freaking serious. I never signed for this!" She grunts in frustration. "When is he going to learn that enough is enough!" She threw the letter and it's guts on her bed.

Forgetting about that stupid, damn thing, she takes her time getting ready. She took a loooong shower, and picked out her cutest outfit. Slipping on her flats, and grabbing her purse with her wallet(without the credit card), and key for the room, she heads for Sesshomaru's room, evading any sight of a certain red velvet couch in that certain corner of his room, and headed for the front door only for there to be another letter taped to it.

"God, am I on big brother or something?" She opens the card to read.

_Ms. Tamiko,_

_P.S._

_That credit card is co-signed in my name. If I don't see a purchase on it at the end of the evening, you're fired._

"WHAT?!"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**


	10. Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I don't mean to brag, but I think this one of my personal favorite chapters. It was so fun to write and I just love.... oooh. Just go read it before I spoil it. Lol.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It seems that all those English classes in high school really pays off when one goes to an English country. Rin is so very thankful for that. She was so proud of how much of her own money she was able to save for this trip. She felt as if she had more than enough to do everything there was to do. Sure Izayoi shoved money in Rin's purse while she wasn't looking, but Rin purposely left that money back in her hotel room, and kept her new credit card in the very back of her wallet. Rin didn't need help. Why can't they understand that?

She made it to a money station to change her yen into euros. She was way too excited for this experience, getting to see foreign currency for the first time, and being able to use it, she feels so grown up! How awesome will this be?!

So... Rin learned a little lesson in currency between different cultures, and realizes that she has a lot less money then she planned on having. Apparently the euro weighs A LOT more than yen does... That's nice. Now she is not as prepared as the once thought. She should have budgeted better. Before the transfer, she thought that she had more than enough for a shopping spree and two meals. But, she will just have to eat one meal, and get a really cute dress for a really cheap price... She also wanted to get all of her friends a little something of a memento so they know that she thought of them. Now she's screwed.

_'Wait. I have a credit card!'_

_'NO! No you don't. You are not using it!'_

_'What's the harm in it? He said to use it anyway.'_

_'Oh, so now you are just going to dump your morals and just take money like some charity bank just so you could buy all the dresses and stupid knick knack's that mean absolutely nothing?'_

_'No.'_

She nodded her head in agreement. "I will figure it out myself!" she says to herself walking away with her head held high.

Rin was happily able to somewhat communicate to people who worked in the shops that resided on the tourist street that seemed to go on forever. There were so many places to walk in and just look. She sees that new and unique culture and soaks herself in it. London is gorgeous! Before she knows it, she is suddenly so caught up with seeing everything, hearing music being played, little shoppes open for tourists, and lots of open places to explore. She wouldn't even know what time it was if it weren't for good 'ol Big Ben to help her out every hour on the hour.

With all this wonderful sightseeing, she was so incredibly grateful for this whole experience, but regardless of how immersed she is, she become a little saddened. All of this is absolutely wonderful, but she doesn't have anyone to share this experience with.

Rin wishes that she was with someone right now- anyone. She wishes that Sesshomaru wasn't so busy with work so he could share this experience with her. She wishes that she had someone to talk to. This is her first real trip on a plane to another country, and she has no one to say, "Hey remember when we saw that in London...?" she doesn't get to share this. Being in such a large city with no one to talk to is kind of scary. It's a new language, she can barely read the signs, and she is just thankful for her great sense of direction. This place is amazing, but big, and overwhelming, and it makes her even more lonely.

But before she starts to become too sad, she washes those thoughts behind her mind as she finds a clothing store.

DRESSES!

**O.o**

The day ended beautifully. She got her new dress that went down to the knee for tomorrow night at a department store, very cute for very, very cheap, and she was absolutely in love with it. She even had enough left over for a jewelry set to wear with it, and she was able to do it all by herself. Since she didn't have enough to get something for everyone, she decided to get a couple gifts for her friends instead, one for Miroku and Sango, and one for Inuyasha and Kagome. After that, she still had a little left over.

Rin is an expert thrifter!

She did it all by herself without the help of Sesshomaru or his family. That sure showed them!

For the sake of enjoyment, she did end up using the credit card to buy herself a starbucks coffee. She had never had one before, and what better place than on an outdoor park bench in London? So, she did what he said and now has a purchase on her credit card. Hey, he didn't specify what she had to buy...

She sits there, enjoying the scene in front of her with busy people walking up and down while nursing her drink and completely forgetting the time.

Big Ben then struck 5 p.m. on the dot.

_'Oh no!'_

Rin's eyes grew in horror.

She's LATE!

Quickly she tosses the remnants of her drink in the trashcan next to the bench, picks up her bags and makes a run for it back towards her hotel. It was only about two blocks away and around a corner, but damn it! With all things considered, it was a good day. Standing at her door in exhaustion, she shoves the flat room key in the slot and opens the door expecting to see him with that look on his face.

But he wasn't here.

...

"Ooookay," she says, closing the door and running to her room in success. She practically dances to her bed and checks the time on her alarm clock. "It's 5:04 and he's not even here. Ha ha ha! You can't punish me for being late if you're later than me! Na na-na na-" she drops her bags on the floor at the sudden sight of what was laying on her bed.

She gasps.

It's a beautiful, full length, lavish black strapless dress laid out perfectly for the world to see. there is a gentle shimmer in the foreign fabric, but looks very inviting and very smooth and silky.

...

She blinks in surprise.

She sure wasn't expecting this.

Slowly walking to the astonishing dress, she leaned over to feel the soft fabric between her fingers. _'now why would he tell me to buy a dress if he was already gonna buy one... He makes no sense.'_

"Wow," she whispers, taking an eye-full.

"I don't know why I thought you would listen to me," his voice bleeds through the silence of the room like a symphonic melody. She slightly jumps at the sudden sound, with the whole hotel room being extremely quiet not a moment before.

She stands completely straight as if she were being evaluated.

"So I took the liberty of getting you a proper dress for tomorrow, myself," he says referring to the lovely dress.

"B-But I already-"

"You're late," he cuts her off in the most gentle stern voice, almost as if he were being, God forbid, playful. He knew she wouldn't get here on time.

She sees her boss tucked in a white button up, sleeves gently rolled up the arms and slightly unbuttoned at the top. He wears his black slacks and expensive shoes to match. _'Stop it with this handsome stuff! I swear, this guy doesn't know the concept of color.'_

"Whattha- You're the one that's late! I got here before you did-"

"I was in the washroom," he crosses his arms as he leans against the door frame.

"So what, do I have a bedtime now?" Her mouth starts up again. "I'm not that late," she crosses her own arms just like him.

He continues to study her as she refuses to look at him. He contemplates her excuse, observing her and her new stuff that crowds the floor in front of your bed.

"I see you had a busy day," he says seeing the various logos on her shopping bags.

"Uhh... Yeah..." she keeps to herself. "It was a nice day." she says with a small yet disappointed grin.

"Get dressed." he suddenly says as he turns around.

She looks down at her perfectly good outfit. "Umm?"

"In something decent." Does he have no manners whatsoever? "We are going to dinner," he says, giving her no room for rebuttal.

She tilts her head in attitude at his rude comment, then closes her door to change, because, hell she's hungry!

She decides to do her hair a little, putting it in a lovely loose side braid as it lavishly drapes over her right shoulder. Huffing in disappointment, she looks down at the perfectly good dress. She would have rocked it tomorrow night if he'd let her.

Well... If he wants her in something nice, she'll give him something nice.

It's a simple black Halter top dress, snug at the bust and waist and flared from the waist down, much like an American 50's style. Her earrings and her bracelet match her headband perfectly and complements the dress tastefully. She matches her black open-toed heels, and puts on a little mascara and lipstick. Like that, she was ready for a night on the town.

She feels so pretty.

With a large smile, she looks at herself in the mirror, if this doesn't make his jaw drop, she will drop some normal men's jaws at... wherever the hell they're going tonight. She grabs her simple black clutch and makes her way into Sesshomaru's room. She is ready for anything he was about to throw at her. He said get dressed, and by golly did she get dressed...

Damn.

Sesshomaru... just... Damn.

He waits for her patiently by the door as he sees her walk in. He was dressed in much of the same thing but with a black blazer to match. He watches her appear right before his eyes, and she waits for something... anything. But, his facial expression never changes, his eyes don't widen, he doesn't stand up straight, it's against his mortal being to smile, he just... doesn't do anything when he saw her.

He just stands there like a statue.

But man does he have the best poker face in not just one, but two countries. He was able to hide a flicker in his eyes as she presented herself from the room, and he was able to hide the hitch in his breath, but how much longer can he really continue to hold all of his internal conflict in?

"You look presentable," he says with a slow nod, voice stoic, careless.

 _'Damn it! NO! Sesshomaru, you tell me I'm pretty, Damn it!'_ she looks away from him, smiling a weak smile, not really wanting to look at his face. And she really tried to look good, too!

"I'm impressed," he suddenly adds, as he holds out an arm for her to take. Her head shoots up in an instant as she hears his words.

She didn't just hear that.

Did he compliment her?

"Thank you," she whispers as she looks into his eyes.

 _Then_ she saw it.

His eyes held a completely different meaning. They were filled with complete and utter adoration- the kind that sticks up the hair on the back of the neck. His eyes tell her that she is absolutely radiant-maybe even stunning... and she believed it. They looked as if they had a voice of their own. She couldn't help but smile a big and bright smile as she heard their silent words.

"You overdid it, Ms. Tamiko. People might think that we are on a date," he says as he offers for her to exit the elevator as they head to the lobby.

"Give me a tall glass of wine, and we'll talk." She smiles as they enter their car.

**O.o**

"Sesshomaru," Rin leisurely looks up to her, so called, _date_ of the evening with a scolding voice and eyes of anger and expectancy. "What the hell is this?" She questions him as if she were a mother expecting an answer from her child with the stupid contraption at hand.

Sesshomaru looks to her with no reaction to her obvious voice, completely unthreatened. Instead, he replies cunningly. "Regardless of your, rather struggling past, I would assume that you would know what a cell phone was." He slyly responds as he pulls an expensive glass of red wine up to his lips. He waits for her toxic and exhilarating response.

She leans back putting the expensive touch screen down. "Thank you, but I already have a cell phone," she says sliding it back towards his side of the table. He, however, stops it mid-way, with his smooth and large hand enveloping hers.

 _'Oh God,'_ her inner voice shouts _'He's holding my hand- why is he holding my hand?!'_ She tries to pull away from him, but to no avail.

He looks to her with serious eyes, regardless of how much he is just loving the look on her face as she is trying to hide her shock. "I have seen the condition of your outdated cellular device, Ms. Tamiko," he says shoving it back towards her, "and it is not acceptable with the work that is required of you. So you will take this." The force of his hand was far stronger than hers. He slowly releases his grasp on her hand after it sat next to her empty plate. Her hand remains on the phone in shock. Her eyes never leave the cell phone. "I will take your silence as acceptance. Now we can move on to a more important discussion."

She blinks at his words as she inhales to shake off whatever feeling was making her stomach turn in knots. Clearing her throat, she takes her hand off the phone and crosses her arms, slowly returning to normal.

"W-well I don't..." she clears her throat again. "I don't really need this. It's too big and bulky and the one that I have suits me just fine." She takes it out of her purse to show him an orange and white checkered flip-phone with cherry blossoms on it. "I bought this with my very first paycheck while working-" she chokes at the next word she almost said. She looks away from him, taking a sharp inhale at a sudden memory that pops out at her. "This thing hasn't failed me yet," she takes pride in her old friend. "I love this thing."

He can sense a difference in tone. He tries to keep spirits up in the only way he can. "And, I'm sure you are proud when you get your 500 minutes at the beginning of each month." He continues to tease her.

"I am!" She lifts her nose at him. "It is the first thing that taught me responsibility, and I am not going to just let it go."

"It's a dinosaur." He argues.

"It's reliable."

"It doesn't even work."

"Yes it does! It works just fine. I can still... talk on it..." she struggles. ' _No, this isn't fair! He can't start winning at this, too.'_

"Only if someone calls you first." He says knowing how old the thing is. "And the screen is cracked."

"Hey that was... A recent thing." Rin's eyes dart in every direction. ' _*sigh* he does have a point.'_

"Ms. Tamiko." With a delicate touch, he lightly pulls the flip phone open only for it to break due to the amount of wear and tear, ultimately breaking itself in half.

She gasps and looks at him with wide eyes. "You-"

"The hinges rusted some time ago, correct?" He looks to her. She holds in her tears and crosses her arms in hatred. "The screen is broken from so many drops and falls," he points out the cracks "and the sound quality is so dated it sounds like you are talking into a walkie talkie. You can't use the screen, you can't make calls, you can't do anything with it. Why do you even still have this phone?'' His last question is an honest one. He had no idea of the kind of sentimental value it held for her, if any.

"You don't understand-" she says, wiping tears that threaten to fall. "There's more to it than that." she shakes her head in disappointment. Sighing she opens her palms for him to place the two pieces back in her hands. "This phone..." she points to it, "this was the last thing that I got with my mom before she died," she sniffs. "She paid half and I paid the other half." She looks to the broken memory of a phone. "The day we got it-" she almost couldn't finish her sentence, she was overrun with memories. "We..." she inhales a deep breath to finish what she needed to say. "We went to the park and took loads of pictures together..." she trails as she uses the napkin to dry her tears. "It was one of the only days where me and my mom were happy." She bites her lip to keep from making even more of a scene. "When my screen cracked last year, my heart tore in two because I haven't been able to see those pictures since." her voice becomes so saddened and so quiet. "And then she died..." she then grew the courage to finally look at him straight in the eyes.

He gives her a moment to herself. He hadn't had any idea of any of this. No wonder she is so upset at it breaking in two after it's long life. Rin has a hell of a past, but she never talks about it. But Sesshomaru doesn't talk about his past, either, mainly because it's nobody's business. He assumes that Rin thinks similarly with her own situation. He wanted to know more. There is so much anguish in her words for her mother. He remembered that she wasn't a fan of talking about her, and he more than understood that. But after seeing such tears over an object, he is beginning to wonder if, perhaps she does need to talk about a few things from her past.

"If I may-" His voice chimes in among the silence. He pulls her phone to him to open it to one of the many apps that now belong to her. "There is no doubt that this old raggedy phone held some sentimental value for you, so maybe this will help things out." He faces the phone in her direction to a picture- Rin's eyes grow as she sees a familiar, yet slightly pixelated image of her and her mother smiling in a picture at a park as each one of them holds an ice cream cone. They both look so happy and blissful and...

"Oh my God..." she slowly whispers, staring into the image as if she were able to jump right in it.

"You are so careless sometimes," he suddenly states she stares in awe at the image. "You didn't even take your phone yesterday when you went out, you just left it on your night stand." He continues as she picks up the phone just to stare with tears at her smiling mother. "This was one of the things that I needed to do yesterday. I decided that it was time to update you on today's technology. This is a necessity. It's is more than some app toy, it's a lifeline. As your boss, I need you to be available whenever I need to contact you." He points to the phone to give her a side tip. "To look at the other photo's just swipe to the left. Your friends decided to send you a few pictures when they got your new number." He says, suddenly needing to down the rest of his glass of wine.

Rin gasps instantly swiping to see what else has been collected. All of the old pictures of her mother and her as well as her cat were all on this new device. They were all stored. "How did you do this?" She can hardly speak.

"I made sure that your contacts and personal information were all transferred so you could keep what you could. A phone is a life, and a life needs to be kept." He finishes as the waiter fills his glass up with more to drink.

She kept swiping and saw some pictures that her friends from work sent her while this phone was downloading all of her old phone's information. There are some awesome pics of Kagome and Sango holding signs that day "Have Fun" and everyone holding a sign saying "We miss you". She hadn't smiled so big in so long. She is in complete bliss at this moment. She feels so whole... And for the first time in a long time, she felt like she had people that really cared for her.

Especially Sesshomaru.

She looks up to him with the most thankful and humble eyes. Her smile says it all. "Thank you..." she holds her new phone close. "It's wonderful." She smiles such a happy and genuine smile, as she was beginning to understand that he knew more about her than he led on.

"It's necessary. I did it because it needed to be done, and lord knows that you wouldn't do it yourself." He dismisses as their food arrives.

Smiling, her eyes dazzled in thanks for her boss. Trying to lighten the moment, she adds icing on the cake. "What would I do without you, sir?" She flutters her eyelashes in a cartoonish way. He can hear the way she appeased him.

"It's the classic story of the rich man helping out the poor damsel. Who wouldn't want to play the part of the good looking protagonist." He starts as he eats.

Rin knew what he was doing, so she played along. "Well, I wouldn't expect a narcissistic little rich boy to know how it is to work for something, anyhow." She dismisses as she starts to look to see what she could do with her new toy. She can't not look interested seeing all the apps that are pre-set on the high-tech phone.

"Indeed," he says, again, reaching over to take her new phone away from her.

"Hey-come on... again? Didn't you just say-?"

"Little poor girls need nourishment to live. Eat." He points to her fresh, hot food as he puts her phone in an inside front pocket of his blazer. "You need enough to compensate for all that we have to do tomorrow."

She crosses her arms as a kid would after their toy was taken from them. She narrows her eyes. "I have been wondering myself if you have been compensating for a few things, Mr. Inutakahashi." She quirks her eyebrow knowingly. She is proud of her snarky comeback after crying her eyes out not two minutes ago.

"Perhaps you'd like to see, Ms. Tamiko," he swiftly replies in such a smooth fashion as if he were serious.

"What?!" she suddenly squeaked. He c-can't be serious! "I-"

"That's not a no," He can't stop. But he can't help but to give the smallest grin of absolute evil at her embarrassed expense.

"I hate you," she mumbles in her own lap.

"Your job does not require you to like me, Rin," he says, continuing to eat his food, "now eat."

She sighs sitting back up and grabbing a fork. "I can never win with you."

"But you can keep up, if only for a time."

"So I don't know how I am going to be able to afford this new phone-"

"Eat." His demand is more defined.

Her eyes darken at the realization. "Oh no," she says knowing what he is planning. "No... No, no, you are not going to pay my phone bill, Sesshomaru."

"Hush-"

She was honestly surprised that he was treating her like this. "No, I'm not gonna hush. I would rather stand on a street corner than have to owe you even more money-"

"That is enough." His voice is firm at the very mention of something so... So unacceptable. He looks to her, showing her who the boss was here. His voice is deep and serious, no longer is he joking, and it catches her full attention. "You are going to stop talking, and you are going to eat." Now he seems to become a little angry. He didn't want to hear anything like that coming from her. "We will not discuss this any further. You have no say in the matter, so I suggest you save your breath for a more important conversation."

"So I am just supposed to just sit here and accept that you are paying for my phone bill, and my housing arrangement, and my food, and my clothing, and stuff for my cat? God Sesshomaru, it sounds like I married you." She counts off on her hand how much she is going to owe him after this.

He took a moment to consider such a notion. "If that is the thought that will help you sleep at night, then so be it." He continues to eat.

"What?" she looked with confusion.

"If you want to be married, then fine. We are now married." He says as he motions for a waiter.

"What- wait that's not that I-"

"Red wine for my wife, please."

"Your wi-"

"Yes sir,"

"I'm not your-"

"Thank you," Sesshomaru cuts her off as the waiter pours her a glass of expensive alcohol on her side of the table.

"Oh, I get to drink wine now? How generous," her sarcasm is not missed by his attention.

"You are my wife, are you not?"

"That's not what I said-"

"Drink, honey." He halfway lifts up his glass as a toast. "To new beginnings and whatnot?"

She sighs in a low tempered growl. "You are going to rue this day, Mr. Inutakahashi. Just you wait." She says as she picks up the glass to drink. Maybe she can out drink her thoughts on how much she loved to hear him call her honey.

His lips formed a smile. "I am looking forward to it, Mrs. Inutakahashi."

Her fork drops right from her hands.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I knoooowww!!!!! I know it's absolutely terrible that I ended it there. xD**


	11. A Silly Little Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yo. I just wanna Give a small disclaimer, here. I know I said this in the last chapter, but I think this is my absolute favorite chapter. The ending is going to get a little intense, and I only say that because it feels that way as I reread it, but holy smokes is it GOOD.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The next day was not nearly as interesting as the night before. It started with Rin having an extremely rude awakening by an alarm that was unknowingly set by Sesshomaru on her lovely new phone. Rin swears that he is out to get her when he says that she needed an early start for such a busy day. While he got himself ready for the night's events, she would be doing the same thing. He prepared a day for her at a spa to get everything done from a haircut to a pedicure, literally from head to toe.

She really wanted to argue, but she just felt that her point of view would be invalid to Sesshomaru as she learns more and more that anything she says about him paying for shit just goes in one ear and out the other. Is it a rich thing?

She begrudgingly accepts getting pampered, not happy about it. Nope. Not at all.

It's getting more and more difficult to say no to this guy. It's really starting to piss her off.

Now they are getting ready for the award's ceremony. Rin has this cute little habit where she wants to learn one new thing every day, and today she learned that Sesshomaru looks damn goon in a tux. It takes a lot out of her to not stare at him in the washroom when she is supposed to be getting ready, herself. Primping up, she sees herself in the mirror. She sees that marvelous job that the hair dresser did to her hair and she adored it. This was her first experience with a spa with the fake nails, plucked eyebrows, and waxed everything. And with the absolute hell she went through today, she better look hot and if she doesn't turn herself on, then it wasn't fucking worth it.

She shimmies into her slim strapless black dress that Sesshomaru had gotten for her yesterday, and after being able to zip it up as far as her short arms would let her, she added the lovely jewelry that came with it, and looked at herself to see how she looked. The smokey eye and the light lipstick showed her face off perfectly, the large beaded necklace decorated her neck and breasts to perfection, and her earrings were black butterflies with black chain dangling right at her shoulder. She was satisfied with the gala-esque look and smiles.

_'Good going, girl. You don't look half bad!'_ she thinks to herself as she turns to her side to see that her dress wasn't zipped up all the way. Her face falls in a deep sigh trying to zip it up herself. But the more she tried, the more she realized that she couldn't.

That meant...

"Oh man..." she said to herself as she hangs her head low and heads for his door. "Sesshomaru?" Looking up she sees him fixing the cuff-links on his arms. "Can you help me, please?" she asks turning around to show her bare back with her strapless black lace bra showing. "I have short stubby arms and I hate myself." She was already blushing bright red. She didn't need him making fun of her even more. He turned to see her with her back turned towards him to see that she couldn't zip up on her own. That's embarrassing.

He was going to stay silent... until he saw the intricacy of the lace in her bra. "Trying to impress anyone tonight?"

Rin heavily sighs. "It wasn't my idea." she knew he was gonna say something! "This is my entire wardrobe. Izayoi picked it out. She has a very active imagination." She slaps a hand on her forehead for an upcoming headache about her friend.

Doing the job that was politely asked, he steps away, which leaves a chill to Rin. It was a little cooler in the room than she realized as her heart dropped at the feeling. "Thank you," she says scurrying to find her clutch purse and her shawl in the other room so she could finally breathe.

"Well if you do manage to sweep someone off their feet tonight, just please remind yourself that you have a husband, and you need to use discretion when having an affair."

She scoffs, "noted." She goes on a sudden hunting spree.

"What are you looking for?" he asks, seeing her bend over in a graceful fashion.

"My shawl," she says looking around her bed, "I can't seem to find it. I don't remember where I put-" she was suddenly covered with a black shawl that matched the shimmer in her dress.

"It was right where you left it," he says with his hands on her shoulders as he helps her back up, "on the bathroom counter."

There they are again- goosebumps multiplying by the thousands, with his hands even warmer as her shoulders are covered by the shawl.

"Thank you again," she breathes standing straight expecting his hands to break free of his hold on her, but he uses this as an excuse to properly dress her with the shawl. She stands as still as a statue as he layers it over her back and wraps it around her arms. "Izayoi's plan just might work, tonight," he suddenly says, standing really close to her ear.

_'RED LIGHT RED LIGHT! WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAY?!' Rin's heartbeat shudders in speed. Every single hair on her body stands on end. It was only a split moment, but the gentle breath on her neck sent warning signals through her entire being._ She can't even mutter a sound or a squeak, but Sesshomaru steps back to give her space.

"We are going to be late." He quips, expecting her to follow. He moves towards the door.

She is able to find a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding again, and lets it out.

"R-right..." she whispered. "Coming." she adds while grabbing everything she needed, phone, purse, oxygen...

"Ms. Tamiko," he turns to finally see her ready for tonight's events. He sees that she is absolutely stunning, and if he were an ordinary man, his breath would have escaped and he would have lost his balance. But, as usual, he showed very little emotion as she slowly walked towards him.

"Yes, sir?" Her voice is meek she pulls a strand of her hair behind her ear.

His eyes look deep within hers with a very different look, completely foreign to her. She couldn't take her eyes off of his.

"You look beautiful."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Rin sits across from Sesshomaru in their stretch limo looking out into the heavy-lit city of the night. She continuously bites her lip as her mind races with millions of thoughts. As she holds her clutch in her hands, she continuously clicks the bag's button open and shut in obvious anxiety. Sesshomaru observes her frigid nerves working their magic while his nerves send him indulging within the provided high-end car liquor.

"Nervous, are we?" he asks, looking to her fidgeting self. Her mind is a million miles away.

"Hm?" It was as if it took her brain a moment to catch what he said. She looks to him as her right knee starts to shake. "Oh," she smiles, with a chuckle of ridiculousness. "No," she flat out lies. She then looks to him with a knowing eye. "Why? You nervous?"

He quirks a brow at her compelling question. "No," he doesn't have to think about it. "This is not my first party, though I continuously pray that one day I will finally survive my last." he adds. "The faster this night goes, the happier I will be."

Rin's face scrunches, "Isn't this at least a little fun for you?"

"For new-comer's, I'm sure this will be a memorable night. I, myself was extremely intrigued when I went to my first formal get-together. But after so many years, it's just boring." He downs his tiny bottle of scotch.

"Is that why you're getting drunk now, rather than later?" She smiles at his continuing habit.

"It's either that or a cigarette," he looks straight into her eyes as he downs a second like a shot. "and I will not smoke around someone who isn't accustomed to it,"

She smiles. "Oh, well... thanks." Her smile, however weak was dazzling. "I suppose I should hang close to you from now on, if that will finally settle that nasty habit of yours."

He doesn't reply. He lets her win, letting her have a chuckle.

"So, is it really that boring?" she asks with a half smile not wanting to be disappointed.

"I am quite sure you will exceedingly enjoy yourself. There is no need to fear, being the extrovert that you are," he says, giving her something to hope for.

"But what about you?" She asks honestly, "I don't want you to be bored all night. You are nominated for an extremely prestigious award, as well as the news that you run!" She speaks with a proud smile. "You can't tell me that you aren't excited for that!"

"This isn't the first nomination that The Omoiyari has had." he simply states. "but we have never had a successful win, which could explain my attitude towards this particular event," he shrugs in blatant honesty.

"Well that sucks," she says in thinking mode. "I want you to enjoy yourself tonight."

"I don't need your sympathy. I'll live."

"But you didn't fly all the way here from Japan just to have a boring night. This isn't just any 'ol business meeting, Sesshomaru. You could be accepting an award tonight. " Rin was obviously more upset than Sesshomaru was ever going to be.

"Are you going to be this obnoxious all evening?" he suddenly asks, gaining the pleasurable stare of hatred. That's what would keep him entertained all night- getting under her skin.

Rin sat in a deep mode of thought. What would someone like Sesshomaru be interested in? What would he get a kick out of?

Being irritating.

Well, let's stick to something we can control.

Winning.

Yeah but...

_*snap*_

"Got it," she says pointing to him.

"Yes, old wise one?" he was not expecting much of an answer.

"A bet," her smile turns into a devious one.

That certainly got Sesshomaru's attention. "A bet..."

"Yes," she hisses, "a wager on if you win or lose."

He thinks on this for a moment. A wager against Rin, if she were to lose, her attitude would be the cherry on top on this trip. She hates to lose against him, always trying to one up him, well this could be a chance to see how far she is willing to go to try and pull one on him.

"Is this some pathetic attempt to one-up me, Ms. Tamiko?" He asks, crossing his legs, debating on a third tiny bottle.

"It will keep you occupied, won't it?"

"I don't think it would be most wise to wager something against your boss, Ms. Tamiko. I highly recommend that you at least think about what you are getting yourself into before you just jump into something this dangerous," he warns her, though it certainly wasn't a rejection to her offer.

Rin tilts her head in pity. "Oh, come now, Mr. Inutakahashi, you can't tell me that you are... dare I say it... afraid to bet against me, are you?" Her words tempt the hell out of him as she lays a dramatic hand over her heart.

He lowers her eyes at her, understanding the new game that she decided to start. He rises his nose above hers and simply adds, "I can take care of myself Ms. Tamiko, it is you that I fear. I simply don't know if I feel like having to put up with your poor pitiful attitude for the rest of your trip when you lose."

"In other words, you don't know how you will feel losing to me," her eyebrow shoots right up as she inched herself closer to him. "Your lower half," she tilts her head, "Your little secretary," her challenge was becoming more and more defined. "Your little damsel in distress?"

He just let her words linger for a bit before matching her face with his. His eyes then suddenly lit on fire. "You have just entered a dangerous game, _Rin,_ " her name rolls off his tongue like butter, "and I willingly accept." His eyes, nose, lips, chin were all suddenly exceedingly close to hers at this moment, yet she doesn't flinch. "Your conditions, Ms. Tamiko." He quietly demands, inhaling her lovely perfume.

This... is really close for Rin, she is having to take a moment to readjust her thoughts. _'God that colone.'_ She makes every attempt to poker face her way through this. Lightly sitting back with her tongue shoved up against the inside of her cheek, she tries to think of the most interesting bet that she could think of that would really piss him off before it would piss her off.

The only thing that he would get angry at is if she paid for the gas back to the hotel or something-

Wait...

"If you win the "Editor of the Year Award" this year, I get to pay for my own phone bill." She crosses her arms in pride, completely satisfied with the term that she just made.

He was not impressed. "That's it?"

"Yep, so prepare to accept the deal when I win- er... you win."

"You are quite determined to take this phone thing for yourself, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. And when I win you can't complain, you can no longer say a word, you can't do anything but to let me do it, ON MY OWN." She nods her head. She wanted this.

"And if I don't get the award?"

"Then I will let you pay for it, and not say another word about it, I will not complain, and will leave it be."

"And if we manage to get both awards?" he says, leaving the wager open.

She blurts out a laugh. "Ha! Hell, if we win both, I'll sleep with you-" she opened her big mouth to the joke that was supposed to play in her head- her HEAD, but this joke flies out without her consent.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru quickly lifts his head in the surprising addition to this wager. "Interesting idea,"

"Wait-"

"That is quite the wager, Ms. Tamiko," he says as he opens his third and final bottle of scotch.

"No-okay-wait-"

"Now that is a wager that would be interesting to see."

"No-hold on-listen-"

"Deal."

"WHAT?"

"We have arrived," the driver says as he opens the door to let out the couple.

"No- hold on... Wait a second-"

"See you on the other side, Ms. Tamiko." Sesshomaru says as the driver practically pulls Rin out of the limo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

As if Rin wasn't fidgety enough in the car, now she is really nervous. Her stomach hasn't stopped turning since she got out of the limo. Damn her stupid big mouth. It was just a joke! A JOKE! A joke that wasn't supposed to even come out!! Surely he knew that she was kidding right?

RIGHT?

Oh man, what if he didn't find it a joke? What if it were real? What if she had to sleep with him if both he AND The Omoiyari won?! He is gonna have to- GAH! She couldn't even think about it! She- _well she could always think about it-_ but not if it was the REAL THING!

What is she going to do?!

This is a disaster!

_'Wait._

_..._

_If he accepted the deal... Then... Wait-'_

Rin is suddenly so confused.

_'If he accepted the deal... Then... Then doesn't that mean-_

_O_O_

_*gasp*_

_He wants to_ _ **sleep**_ _with me?_

_What?_

_No- what?!_

_No!_

_N-No! That's not true. That's not possible. He isn't interested in me. He's-I'm not much to look at. I-I'm not his type... I'm not- no._

_No._

_H-he-he's gotta know that I was joking._

_Right?_

_Gotta know that I am joking?_

_..._

_Yeah!_

_Why else would he accept such an insane and stupid bet? He said so himself that they never win these things. He must have known it was a joke..._

_He knew that I was joking!_

_Y-yeah!_

_I was joking!_

_..._

_Wasn't I?'_

"And the Winner is..." the drum roll readies the audience. The woman at the microphone holds the card in anticipation as everyone sits that the edge of their seats, especially Rin. "Sesshomaru Inutakahashi - Omoiyari Newspaper - Tokyo, Japan!"

She calls his name as the crowd stands and cheers at him for winning the Editor of the Year Award.

_'What?'_ Rin looks back to the present as she sees that Sesshomaru starts to stand. _'Wait... Whoa, he won!'_

"You won!" Her thoughts fall as her smile was full of excitement of his golden moment.

Both Rin and Sesshomaru stand as the world around them clap at the incredible achievement. Regardless of her inner monologue she pays full attention to the present. He WON! SHE WAS SO HAPPY THAT HE WON! FINALLY! She was so happy that in the midst of letting him slide so he could accept, she lightly grabbed his cheek and kissed it as a congratulations. Smiling at him, he takes one fatal moment just to look at her.

She smiles in happiness that her boss won something and the emotion is absolutely contagious as a slight grin grew on his own lips. As he moves passed her, he let his hand slide down her arm as a thank you to her, and goes to accept his award at long last.

Giving a short yet acceptable speech, she looks to her boss- no, her friend, as he graciously accepts his little piece of gold. Though his thanks was short, his eyes were truly grateful, almost shimmering in the razzle dazzle of the moment. His voice didn't have much to add, yet his short words spoke volumes. He doesn't smile with his face, but he smiled through his heart and his words, and the rest is just mushy stuff. Rin definitely takes notice. By now she knows his speech patters and his vernacular. She doesn't have to see anything on his face to know that he is extremely proud. The smile was enough for her to know how excited he was in his mind

After sitting back down with his award at hand, he decided to set it in front of his employee, knowing all too well that she was really wanting to touch it.

"Here is your reward." he says to her in a whisper as another announcer spoke. "You get to pay your own phone bill." He releases the statue at hand for her to see and hold.

_'Holy shit, that's right!'_ she thought to herself as she turns to look at him with an over compensating smile. "That's right." she whispers back with power. "It's all miiiine, all Miiiiiiiiine, muahahahahahaha" she was careful to stay in a whisper as she showed a proud spirit of winning their mutual battle as she wiggles in her seat with a small happy dance.

He then leans in closer. "Until the next award,"

She paused... Heart suddenly drops as she remembers what she had been trying to forget all night.

_'Shit.'_

"Next we have the Black Ink Award." A male announcer says breaking their conversation.

"Alrighty," she whispered as she swings her body away from his direction to focus (somewhat) on the announcer. _'I never thought that I would say this about my own place of business, but please lose, lose, lose, lose-'_

It took them FOREVER to announce the last award of the night. The Black Ink award was extremely prestigious, but so was the World Editor of the Year, and that one didn't take nearly as long. Damn.

"And the winner of the Black Ink Award is..." the guy took FOREVER to open the envelope, too. Rin's right knee was about to bounce right off of her body, it was shaking so much. "The Omoiyari News!" He shouts as music plays and everyone whistles and claps.

_'Huh? -_ _Who?!'_ Rin asks herself in a daze. _'Who won?'_ her eyes bulged as she looks around, _'WE WON?!'_ She is suddenly pulled up by her right arm by Sesshomaru as he pulls her close.

"Come on," he says right in her ear as he, once again, slides his hand down her arm, grabs her hand and starts to pull her right up there with him.

"Wait-What are you doing?" She asked with a huge smile on her face that hides complete horror behind it.

"You are a part of it too," he said as they make their way on to stage.

"You can't..." she smiled in thanks to everyone around them as they made their way to the podium, "you can't be serious." she continues to try to smile.

"Am I?" he asks as he points to the large crowd in front of them as they continue to clap.

_'Oh boy...'_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Wow," she whispers as they relax in their limo once again as she has her hands on the beautiful statue. "This is... amazing." She can't stop looking. It was freaking awesome. Their station won the most prestigious award of the YEAR, and Rin got to see it up close... Really close.

She got to hold it with a smile while Sesshomaru made another short and sweet speech in English where Rin could only understand about half of what he had said. Then they had their closing announcements and everyone vacated into the rented Ballroom for an after party. Rin did want to stay and at least see what consisted of an after party at an award show, though Sesshomaru showed little interest in it. Deciding to appease her with it being her first formal party, he let her lead while he quietly watched from afar.

She knew little English and could spark up some conversation, but nothing too fancy for the British. She was able to laugh at a few jokes, say hello to a few people her age and have a glass of wine.... or three. She really enjoyed the company, especially a gentleman that wanted nothing but her attention. She unknowingly befriended a tall and kind Englishman who complimented her on her lovely dress and her even more lovely voice. Though she could understand little of what he said, she still blushed at the words "Beautiful," and "mature" before falling into the inebriated flirtatious lecher's arms. Sesshomaru, seeing the spectacle take place, pulls her away and says that it is time to leave.

She now holds onto her award softly, yet with strong hands that would never let it fall. She just stares in constant awe, anxious to see what everyone will think when they go back home and they all see it- see them both!

Leaning her head back, the exciting night starts to catch up with her and she stifles a yawn. She tries to look out into the window of the empty town, realizing that it was late in the night, or rather early in the morning. She smiles at her thoughts of the night, how Sesshomaru looked in his tuxedo, how right it felt to see him on stage and win an award that was well deserved, and how he practically carried her out of the party just as someone was hitting on her. She smiles in bliss, enjoying their rather quiet ride back home to the hotel room waiting to get into bed-er... her OWN bed.

She tried to keep that silly little bet out of her mind. He hasn't brought it up since winning the award. Maybe the hustle and bustle of the evening caused him to forget, which is absolutely fine by Rin.

Finally getting back to their room, Rin walks tiredly through the extended door to take off her heels from hell. Being able to let her feet breathe, she decides to sit at her large window and look out into the night. She stares into nothing, which is quite a calming end to a marvelous night. Just for a moment, she lets her mind slowly ease away for the night.

Sesshomaru discards his well tailored blazer, on his well made bed and unbuttoned his pearly white shirt so he could breathe, himself. Rolling his sleeves up, combing his long fingers through the top of his head, he slowly makes his way to stand next to Rin as she looks out into the night.

"I take it that you enjoyed yourself tonight." Sesshomaru says with a soft voice noticing her lingering heavy eyes and her smile of gold.

She nods in reply. "Mmhmm," she continues to look out into the oblivious scenery.

"That's good to hear." he said looking out in the same direction at the cool and quiet night. "We wouldn't want your first trip to be a boring one, now would we?" He asks as he wanders away to the hotel room's mini bar to take two wine glasses and fill them up with sparkling water.

She chuckles lightly seeing him return with two glasses at hand and willingly accepting. "I especially enjoyed the part where you got jealous because someone else found me attractive."

Sesshomaru was ready for a rebuttal. "You had three glasses of wine. I saw that you were winding down, and didn't want you crashing at a public event. I don't want to look like an idiot that brought a thoughtless date to a party." He drinks his water with ease.

Again she chuckles. "Whatever you say," she was too tired to argue.

He looks at her in expectancy. He wanted to play, and she didn't. Oh, this wouldn't do. "Plus it is impolite to openly flirt while your husband is watching." He verbally nudges her to reply.

She rolls her eyes. When was he gonna stop calling her his wife? "Well my husband should have already known this his wife couldn't handle her liquor, because he is very good at reminding her of how stupid she is when only half sober." She adds while putting her glass down on the window seal to walk away. She mumbles, "He was cuter than you anywa-"

But he suddenly catches her hand with his.

"There is something else that we need to discuss, Ms. Tamiko," he says with leering eyes.

"What?" She looks to him with a more irritated look, now.

She completely forgot? How cute. "Our little bet," he says with eyes that suddenly awaken something in her. Instantly, her mind wakes up with a jump.

"Oh... um-" her eyes see he is gently moving her closer. Why is she following? "Y-yeah. Phone bill is mine now. No more discussion-"

"I do believe that the bet was," he pulls her closer, "if I _only_ won the Editor of the Year that you could have your phone bill," he pulls her extremely close.

Like, really, really close.

Holding her body, close.

Caressing her back, close.

"Umm... I..." her eyes grow with the closer he got to her. He just kept getting closer and closer.

"And if we won both awards, there was something that was supposed to happen..." he says pretending to linger in thought, though he is terrible with sarcasm.

He wanted her to say it.

She knew it.

She couldn't look away from his eyes.

They were hypnotizing...

...

Looking down at her body now up against his, she sighs in defeat. She is...

_*sigh* 'Damn it.'_ She thinks to herself, _'Oh God, suck it UP, you're not gonna cry now, are you?'_

"Okay, Sesshomaru." she says avoiding his eyes. She blinks back a small tear. Damn it. "A deals a deal." she only closes her eyes to await his orders. "You won." Her voice drops to an old tone of hers, a tone that is ancient, a tone that she hope got killed with the rest of her past. Her voice is more somber. "Take your prize..."

No words are said in the sudden silence of the hotel room. He looks down at her in wonder, knowing exactly what he wanted to do with her.

Gracefully pulling her chin up with one hand, she willingly waits for his actions, rehearsing what she always used to tell herself in moments like these.

And she was always involved in moments like these. That's how she and her mother paid rent, after all.

At least she was about to sleep with someone she found attractive, this time, but damn.... she has never been so disappointed in someone, and she had to live with her mother her entire life.

As her face came close to his, her eyes remained closed, not wanting to see what was going to happen from here on out. Looking down, he sees absolute perfection. Perfect lips, beautiful lashes, a brave face that cleverly hid her fear of what he would do to her, yet ready for whatever he had. He can see the laugh lines on her face and the gentle freckles that decorate her nose. He could see where her bangs fall perfectly upon her face as strands fall out of the lovely up-do that was given to her. He could feel how soft her skin was and wanted to feel...

She was breathtaking.

Finally, he pulled her lips closer to his. He could feel the staggered breaths from her nervousness as he wanted to do nothing more than to sooth her mind and let her know that she was going to be okay. With complete trust in himself he wasted no more time as he finally felt her petal-like lips.

It was as if all life had sprung from his body.

It was as if her soul had suddenly poured itself out through her fingertips.

She feels his trained lips as they greet her warmly, calming her and soothing her. His lips are warm as his breath as he gently exhales, giving her a jolt of life inside of her. Before she knows it, her senses gradually blend with his as her hands gently snake up his torso, his shoulders, and finally his face. With great gentility, she cups his features trying to pull him closer.

He however used restraint, tasting her, exploring her, kissing her, meeting her. He kept full track of where he kept his hands. He standing still, letting her have the freedom to touch him. The hand that held her chin forward had glided behind her ear as he managed to pull her closer as his other hand gently keeps its place on the small of her back.

She feels the strong hold of his arm hugging her, as well as the soft caress of his hand taking complete care of her neck. She's never felt anything like this before. There is a shot of euphoria that stimulates her thoughts as she feels the gentility of his touch. He isn't forceful or jagged with his movements. He is slow and careful with her, caressing her, and... even holding her. By now, she is usually full of fear and regret. There is something different in the bottom of her gut, and somehow that scares her ever more. Even though this is the first time she has ever really felt safe..... protected..... beautiful.

He makes her feel beautiful.

She wanted more, she suddenly couldn't wait until he did something else.

It is when she combs her fingers through his hair to bring him even closer that he decides to let her go. Pulling apart from her, he drops his hands. Her eyes open in a newly drunken state. With his own look of adoration, he has mixed emotions of anger at his desire to do more. Her eyes can barely stay open as he parts from her. She manages to look to him with a silent question as to why he stopped.

He then looks to her with intent, finding the sobriety in her eyes. He needs her to hear exactly what he needed to say.

Gently caressing her cheek once more, he speaks with a voice that is a little more husky than he liked to admit.

"You are not some prize to be won in a bet," is all he said before letting go of her completely.

His words ring through her ear with such verbose that they cause her mind to start to crumble. "What did you say?"

There is a confused plea from her eyes. But, without another word, he gently grabs a hold of her hands and places them back on her own body. "Good night, Rin." Is all he says before he releases any hold he has and walks out of her room to her be for the night. Not another word is said as he slowly closes the door behind him. She then loses her balance and falls onto the edge of her bed.

"I'm... not a-" A tear finally falls from her cheeks. _'That was only a kiss?'_ She holds her fingers up to her lips remembering every sensation. "That's it?" she whispers with a sudden feeling of overwhelming sadness. He's gone, now. He wasn't touching her anymore, he wasn't holding her anymore, he wasn't talking anymore, he wasn't making her feel like she could take over the world, anymore.

She didn't feel anything.

Then it suddenly hits her like a ton of bricks. He wasn't going to do anything to her, tonight. He wasn't going to be that kind of man to do something like that to someone else.

He wasn't like that.

He respects her.

She has been with more than her fair share of men in her life. She has been held, choked, burned, slapped, and even forced from time to time, but never, _ever_ had she ever felt what Sesshomaru was able to make her feel, tonight, from his gentility to his ability to make her cry, but this time the crying is for a different reason. The images of her past haunt her as she holds her body close. Laying in a fetal position on her bed, she starts to silently sob again. Not only is she plagued by unwanted images of her past, for once she feels totally and utterly alone after being left by Sesshomaru.

This is the first time that she has ever craved for a person's touch. This is the first time she has ever met someone that respected her boundaries. This is the first time someone has given her any ounce of respect when it came to her body. This realization just increases her tears to an innumerable amount.

She doesn't know what she wants anymore. 

She just knows that she doesn't want to be alone.

It doesn't take her too long to pass out from exhaustion.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **such a bittersweet ending. Things are going to get even more interesting within the next few chapters, just you wait and see!**


	12. A Little Nightmare

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"We are burning daylight, Ms. Tamiko. You are trying my patience." Sesshomaru says standing close to the door with such importance.

Rin sighs coming out of her room. "Yeah- and what has you so alert and chipper that has us out at eight in the morning?" She asks rummaging through her purse. "Isn't it supposed to be a vacation from here on out?" Much to her dismay, he did not answer, considering this is the 5th or 6th time she has asked.

"I had assumed you'd be smart enough to know when to stop asking such ridiculous questions." His reply is simple.

Rin leers her eyes at him as she sees the way he leans up against the door, arms crossed, and full of attitude. "I am looking for my phone, oh, misogynistic one. I figured you would want me to use the monstrosity. Besides, you know what assuming does, don't you?"

He lowers her gaze, almost rhetorically. "Makes an ass out of you,"

"aand me!-" Did she really fall for that? "shit." Her palm hits her face. "I hate you," she doesn't even look at him as she turns to go get her stupid phone, accepting defeat.

"10 seconds, Ms. Tamiko."

"Seriously?" her voice echos irritation as she hangs her head out the adjoined door.

"7 seconds."

" _7 sec-_ " she mocked him in a belittling voice twitching her hands and scrunching her face in unfathomable ways to show her dislike. She continues to mock and make uncanny remarks as she finds her phone on the charger. She checks it, locks it, and puts it in her pocket as she turns around to find Sesshomaru suddenly and inexplicably closer to her...

Really, really close to her.

She squeals as his sudden appearance scares her. Her phone falls to the floor, missing her pocket completely.

"God, Sesshomaru. What the hell are you doing scaring me like tha-"

He suddenly hushes her cry with his lips on hers?!

Her eyes grow in exponential shock with utter confusion as to what the hell is happening! It didn't take long for her to start to feel the softness of his caress as he cups her face in a heated way. As she starts to fall back, he catches her and holds her even closer, taking in every inch of her. He becomes more and more familiar with her as she freezes in her stance, not knowing what to do. She doesn't know what was happening, but she sure as hell doesn't mind.

After a moment, he gently and expertly guides her to her bed and lay her down oh, so gently and purely as her hair falls angelically looking her straight in the eyes. With her attention to him, he slowly moves his hands down to capture her and keep her under him. She slowly became less and less shy, wanting to feel more of him, growing the nerve to gently move up his strong and sturdy arms, right up to his neck, and pull him so close so she could try his taste. His skilled tongue sends her senses flying in every direction. She then glides her fingers through his hair as he starts to travel down her neck to make her feel something she has never felt before.

The deeper she loses herself within him, the more time seems to slow down around them. Slower and slower their movements come to a very gradual stop until suddenly everything just... freezes completely. The two gradually become statuesque in an ominous light.

The sight of the two lovers-to-be, lays on a bed with nothing but a spotlight over their heads. This sight is seen by the actual eyes of Rin as she now finds herself standing in front of her frozen self and Sesshomaru getting an actual 3rd person view of what she is doing, as if she were some sort of a ghost.

It takes a moment for it to click that she was in two places at once, now. She is severely confused as she looks down to her hands and her feet. She is standing here but... she is also under Sesshomaru right in front of her as if she were watching a scene from a movie.

"W-what's going on?" she asks herself as a sudden spotlight turns on above her, making her squint at the sudden brightness. "What is this?"

"That is exactly what I would like to know." comes the sudden voice of...

_'No.'_

Her.

"No-" Rin manages to air out a gasp at the haunting voice from beyond what she could see. She freezes in fear. _'It can't be...'_

It's-

"Now what do we have here?" The voice comes from behind. Rin refuses to look behind her, paralyzed in fear, but didn't have to look. The strong grasp of her shoulders shudder at the feeling of the devil herself.

"Mama.." she manages to whisper as she could feel the deathly cold hands of the woman who died long ago.

"Oh, my _sweet_ baby," the ghost-like voice of the older woman carries a condescending tone as she yanks Rin around to force her to look to her nightmare. Mother lays her forehead atop of her daughter's in a light embrace. Rin could feel the heat of her face, the cold grasp of her hands, as well as the negative and belittling tension from her mother's mind as the child in her arms can smell the rotted stench of death and alcohol. Yep, it was definitely her. "Oh, it has been such a long time, Rinny." her smile was not settling. At all.

Rin's face turns white in terror. She looks exactly as she did the night she died: messed up lipstick, tear-stained eye makeup, hair pulled out of her head, and ripped clothes from her accident. Rin feels as though she has died herself. _'H-how can this be?'_

"I've missed you," she says suddenly pulling Rin in a bone crunching embrace. This causes difficulty in Rin's breathing. Rin manages to shove herself away, but she is having a difficult time coming up with any words. She doesn't want to see her mother, but at the same time.... It's her mom. How can she feel two things at once? How can Rin hate this face, yet miss it so much? Her fear tells her to run away as fast as she can, but she just can't.

"So quiet for a girl with such a big mouth." Her mother tries to get closer to her daughter. "Why so scared, Rinny?"

"Don't call me that." She squeaks in a strong, yet fearful voice.

"Wanna... maybe catch me up on-" she points to the bed in front of them, "what's been going on here?"

Rin stays deadly silent, refusing to look her mother in the eye. "No..."

"Let me guess," Mother shuts her up. "As I recall, rather than doing what your mother requested of you-"

"Requested-?"

" _Shut up._ " Mother grabs a hold of her shoulders causing Rin to yelp in the slightest. The grip is just... so... tight... "Living without me obviously had you forget your fucking manners, young lady." She slowly releases her grasp. "- I had requested you to marry a rich man and have his children." Rin's eyes start to grow their tears, "but no," her mother keeps talking, "you just _had_ to attend University _so_ badly." The bite of her words cause Rin's eyes to close, trying to keep her composure. "So obviously that is where you are now, am I right? This must be a fellow classmate, right?" Her mother starts to circle her like a vulture. "Is that what he is, Rinny? A rebellious "robin hood" figure of an artist who is sure to live on his art and whits alone just for him to leave you pregnant and homeless?"

Rin whispers, "Go away-"

"God forbid you follow my advice. All I wanted to do was find someone who would provide for you-"

"You were going... to sell me-"

"You sold yourself." Her mother almost spits in her face. "You coulda' said no-"

"Oh I could have?!"

_*slap*_

Rin's tears start to fall.

"Don't you raise your voice to me, young lady." Her mother's face is very close to hers. It is so close, but somehow so incredibly far. "Though he does seem to be a bit old to be a student-" Mother returns to investigation of the frozen couple in front of them. Her eyebrow lingers upward as a devious smile starts to show "oooooh, wait. I'm all wrong." Her mother grins, "it must be a professor, huh?"

"No!"

"Yeah," Mother ponders on the possibilities, "So what, you couldn't get a decent grade in class, so you decided to get the _D_ to get the " _A_ ". Am I close?"

"No! Please stop-" Rin shouts as her mother shoves her down in a chair with the spotlight firmly on her. Rin hisses as the slightest burning sensation above her clothing.

Mother continues, "I told you you'd never make it. That's not who we are, Rinny. You and I aren't cut out for that kind of life. I've been telling you that for years."

Rin is crying uncontrollably at this point. "I... I just wanted..."

"Aww Rinny," her mother poofs out her lower lip, "are you sad because you didn't get everything you wanted?"

The tears flow down her cheeks. "I... just wanted to be... a teacher." She shoves her face in her hands. _'I just wanted to be.... free.'_

"Right, a teacher." Mother turns to see the two in a loving embrace. "Is this a part of the curriculum, Rinny? Do you have to fuck a teacher to become one?"

"Go away! Mama please!" Rin sits in fetal position, rocking uncontrollably.

"But Rinny, isn't this what you wanted? Go to University, get an education, stick it to me, and prove me wrong?" Her mother's voice seems to echo around the room, and invade her fragile mind. Mother grows a grin at her daughter's expense. The torture seemed to bring her joy. Lowering to her knees, Mother lay a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Stop crying, Rin, and look at me."

Rin continues to cry but looks up anyway.

Mother's voice voice suddenly carries a more caring tone. "Rin, you can't handle those scenarios that I had given you, could you?" Rin shakes her head no, as if she were a child. Now she decides that she wants to be nice. "Now why is that?" Mother pulls Rin's chin up in a forceful fashion. Rin tries to shake the horrible feeling of the ghost of her mother trying to hold her. "It's because you aren't strong enough to handle life on your own." Mother's voice is warped and cruel but still full of a sick love that made Rin want to lean in on.

 _'Her voice is so kind, now...'_ "Mama..."

"You can't do those things, Rinny. That's why I wanted you to be secure." She pats Rin's head and she leans in closer. "I wanted you to get a rich man, even if that meant having to do some things that you weren't proud of." Mother lifts Rin's head up. "You're a prize, Rinny. All women like you and me are prizes to be won." Rin finally looks into her mother's beaten and bruised face. Her eyes are blackened sockets of terror and pain. "You need to be the biggest and best prize. That is what I always taught you. That's what I wanted you to be."

Mother stands, kindly pulling Rin up with her. They both stand with Mother pulling Rin close to her with force. "Now tell me Rinny, who is this man?"

Rin refuses to look at her Godforsaken mother, but she does look to the two in the background of a man and the woman that she doesn't believe that she is, anymore.

"Who is this man, Rinny," mother grabs Rin's chin and pulls her forward, "tell me now."

But Rin doesn't say a word.

"Who is this man, Rinny?"

Rin clenches her jaw. "No one."

"Who is this man, Rinny?" Mother asks again, but her tone isn't as kind, this time.

"No. One."

"WHO IS HE, RIN?!" Mother suddenly shouts, grabbing Rin's weak little arm and forces her closer to her frozen self and Sesshomaru, "huh!?" She points to the scene in front of them.

"Let me go!" Rin screams trying to pull herself away, but her mother's grasp is too tight.

"Is he a rich man, Rinmy"

"Shut up!" Rin yells, continuing to try to pull herself away.

"Is he a wealthy man?"

"Stop!" Rin begs.

"Someone who has a lot of money?"

"No, shut up!" Rin's tears starts to roll as her efforts weaken.

"Does he own a rich business, Rinny?"

"I said shut up!!!"

"He does, isn't he?" Mother drops Rin from her grasp as she falls to the hard ground. "You never went to school, Rinny, you never got what you wanted! You ended up just like me. You are nothing more than a poor little street rat with absolutely _nothing_!" Rin's sobs become vocal. "He found you and felt guilty, didn't he Rinny? Gave you a little bread and wine so he could sleep well at night in his California King size bed!" The ghost of her mother screams like a madwoman as she towers over her child. "He paid for your clothes, he paid for your food, he paid for your house, Rinny! FACE IT!"

"NO!"

"You're his poor little trophy, Rinny- His little damsel in distress! He has given you a huge debt to pay and THIS is the only way you can pay it!" She points to the questionable position of the romantic looking couple that Rin can't even bare to look at anymore. "Looks like those late nights on the streets really paid off."

" **ENOUGH!** " Rin suddenly screams at the top of her lungs. The echo of her voice manages to make everything disappear- the two on the bed, her mother, the spotlight, everything.

After a long moment of sudden silence in the black of darkness, Rin scurries to her feet, carefully standing while completely blind. Steadying herself, she gets herself ready to run. She would go anywhere but there is nothing here, not a sound. Rin is grateful for the silence. But the spotlight comes back on, and this time it shines over her Mother sitting in a chair, as if she were waiting for something, but instead of running, Rin marches right up to her, ready to fight.

"You. Know. Nothing." Rin's voice growls at her mother. "You know nothing about me, you sure as hell know nothing about him, and I want you to get the _fuck_ out."

"Oooh, it seems I hit a tender spot."

"Leave. Now."

"You are really ugly when you get all pissy and defensive. Doesn't look good on you."

"Get. Out." Rin growls through her teeth.

"You can't hide from it, Rinny."

"Don't call me that."

"You just refuse to admit it."

"Now!"

"He is a rich man, and you are a poor little woman, Rin. You don't have to be a genius to see what happens next."

"Listen to me!"

"Hey, I am proud of you, love." Mother switches her tone, yet again. "Isn't that something worth celebrating? I don't think I have ever been proud of you. You finally succumbed to mommy's wish." Mother approaches with open arms.

"Get away from me."

"It's time to accept it, sweetheart. You are turning into exactly what I wanted you to be."

"NO!"

"It just had to get you to _kill_ me to finally see it."

Rin's eyes bulge at her words. Her mind comes to a halt as those words replay in her mind. "W-what did you say?"

"You heard me, dear. You're the one that killed me."

Rin didn't think she could loathe her mother even more. "Are you serious?" Rin can't believe that she is hearing this. "You're really blaming me for..... this?" Rin says pointing to her beat up mother.

"Yes. It's because of you that I decided to jump. I told you not to leave me." Rin is silent and still, listening to her mothers strained voice.

"M-mom..."

"Ready to know how it _FELT?_ " Her mother suddenly shoves Rin over an empty cliff as she falls to her death with a scream.

**O.o**

" _NO!_ " Rin shouts rising from her bed in the dead of night.

Rin deeply inhales and exhales as if she were about to hyperventilate, sweating a very cold sweat. She looks around to see a dark hotel room in the dead of night with the calming city out her window. She looks next to her in her bed to find it empty of anyone besides her as she still wears her ball gown and sweating all over it. Holding her head, she tries to remember the last real thing to happen...

What happened?

...

_'You- you lost a bet.'_

_That's right..._

_'he kissed you.'_

_Oh yeah..._

_'Then he_ _left...'_

_*sigh*_

That's all.

 _ **'Face it Rin...'**_ she hears her mother's voice.

As she starts to feel a panic attack, she jumps from her bead and races into the washroom. Rushing the water on, she cups her hands full of water and splashes it on her face. The cold sensation of the water assures her that she is awake and she starts to calm down. Seeing a cup next to the sink, she grabs it, fills it to the brim and downs it with one gulp, slowly feeling her heart calm within its normal rhythm. Deeply exhaling, she is starting to calm down all together.

"Rin, what is the matter." the washroom light suddenly flips on as Sesshomaru stands in the doorway. Looking down with a moment of hesitation, she slowly looks up to see Sesshomaru in the mirror then sees herself with eyes that are red and puffy.

Sniffing, she turns off the water, and manages a whisper.

"I-I'm fine..." her voice is groggy as if she had been crying for hours. "It was just... a-a bad dream..." she refuses to look to him for fear of doing something she dare not. "Sorry if I woke you," she squeezes between him and the door frame wanting to get out of the limelight of his gaze.

"I was already awake, don't apologize. What is the matter?" he says as she sees him in a grey tee and thinly striped grey sweats. "Are you okay?" he asks in a completely different demeanor. It was a voice Rin had never heard from him before. It's the pure sound of concern, maybe even a little pained. His voice is rich and heavenly, completely empty of negativity, just care.

She looks to him in a mixture of confusion and terror, trying to calm down the terror part. His eyes _were_ painted with the emotion he gave within his voice.

"I-I'm... I'm fine..." she looks away from him, refuses to accept his eyes as she heads back to her bed. "The dream just... shook me up, I guess." she slowly crawls back into the bed as she hugs a pillow for dear life as if it were a stuffed toy.

"Don't lie to me, Rin." his voice never changes, it remains whole and full of care.

"Please-" she almost raises her voice at him. She does her very best not to start crying. "Thank you. I just-" she curls into a ball, "I just need to be alone," she struggles to maintain her tears. "I'm...sorry I disturbed you." A tear managed to slip onto the pillow she held.

He could sense it. He could see it. He could literally feel it. His senses heightened at the very sound of it. It was a sense of fear and remorse... Sadness. It made him angry. He couldn't even fathom what she could dream about that would send her in to this swirl of emotions, but he can't stand it.

Rin is not supposed to be sad.

His fists clench in animosity. He was about to explode in rage. He can physically feel her pain, as if it were tugging at his heart strings, and it just made him more angry. But instead of harming matters further, he slips away as quietly as if he were never even in there to begin with.

He sits on the red velvet love seat that lay isolated in a corner of his room and fixates his whole mind to Rin and her life. He could hear everything from the small dreamless whimpers to the rustle of the sheets underneath her. He will be damned if anyone messes with her tonight.

This didn't feel right. He needed to be near her, he needed to be next to her. He needed to hold her. He needed to...

That is when he realized that something had changed in him. No longer was he yearning to make her squirm and shoot her tasteless tauntings to get under her skin. He couldn't stand to see her this way. When his father asked to take her home on her first day, he did so, begrudgingly, as he poked and prodded at her all evening. They bicker and get on each other's nerves all the time at the office. It wasn't until she lost her apartment that everything started to change. When she was too drunk to stand, he was there to take her home. He is the only one that would be acceptable in doing so in that inebriating evening. When she saw her house in ruins, he was able to fix it, if only enough to ensure her safety. That was something he could handle. It was a tangible thing, but this... this is different. It's mental. Whatever it is that she is going through has broken her. He wondered if her mother had anything to do with it. Any time she would get emotional around him, it was usually about her past with a woman that Rin isn't too fond of. If that is the case, then there is nothing he can do here.

He needed to see her smile.

He needed to see her happy.

He needed to see...

He needed to fix it.

He was going to fix it.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Throughout these short months that Sesshomaru has known his unorthodox assistant, never has she been so silent. After drifting into a rueful sleep full of tossing and turning, he watched her and waited for her to start whimpering, well either that or he would wait for her to wake up in another panic. But, to his silent thanks, nothing like that happened. Yet as she awoke, he had never seen her look so rough. She made no noise whatsoever, he couldn't even hear her breathe. She didn't say a word, not even an "ow" when he heard a thump that came of her ramming her toe into her bed. She just... stayed quiet. And he did not like it.

At all.

He keeps his eye on her through her whole routine. He lets her wake on her own, wanting her to get the sleep her body needed after that episode. And as she settled in her waking state, hanging her head over the sink, she then sits in silence up against the bathroom wall. This is when he realizes that he needs to do something fast or she wasn't even going to make it out the door. He approaches her and said that they were leaving for a special destination, and that there was no use in trying to get any information out of him because he wasn't going to say anything and that she was going to have to wait. She just nodded and did as she was told, with no rebuttal and no argument, and started getting ready. His hopes of getting under her skin with a surprise wasn't working and was making him experience this inner turmoil that he couldn't quite explain, and it was really starting to upset him. He kept his ears wide open as he started to ready himself for the day's events. He planned to make her smile, he didn't care what it took.

...

Rin awoke in the early morning to the sun eagerly trying to break through her curtains. Her sleepy mind was waiting for her fancy space phone alarm to go off, but no sound came. She didn't want to get out of bed today. She just wanted to remain cocooned under her covers and sleep the day away. Then when she decided that, with the previous night's events, that was the absolute last thing that she needed, and started to get herself out of bed. The fact that she had to pee was irrelevant.

She made her way to where nature calls and started getting into the groove of things. Last night's nightmare kept poking at her and it just made her want to cry in a small, dark space and leave the world. She tried to wake herself up, slashing water in her face, lightly tapping her cheeks, but her body rejected it all. She has little desire to do anything today. Sighing in utter defeat of herself, she just slides down her bathroom wall next to the bathtub and holds herself close. All she wants is to hold her cat and to cry. Ah-Un knew it all, he really understood. But she didn't have her cat with her - she really didn't have anything... It was just her... And it made her feel so vulnerable and open to the world. She felt as if anyone could hurt her, and that anyone could just stab her in the back. She feels completely naked and burdened by the toxic emotion that she could feel it, literally, drip from the bare sleeve of her arms. She feels heavy, she feels defeated, all she feels is darkness, and it was devouring her. All she wanted was to just go back to bed and pretend that she didn't exist as she holds her legs close to her and she buries her head inside of her arms.

"Get dressed Ms. Tamiko," says a sudden boisterous voice that seemed to rip through her dripping sadness. The voice causes her to listen intently. "We are leaving in an hour," she turns around to see Sesshomaru in the doorway, his large frame leaning against the open door. "Better hurry. It's going to take a miracle for any woman to get ready in that little amount of time."

She knew what he was trying to do, and she appreciated it. But she didn't want to do anything today. She gave a small smile shutting down the tears that wanted to pour through. She wasn't going to cry right now. She stood to her feet.

"I am just going to stay in today. I don't feel very well." is all she whisperers.

"The sun will fix that. Better hurry up, Ms. Tamiko. There's only 59 minutes to go." she slowly walks past him to get back into her room. She didn't even try to fight it. There is no life in her eyes, just depression, as she gets to her bag to pick up the first piece of clothing her fingers felt. "And don't try to ask where we are going. Your lack of patience in life will be practiced today." He adds with no fluctuation within his vocal chords and just leaves the room, expecting her to be ready.

As he leaves, she hugs the fabric that she holds in her hand. As soon as their jointed room door closes, her tears really came down. Silent sobs riddle the room, but she tries to fight it as she attempts to get dressed, almost as if she were being threatened with her life.

Rin has no idea what her problem is today. She just can't stop crying and she cannot understand why. Why did that nightmare get so under her skin? She has had dreams about her mother before; she has had dreams about Sesshomaru before too... But why was this one so... hard to cope with? Her dreams are always vivid, that's nothing new to her. She always feels her dreams, and lives them when she sleeps, but that is only because she has an extremely active imagination. She figured it was because she read a lot of books and she writes. But this one... This one really shook her, and flipped her upside down.

_'Who is this man, Rinny?'_

_'No one.'_

She physically feels goosebumps crawl up her spine, remembering how clear her mother's voice was.

_'Who is this man, Rinny?'_

_'No. One.'_

Her eyes slam shut at the recent memory.

_'Is he a rich man, Rinny?'_

she slams her shirt down on the bed as her hand reaches for her heart.

_'He is, isn't he?'_

"Shut up..." she whispers to herself. "Just. Shut up." she holds her head with each hand holding her ears shut.

She just sits there for a moment aching to just see darkness in her eyes instead of that vile woman. All she wants is darkness. Silence. That's it.

She just didn't get it. What was wrong with her?

Why was she so... depressed?

Almost instantly, her eyes shoot open.

"I need to get out of here." she suddenly says herself, aloud. "Do you wanna stay here with her in your head all day?" She asks herself, shutting off her brain entirely as she turned on her radio. She does need to get some sun. Why would she want to stay in a room that gives her grief? "No. I sure as hell don't." She wants to get as far away from this bed as possible. It's time to get the hell out of here.

But the last thing she wants to do is to spend the day with Sesshomaru.

It takes a moment for her body to start up, but as the morning started, so did she. She took a quick yet hot shower to wake her up, and let her hair dry naturally. She didn't put any makeup on. She didn't feel like trying to look pretty, she wanted to get out of here as fast as she could. While glancing in her mini-wardrobe that Izayoi so swiftly put together for Rin, she tried to find something that was just comfortable and easy to put on. But all she put in her bag was cute, difficult, and stupid. What's wrong with a t-shirt and jeans?

She finally decides on a turtle neck dress that she found in the bottom of the pile of expensive clothing, simple enough to just slip on, but just as itchy as the dress she wore last night. The deep plum of the purple butterfly material matches really well with some nice black tights as she slips her comfortable boots on. After a few brushes through her hair, she is as ready as she will ever be.

She looks in the mirror to see how she looks. Ugh. She looks like hell, at least that's what she believes, which causes her sour mood to return. This day was going to suck.

"I'm ready," she said with a voice so monotone, it was almost as if she and Sesshomaru temporarily switched rolls or something.

"Good, let's go," he says as he opens the door to let her leave first.

She was in such a mood, she didn't even see how subtle he was in matching her and her outfit, today.

**O.o**

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru suddenly asks as he had become the one to dislike the uncanny silence between them in the car. He expected at least some kind of answer from her.

But none came.

She just stayed silent as the dead as she looked out her window, refusing to even acknowledge his existence.

"Oh," he says slowly turning his head away from her. "Playing hard to get, are we?" he says with the peak of the smallest smirk on his face, almost invisible to the human eye. "Because it's not working." he crossed his legs. "I like to play with my lovers-"

"I'm fine." She coldly replies.

"I am not so easily daft to a woman's emotions, Ms. Tamiko. Don't lie to me."

"I'm. Fine." she remained the same.

"Mmhmm..." he says quirking an eyebrow,

"Good lord, I'm fine. Will you give it a rest?"

"Oh yes you certainly are as chipper as ever, aren't you?"

"I'm... fine, God- is it really hard to believe that I would be a little rough around the edges after the night I've had-" she grunts squeezing her eyelids in her eyes in frustration as she shoves her head into her seat. "Shit."

"Did you just raise your voice at me?"

"What? Does it turn you on?" She mocks him.

"Okay, if that is how you are going to act, then put this on." He says as he goes to hand her a piece of fabric.

"No. I don't feel like playing games today."

"This isn't a game."

"No."

"Put it on."

"No."

"That's an order from your boss."

She deeply sighs in irritation as she swipes it from him and opens the fabric- her eyes pop open. "I-is this a blindfold?"

"Put it on."

"I did turn you on..."

"Now."

"Hey, I don't know what you're into but-"

"Just put it on."

After a moment of hesitation and continuously throwing her gaze from him to the blindfold, she reluctantly covers her eyes... Reluctant being the key word here.

"Thank you." He says with a nod that she couldn't see.

"Excuse me?" Rin blindly turned her head towards his direction. "If I weren't a witness, I would never have believed that the great Sesshomaru used his manners."

"Okay."

"What a historic day."

"It's nice to finally see you wake up from your depressing little comatose, Ms. Tamiko." He replies to her sarcasm.

"Whats with all the sappiness from the all powerful Mr. Inutakahashi?"

He doesn't answer right away, he just sits there satisfied that she can't see him smile at her. "Because putting on the blindfold is a symbol of the trust that you have placed in me."

In an instant, her face was as red as it had ever been.

Now she's back.

**O.o**

"Where the hell are you taking me, you psycho!?" She normally wouldn't say such things to her boss, but she believed that she earned some points after being shoved left and right from person to person, and... from pole to headache-inducing pole. She has no idea where they are, all she knows is that they are outside with the feeling of the sun on her skin, and the chilled wind in the air. There is a familiar smell of salt water and fish, and she hears people all around her, and it sounds like they are surrounded with people.

"We're almost there."

"Let me take off this damn blindfold. I'm getting bruised from top to bottom over here." She reaches for the fabric.

"No," He says as she suddenly feels his hands on hers to keep from ruining the surprise. "We're almost there."

"What do you mean almost there? We have been standing in the same spot for the last... I don't know how long."

He managed a chuckle. "No we haven't, Ms. Tamiko."

"Then explain why I am standing, here and not-"

He then shoves her forward. "Go forward."

She starts to walk. "Oh NOW you want to move-"

"Stop."

"No. I get whine rights until I get this thing off."

"No, I mean stop walking before you run into something else-"

She then rams her lower body in what felt like a gate of some kind, forcing her gut forward. "Ow!"

"Now sit down," he leads her to a seat. "Gently."

She struggles until she finally finds her seat. It was rock solid so she didn't have a problem with it moving from her. "Whew." Okay. Now can I open them?"

"No." he sternly says.

"Sesshomaru!" The whiny way she shouted his name does give him momentary pause.

"You will be able to in a moment."

"I'm losing my patience with this. This isn't fun for me."

"What matters is how much fun I am having, and I'm having a blast."

She starts mocking him. " _I'm having a blast_ -Hooooooolllly shit!" everything suddenly started moving around her. She starts to squeal in terror as she flings her body towards Sesshomaru's and holds onto his arm for dear life. "Omigawd! Omigawd! Holyshitomigawd-"

"Calm down, you're fine." He sounds completely unaffected by the feeling of the world moving.

"Where the hell are we? On top of a volcano?!"

"Oh goodness. You are such a drama queen."

"Don't _'oh goodness me'_ , good sir. I'm lord knows where on lord knows what with lord knows who with a Godawful blindfold over my freaking eyes!"

Just as quickly as the world started moving, it stopped. She still braced for her life, attached to his arm, not trusting a single damn thing at this point.

"Okay, you can take it off, now."

"Oh, thank God." She says as her hands make the thing practically...fly...away?

"Oh my..." she breathlessly gasps at the sight before her.

And what was before her?

The entire world.

She can see everything. Everything. She looks down to see that they are on the top of the world famous "London Eye" Ferris Wheel. It is BEAUTIFUL! She can't even begin to fathom the flutter in her heart. She sees everything, as if she could see the ends of the Earth through the hazy horizon as the sun bursts through the clouds. She sees all of the famous landmarks, all of the history, and all of the sheer beauty.

She can barely hold in her awe.

She instinctively keeps her hold on Sesshomaru the whole time, not wanting to let go of him for one single moment. She didn't want this to be just another vivid dream, but the real thing. She is doing something amazing and awesome and... she gets to do it with someone. She is sharing this moment with someone. She has a memory that she can look back on and now has a special bond with an actual person.

For once she isn't alone.

He can see the relief flush off her face as she inhales the sweet scent of the ocean under them. It's as if the events of the night before completely washes away, and this makes for a very proud Sesshomaru.

For once, there is only happiness inside of her.

For once, she can smile and someone else can see it.

For once... Sesshomaru admits to himself that he is in love with Rin.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If you think that this is a bad spot to stop at? Muahahhahaha. Just you wait, my pretties. xD**


	13. Sanctuary

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

In an instant, her day had become exponentially better. As the Ferris wheel rises to its highest peak, it's as if the whole world is at the tip of her fingers. The wind caresses her, moving her body towards the railing of the enclosed box that carries a couple dozen more people around them. Yet as the buzzing of voices carry through the air, she feels as if she were the only one here floating in an endless flight with the hope that she can touch everything she sees amidst the clouds. Sesshomaru keeps a helpless gaze at her as she stands. The wind perfectly conveys an image of her that will last in his head for an eternity. He can see how perfect she was; her smile had seemed to bring out the sun that had been hiding behind the clouds all morning, and her eyes shimmered in such a way that would put a sun-setting ocean to shame. He honestly didn't know how much longer he could pull off this façade of teaseable contentment toward her. Of course, she didn't need a lovesick puppy, she needed a foundation, she needed strength and shelter, if not from the world than simply from herself. She needed somebody...

He needed somebody.

He follows her as she stands to accompany her at such a sight to behold. What a moment this is to share with her to catch even a momentary glimpse of this perfect view of a seemingly perfect world. They explored together as he would catch a secret glimpse or two of her resonating in this memorable moment. It is here where, for the first time in his life, he can finally admit to himself that he is not as perfect as he had often portrayed himself to be. He has been putting on a front for so long, he had even become falsely accustomed to believe the lie that he has made about himself. He thought he didn't need anything; he thought he didn't need anyone.

Not after Kagura.

He was sick of playing the game.

He was sick of always getting screwed over by the people he often tried to help. He found her when she was down, helped her find work, find a home, friends, fell for her hard, and then she ended up betraying him in the end. They had chemistry, they had a connection. His eyes were always on her.

Or so he thought.

He was devastated when it ended. He completely fell apart when he found out what she had been doing. He gave her so much- SO MUCH, and never asked for anything in return, but she destroyed any hope of being together after what their team witnessed in their fight. That was it, Sesshomaru thought to himself. No more! He couldn't do that to himself anymore.

Then he met Rin.

When Sesshomaru met Rin face to face, he merely saw just another fragile human who produced nothing more than the ability to reproduce offspring, but the very moment her inner fire sparked aflame in front of him did he start to become intrigued. She didn't react to him the way many others did. She didn't see him as a threat nor did she fling herself all over him like a dog in heat like many other men and women do. She was mouthy and wildly inconsiderate when it came to people in higher positions. She stood her ground, and refused to be walked on. She was a feisty soul with a hell of a bite, and this was something that has been pulling Sesshomaru closer to her for- God it's been months, now. The more he pushed her buttons, the more she would explode with her fire. She is like a lighter, just push her and she will set the world ablaze. It didn't take long for her fire to tease the flame inside of himself. At last he had found something that he didn't even know was missing. He had realized that the lie that he had pretended to be was unlivable and he internally demanded more. That was why he always teased her, picked on her, played with her. He needed that fire to roar back at him. He needed that kick, and boy does she kick.

She was and is so strong, even more so after he learned a little more about her and helped her out of a bad situation. Things were starting to click again. The pattern started to slowly but surely start, yet again. Now he is just waiting for her to betray him.

When will it happen?

Will it happen? 

It always had before.

Can this one possibly be different? But she just feels so... different, at least that is what Sesshomaru is feeling. But is this something he always tells himself? Is this a pattern?

Here they stand, as if they were frozen in time. They are dozens of meters up while on top of the world...

He just can't resist it anymore.

Closer and closer he had come to her without even realizing it as he gently snakes his arm around her. She doesn't mind as she comfortably leans into him. And as spontaneously beautiful as it may have been to catch her in such a surprising yet lovely embrace, the box car starts to descend to the earth, once more. Luckily he was able to catch himself before she had begun to notice what he was doing. It wouldn't have exactly been regrettable, but a tad bit inappropriate, nonetheless, with what had happened to her the night before. That remained at the forefront of his mind all up until this. The kiss that he had given her last night, no matter how needed it was for the both of them, was enough of a risk. Regardless of the endless conflict in his mind, they both silently agree to appreciate the comfortable silence that gently arises within them as they travel back to the solid ground. She makes a little comment here, and he proceeds to make her smile with little mischievous retorts and they follow the crowd into the dock. It didn't take long for them to be on their merry way as the walked in stride as one entity. She nuzzles under his arm, and his grasp takes a hold of her hip as he proceeds to speak of what he had planned for the rest of the day.

She had lost herself in such bliss from such the amazing and memorable memory that they created that she hadn't even realize she had been glued to his right side for an hour. She hadn't taken her hand off of him since they started ascending the large Ferris Wheel earlier. It wasn't until she felt the subtle sensation of his hand gently adding the smallest pressure atop of her hip did she realize that he still had a firm hold of her.

She suddenly awakens from her living daydream of endless smiles and playful quarries to realize that something does not feel right.

She continues to look to him as he looks towards the city for their next destination and she keeps listening to him list off, what she believed to be, mostly expensive things that they were going to do together.

Then she realized where she had her arm, where he held his hand... what they were doing...

What she was doing...

**_'Who is he, Rin?'_ **

"No." She says in confirmation, suddenly stopping them in their tracks as she pulls herself away from him.

"What?" He asks so nonchalantly. Maybe she didn't like his idea of eating seafood.

**_'Is he a rich man?'_ **

"N-no. I can't." she shakes her head in rejection.

"You can't - what?" Sesshomaru stands in confusion, bringing them to a stop in the middle of the pier.

"This." she opens her arms in the slightest. "I- I can't do this."

His body tenses in the slightest. "Rin-"

"No." she refuses to let him speak. I... just... I can't-" she becomes a little defensive as she starts to back away as if she were leaving.

"Can't... what, Rin?"

"I just..." she just can't say. She didn't even know what to say. All she knows is that she couldn't explain it. She just sighs. "Just never mind." she adds, disclosing the conversation as she started to walk away from him.

"Wait," he decides to say as he starts to pursue her, "you don't even know where you're going." he says catching up with her. "What is the matter?"

**_'You're his poor little damsel.'_ **

"Just leave it, okay?" she said, refusing to face him. "I am just going back to the car."

"No, I am not just going to leave it." he said taking a hold of her arm to stop her.

**_'How else can you repay him?'_ **

She rips it away in force. "I said just leave it!" she said spinning around in anger. If he wanted to see her face, then fine. "I don't want to go anywhere! I don't want to eat! I don't want to shop! I don't want to spend your money, I don't want this! How hard is it for you to understand that? I just want to go back to the hotel and just stay there. Is that too much to ask?"

"Rin," he tries to calm her as he starts to see a crowd start to form, "that's enough."

"No! It's obviously not enough, because you never seem to learn." She starts to become defensive as people start to watch.

"Rin, you need to calm down." his voice gently grows with concern, concern that can easily be mistaken for anger, which, of course, is what Rin heard.

"No! I am done trying to stay calm. I am done appeasing you. I am so done trying to make everything look okay when it's not!"

"You want to go back, fine, then let's go back. I refuse to quarrel with you. Especially in public."

"Oh, that's right. Make me look like the child. Make me look like the idiot every time I am with you. With your stupid little belittling nature, and your creepy little mind tricks and y-your annoying testosterone filled attitude! I'm sick of it!" she expected him to reply. But none came. He just remained silent. So she continued. "Ever since we met, you saw my pathetic little life and decided that you were going to control it. Spoon-feeding me, housing me and dressing me like a doll, and shoving me out into the world like your little slave!" Her continuous word vomit starts to bring some confusion to Sesshomaru.

"What are you talking about?"

"You! I'm talking about you! Wrapping me in shreds and trying to make it look like a bow! Paying me and trying to buy me off with cheap gifts and stupid crap. You found me on the street and adopted me like a dog. You felt like you were doing a service, felt like you were giving to charity because that is all I am to you! So you just shower me with meaningless crap, trying to disguise it as something special when it is just a way for me to owe you later because you give me a little bread and wine while you sleep in your California king size bed at night, hoping that one day I can just be another notch on your bedpost-"

Sesshomaru can't do anything but to just let her continue.

"I'm not your poor little bitch! Okay!" Whoa. That escalated quickly. Sesshomaru's eyes widen at her words. He is glad that no one can understand what she's saying in an English speaking country. "I am not stupid! I am not incompetent of taking care of myself. I don't need you! I am not a charity! I am a person! I can take care of my own demons without any help from you. But you just don't accept that! You won't leave well enough alone! In the end I am going to have no choice but to owe you with the only thing that I can afford to pay you back with, because that is all I am to you - A PRIZE!"

Now... he understands.

"Well tough luck, you manipulating bitch! Because there _is_ something that I have learned that you never taught me- I AM NOT A PRIZE TO BE WON!"

"Rin-"

"I am a _person_!" She screams at the top of her lungs. "I am a _person_! I am a _Goddamn_ person, damn it!" She starts to cry.

"Rin," he whispers as he starts to step closer to her.

"I am done calming down! I am done staying silent! I am done trying to hide what you have done to me! Stop treating me like a child. Stop treating me like I am nothing! I am something... _I'm worth more_... Why wouldn't you let me be worth something?" She starts to fade as her body falls to her knees in endless sobs. Sesshomaru catches her in an instant and she makes a small effort to push away from him.

"Let me go- I hate you! I hate you, mom! I HATE YOU!" This is the last thing she shouts before he cradles her head toward his chest as she starts to sob within his chest. She continues to beat on him in built up anger through all of these years. He just sits there letting her abuse him until she exhausts herself. She starts to slow down as she lowers her head even more as she slowly but surely comes to the realization of what she had just done - Both to herself and to Sesshomaru.

And... the public?

Oh God.

There is a crowd around them, now eyeballing the strange foreign couple that sits on their knees in sobs. She silently gasps as she hides her head in impossible ways so no one could see her ridiculous face.

"Help..." she peeps in a whisper as Sesshomaru heeds her request. Standing, he effortlessly cradles her in his arms, and carries her to the limo that had been waiting.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The whole ride back was a complete blur to her, but he remembered it well. She sat in his lap, never parting from him, nor him from her. He held her tightly as her head rested upon him in reassurance. She never opened her eyes fearing that this wasn't just another nightmare, but the real thing. She is not ready to deal with that yet. Instead, she just continuously buried her head inside of his shirt. He cradled her like a rare breakable object where the slightest misplaced touch could send her crumbling.

The ride for her felt like an eternity in hell. The things that she said to him... She just wanted to bury herself alive and never show herself in society ever again.

_'Why, Rin?'_ she asks herself, ' _why? Why couldn't you have been strong enough? Why were you so weak? Look what you have to live with now.'_

_**"Face it Rin-"** _

She squeezed her grip tighter on Sesshomaru's shirt.

_**"You are exactly-"** _

_**"No-"** _

_**"Who I want you-"** _

_**"No!"** _

"We're here." Sesshomaru brings her back to life.

She suddenly releases a saddened sigh. "No..." the word almost sounded residual.

"Come on," he whispers back as he leads her back to her sanctuary.

It's safe to assume that they spent the evening in. Rin refused to even show her head above the covers, let alone, look at Sesshomaru. She had officially lost it. She had gone ballistic- completely insane! She belonged in the insane asylum after the scene she had created. And she had no one to blame but herself. She couldn't face anyone again... She just remained cocooned in her covers until the sun started to set. She even held her bladder for as long as she possibly could.

Sesshomaru felt absolutely helpless, and knew that he would remain so for a while. He settled for the appeasement of knowing where she was going to be for the rest of the night, though the reason was a painful reminder of how helpless he actually was. He tried to get his mind off of the subject, working on columns for the next week's news that he would get through his emails, busy work to keep him busy, but nothing did it. All he could do was think of what she had said (or rather shouted) to him.

He resonated with every word only to hear the root of the problem towards the end. He faced himself with the realization that some of those words in the beginning were, indeed, meant for him. He had no idea how much it had bothered her. He knew that she had been misplaced by her situation, that comes with sudden and extreme change in lifestyle, and he knew that she hated it when it came to people helping her, and living in a home with support, and he knew that helping her out often annoyed her, but he had no idea how much it had consumed her. She has a lot of pride, and with pride comes a stubborn fault to never want to accept help from people.

This might be something that Sesshomaru knows about all too well, as well as does his father.

Then then again, when he heard her shout the word "mom", he then began to create and concrete some similarities in everything that she had said. Which words were directed at him? Which at her? What had her mother do to her to make Rin do what she had done today, ages after her death, especially? He concluded that there was a combination of many avenues that she really needs to speak to a professional about. He had become frustrated at himself, but furious at her mother. Why else would she bring up both at the same time. This made him really wonder what her mother was like, if he were there when she was alive, would he have even been able to bear letting her raise Rin to be... the woman that her mother had become.

He also remembered the comment about him thinking that she were a charity... That she was adopted like a dog? Owing him? She even went as far as accusing him of such a hideous thing that she were nothing more than a prize. - yet he firmly recalled that he said, and he meant, the exact opposite, and it seems that she remembered. She also said that, that was something that she learned- Apparently, that was something that she had to learn.

It completely broke his heart in two because she was brought up in such a way.

What did she go through as a child?

Sighing in devastation of realizing how much Rin had really gone through in her life, he felt even more helpless than before. He knew, from generous information, that Rin's mother wasn't the nicest woman, and even when she was alive, Izayoi informed him that Rin never talked about her much. But that didn't stop the whole daycare from fearing that there was something more happening behind closed doors. When Rin's mother had first passed, Izayoi and Pop's had tried to help Rin, but she just rejected it, saying she couldn't impose. They never understood why she never would fully accept a helpful hand, but always sneaked help here and there, be it a carpool on rainy days, or forcing her to stay after work to have a decent meal.

They knew that she had a rough time, but Sesshomaru had just learned that no one, even with the help of the glimpse of what was inside of her, no one knew the whole story.

The sun had set. The news channel flickered its basic nightly news as it quietly hummed in the background. At this time, Sesshomaru was running low on patience of his own. He wanted to do something, a-n-ything, to a point where it is driving him bat-shit crazy.

So against his better judgement, he stands up, goes up to her door, and against every fiber of his physical being, he knocks.

_...*Knock knock*..._

"Rin,"

...

No answer- as he guessed.

_*knock*_

"Rin, open up."

...

Nothing.

"I'm hungry."

...

"And I know you're starving."

...

"I am ordering alcohol."

...

"Lots of it."

...

He doesn't know that she is listening.

"With a side of food."

...

He doesn't realize how intently she is listening.

"And you're buying."

She covers herself tighter.

...

"You owe me $75."

...

...

...

"Rin?"

...

Still nothing.

That's it.

"Okay, Ms. Tamiko. You want to do something for yourself? Then talk." he says, laying the cards on the table. "You want to be in control, then do it. Face it. Fight whatever it is that you haven't fought yet." He continued to speak through the door. "All of this silence you continue to keep, all of the inner turmoil that you have been burdened with through all of this time, all of this has led to what happened today. And I know for a fact that you don't want to do that again." He stands at the door ready to burst it open.

Silence is still heard from the other side. Deeply inhaling, he stares at the pearly white door in front of him. In a huff, he shakes his head at this idiocrasy and sits himself down against the door.

"I lost a mother, too." He admits.

Her eyes open wide. Her gasp is silent, but genuine.

"She was..." He struggles to say, "she wasn't easy to get along with." His words are simple and low. He isn't even sure if she can hear him. "She and I had an argument before she died." His voice releases more than he planned on admitting. "It was... hard."

More silence ensues. He wonders if she is even in the room at all.

"You were right today," he continues through his mental filter. "you _can_ fight your inner demons," he quotes her. "But in order to fight them, you first have to face them. It's time to start doing what's right for you, Rin. You told me you are strong enough to fend for yourself. Are you really?" He takes a moment for the question to sink in before continuing, "Then prove it. Prove it to the world. Prove it to me.

"Prove it to yourself.

She tries not to listen, but that is becoming difficult to do.

He continues, "You are going to get help from people, not because you are a charity bank, not because people feel sorry for you, but because- believe it or not, Ms. Tamiko, believe it or not, there are half decent people on this planet, and some of those decent people happen to care very deeply for you."

A tear forms in her eye.

He continues, "And I now realize that you don't reject it because you don't want it, but you reject it because you have never experienced it. None of that is going to fix you. If you want to fully free yourself of these chains that you have been placed in, then you need to make that decision for yourself.

"It's your call.

"You have to make that choice, Rin.

"No one can make it for you.

"And no one can take it from you, either."

Her eyes opened wide in the dark space.

"You are in control, Rin."

"You."

"Not me"

"Not my father."

"Not Izayoi."

"Not even your mother."

_...*gasp*..._

"You are the only one that holds this power, Rin. Believe it or not, you are the one in control."

...

...

...

Nothing.

For the first time in history, Sesshomaru opens himself up; he makes himself vulnerable, pours his heart out and... nothing. After a dreaded and long silence at the door, he stands back up. Defeated and amiss, he dismisses her door hoping every second that she opens the door, but nothing happens. He finally heads for the phone. He wasn't lying about the booze. He also got a meal for two. He didn't lie about that either, he just knew that the other meal wasn't going to be eaten.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Midnight rolled around. All was quiet in the suite, quaint, peaceful, much to Sesshomaru's dismay. He lounges on his made bed with his head leaning against the headboard and arm hanging out, sleeves rolled up to his elbow, with a half empty glass. He had quite the drink, more than he'd like to admit, but nothing a professional drinker such as himself couldn't handle.

How much more quiet could it get?

_...*creek*..._

The silent sound barrier was broken with the slow swing of a door on the other side of the room.

His eyes travel from the late night talk show to a door with a mysterious eye peeking out from behind the door and a sleeve covered hand holding, said, door. The eye somehow looked remorseful, almost as if it were waving a white flag of surrender.

"...Hi," the eye manages to squeak just above a whisper.

He slowly nods in an invitation, "hello there,"

She slowly accepts the invite and enters shyly, showing her oversized rock n roll "Spits 'n Giggles" band shirt and pj pants combo, complete with a messy bun at the top of her head and red eyes from her crying. To him, he had never seen a more beautiful creature, but he has grown accustomed to holding his emotions well. He is not feeling up to showing anything to her at that moment, anyway.

"It's alive," he adds as he sits up to pour her a glass of wine, knowing all too well that she only came for the alcohol, and maybe food.

For the first time this evening, there was a small smile that sneaked upon her face. She walks to the opposite side of the bed, and just climbs in, making herself comfortable next to Sesshomaru. She sits up against the wall, legs crossed, and eyes glossed over what was playing on the television. Taking a deep breath, both find contentment in their truce. He offers her a full glass of wine and she accepts in silence, since silence was a language they spoke well together.

Both only pay half attention to the nightly entertainment as they both didn't know what to make of their impasse. Truth be told, Rin came out to settle something. And by golly, that is what she is going to do.

She takes a gulp of the expensive red wine. "Thank you,"

"Don't thank me," he says swirling the liquid in his cup, "you're buying," he apparently wasn't joking.

She takes the moment to down the whole glass.

He added, "Trying to catch up, are we?-"

She takes a hold of his forearm.

"Sesshomaru," she looks to him, wanting to see him square in the eye.

He becomes a statue, only moving his head to acquiesce her request. She looks to him with new eyes, softened eyes... eyes of adoration.

Eyes of a deeper thanks than he had first seen.

" _Thank you_." the words were the same but... different. She says it with a whole new meaning, in a way that her voice sings with such magical words. His eyes show his silent appreciation as he leans over his bed to set his glass upon the end table. She follows suit, that is, before she switches her position to sitting on her knees.

"Going somewhere?" he asks, watching her closely. She only faces him, moving closer, and closer, and closer.

She smiles. "No."

His lips thin out to a close. There was an ever so slight rise in them. "Don't you think you should?" He whispers as she travels as close to him as she can get.

Her knowing smile remains, "no."

His eyebrow gently arose. "Do you know what this means..." he looks to her lips.

"This means..." she lingers as she slides a hand up his chest. "...it's time to start fixing myself." is the last thing she says before she closes any distance left between them by oh, so gently touching her precious lips to his.

He purrs in a deep satisfaction as his lips taste hers. It doesn't take long before their kiss grows and he pulls her towards him, grabbing her leg to pull her body on top of his. Straddling him, her arms wrap around his neck as is arms lock around her torso as she digs her fingers inside of his long and amazing hair. She expertly challenges his sensual expertise as she leans all the way into him. He takes such angelic care of such a fragile being as he holds her close with protection. No pain would be felt in her tonight, only ecstasy. That is what she deserves, after all. Tonight he will show her what it feels like to live in a world without pain. No worries, no second thoughts, no hatred, just bliss.

He is beyond ready to show her a new world that she had never seen before.

As he holds her with the most beautiful, sensual embrace He caresses her cheek, gently pulling her even closer to him. His lips are so soft and gentle that is causes a little pause. Her quick and speedy movements slow down considerably as her body reminds her that she is enjoying this, and that she can take her time. Each movement of his tongue sends gooseflesh upon various parts of her body. Then she starts to feel something... But it wasn't what she felt in her dream the night before. In her dream, it was feverish, lustful, and full of quick movements and fast paced locks of passion. But the reality is so much nicer with him holding her, taking his time, learning every crease and crevice of her sexy body. He slowly moves way from her now swollen lips up to her neck, giving her a moment to let out a small yet noticeable gasps in his ear, gasps that send his senses reeling as he playfully nips at her neck and ear. Her fingers in his hair gently massage the roots of his incredibly long hair, sending a unique and heightened sense of desire through him as he lowers his butterfly-like kisses towards her breasts. His hands roam more freely, now, as her body practically lay on his. They make their way down to her butt, slowly down her warm and inviting thighs, and eventually under her shirt to remove it from her body.

She follows his actions, but with an odd twinge in her stomach. The sensuality is completely new to her as his lips envelope her breast. This is not a new sensation for Rin, but his slow and steady pace is new. He takes his time, letting every movement count. The way he massages her and holds her is nothing like she had ever experienced before. There is a different twinge in her tummy this time, one that she never wanted to part with. She is finding is more and more difficult to stay silent as her hold on his hair becomes a little more tough as his tongue expertly starts to send sensations through her. She feels the urge to comply, to hold him tightly and securely, trusting him as he puts his trust in her, letting him have control just as he lets her.

It is a beautiful consensual moment as he comes so a stop, a disappointing stop to Rin's mind, as he takes his moment lays her down softly with the softest purr coming from deep within his throat. Her hair drapes perfectly down the side of the bed as if they were in a romantic movie scene. She successfully starts to struggle with the memory of the days events, losing herself in the drunkenness of the moment. She feels flawlessly beautiful with the he way he handles her, holds her, caresses her, kisses her, he is so gentle as if she were breakable. She feels rare and lovely. This is the way that Sesshomaru makes her feel, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

It's her turn to snake her hands up his torso as an indication to get rid of his shirt, no matter how sexy he looked. He looks into her eyes with a wicked fire in them. He never breaks contact as he swiftly loses his shirt to the other side of the room. Sheepish with her hands, she isn't sure if she should touch him, but he helps her as he gently grasps at her hands to kay the most gentle and lovely kisses inside of her palms. He kisses her with such care, such adoration, such love... such experience, but her lack of confidence returns and forces her to pull away, just in the slightest, suddenly unsure.

Leaning into her he whispers, "what's the matter?" He gently comforts her shoulder, brushing her hair back to gently nip at the crease of her neck. "We can stop, if you like." But he continues to place lazy kisses all over her.

"I..." she physically could not push him away as her grip tightened around him. "I'm just-" she silently sighs as she leans into his touch with a soft, leisurely sigh. "I'm not...used to this... _sensation_." she hums her last word.

He hums in response. "The hardest part is over," she feels his grin upon her neck, as his hand slowly travels down, which causes her to grow major goosebumps. "And I much prefer this version of you."

Her grasp of his neck suddenly collapses.

He senses a familiar scent of tears threatening.

"That's not what I meant." she says stopping once more.

He stops as he feels the sudden sensation of her body sitting upright. His eyes show nothing but the yearning to see her smile. "Then what is this... _sensation_ that you are not used to?" He asks as he gently cups her cheek to stop the tiniest tear from falling.

She tries to stay strong. "...The... happiness." she finally says as she holds his palm.

His beautiful, little lost girl.

He pulls her in such a tight embrace, holding her close with his forehead touching hers.

"Well, you are just going to have to get used to that," he looks into her amazingly beautiful eyes of hers, "because from this moment on," his strong hands hold her closely, "that is the only sensation that you will ever feel." His lips catch hers.

She parts ever so slightly as she feels another tear. She just had to ask. "...really?" it falls.

"Let me prove it."

And in that instant, her mother's voice finally fell silent.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You're welcome. ^_^**


End file.
